Heartbeats
by Haru19
Summary: Rivaille es un chico que ha tenido una oscura vida al lado de su padre, debido a esto se ve envuelto en asesinatos y conflictos diariamente. Un día, comienza a recibir mensajes de un número desconocido a su celular, los cuales lo llevaran donde un dulce joven que dará un vuelco a su vida. Pero nunca imaginó que este sería portador de una extraña enfermedad...Riren
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

_**El mundo está contaminado por bacterias.**_

El sonido de un jarrón quebrándose contra el suelo se hizo presente. Todo iba a ser como siempre, lo mejor que podía hacer era retirarse de allí. El sonido de las escaleras no fue tan fuerte como los gritos que le seguían, hoy no lucharía. Entró a la habitación cerrando con fuerza la puerta y asegurándose que el seguro estuviera puesto. Inmediatamente unos ruidosos golpes contra la puerta resonaron.

-¡Sale de allí maldito bastardo!

De un cajón saco un reproductor de música. Se acostó sobre su cama dándole play al reproductor y fijó su inexpresiva mirada sobre los visibles golpes en la puerta. Uno tras otro, la puerta parecía venirse abajo pero no sucedió. El golpeteo cesó y por la rendija de la puerta se vio como el personaje se retiraba. Se dio media vuelta a la pared, se cubrió con una manta y se durmió.

_**Y no puedo evitar contaminarme de su suciedad…**_

7:30 de la mañana, el despertador sonó. Las mañanas se volvían cada vez más pesadas, se levantó para prepararse y partir a la escuela. Bajo a buscar algo para desayunar, todo estaba tranquilo pero los objetos no ocultaban el desastre de anoche. Luego de servirse un poco de cereal que aún quedaba, se marchó. La rutina era la misma de todos los días, tomar el bus llegar a la escuela y sentarse en el asiento de siempre para fingir escuchar a un profesor. A veces se saltaba algunas clases, otras simplemente se iba, pero a pesar de ello tenía una de las mejores notas de la clase. Los estudios era algo que se le daba muy bien, a excepción de artes donde era un asco, hacer cosas manuales no era lo suyo. Por mucho que se le facilitaran los estudios, nunca encontró alguna ruta que seguir, todo era fácil, nada le hacía sentirse vivo y tampoco le llamaba la atención, estudiar por estudiar, hasta él mismo se cuestionaba por qué lo hacía.

Llego a su salón instalándose donde siempre, fue cosa de segundos para que dos personas se le acercaran de inmediato.

-¡Levi! Este fin de semana iremos al zoológico, debes ir con nosotros-una chica con anteojos y pelo castaño propuso la idea. Su nombre era Hanji Zoe, compañera desde que entraron a la escuela y muy entusiasta. Tenía una deficiencia de "ser femenina" increíblemente notoria, no calzaba con ninguna mujer del curso, es más, no calzaba con ninguna mujer de la escuela por lo que siempre se juntaba con Levi. Tenía unos gustos tan bizarros que a cualquier persona normal le darían escalofríos, pero era algo que Rivaille no le daba mucha importancia-

-Por favor no me dejes solo en esto con ella…-rogo la segunda persona al lado de Hanji. Erwin Smith, era un compañero que llego de intercambio hace cuatro años, tenía un gran desempeño académico y también era muy apegado a las normas. Hanji lo había integrado al "grupo" y desde allí siempre han estado juntos. Rivaille con el tiempo acepto que siempre estuvieran junto a él, no sabía con qué sentido, no era alguien que entregara algo, por lo que no había razón alguna para estar a su lado-

-No me interesa el zoológico-contesto el pelinegro-

-Vaaamos por favor, solo será esta vez, ha llegado un nuevo tigre y quiero verlo ¡Prometo comprarte té negro!-ofreció la mujer luego de que ver que todo lo que decía no estaba resultando, y por lo visto lo último lo hizo cambiar de opinión-

-Sólo será por esta vez…-acepto finalmente, amaba el té negro y aunque no fuera expresivo, con el tiempo Hanji aprendió eso del azabache, y lo utilizaba de vez en cuando como soborno-

-Atención, ¡vamos a empezar!-anuncio el profesor que arribaba-

Todos procedieron a sentarse y prepararse para empezar las clases. Hanji se sentaba un asiento más adelante que Levi mientras que Erwin estaba uno más atrás. Cuando el profesor pasó la lista, Rivaille se puso unos auriculares escondidos entre sus ropas. Las clases no eran más que rutinas, y la rutina era simplemente demasiado aburrida, por lo que así pasaba gran parte de su día o subía a la terraza y tomaba una siesta. Muchas veces lo descubrieron y le han advertido que si continuaba siendo tan despreocupado acabaría siendo expulsado, pero no le tomaba importancia y la única razón por la cual seguía en el establecimiento a pesar de su conducta, era por su rendimiento que aumentaba el promedio de la escuela.

Las clases por lo general acababan a las 5:05 o 4:10 y después venían las actividades de club de deporte, arte y otros. La mayoría estaba inscrito en algo, Hanji estaba en el club de ciencias mientras que Erwin estaba en el club de literatura. Rivaille por su lado no hacía nada, las clases se terminaban y su actividad posterior a ello era muy diferente…

El celular del pelinegro comenzó a vibrar.

-¿Diga?-contestó su teléfono-Estoy desocupado….Sí donde mismo. Estaré allí en treinta minutos-colgó el teléfono-

Mientras iba de camino a su destino, paso a un restaurant de camino y entro al baño sin ser percibido. De su bolso saco unos pantalones negros, una polera gris y una chaqueta de cuero negra que reemplazaron el uniforme. A la escuela iba con unas botas estilo militar, por lo cual no había necesidad de llevar zapatos de más, en su bolso no traía más que un cuaderno y un lápiz además de su ropa por lo que había espacio suficiente para ella. Traía también una bufanda negra y de su cuello colgaba un collar con una placa del diseño de unas alas. Cuando terminó de cambiarse, se retiró del restaurant y se dirigió a uno de los sectores más conflictivos de la ciudad.

Allí era muy común ver a prostitutas en cada esquina, y la droga era algo tan abundante que la gente hacia lo que fuera por conseguirla o simplemente estaban aquellos a los cuales esas sustancias consumieron hasta la última gota de sus vidas, y ahora se encontraban allí tirados en las calles esperando su último aliento. La policía intentó muchas veces retomar estas zonas, pero era imposible, el nivel de decadencia era impresionante y muchos no volvían a salir de allí. Rivaille conocía muy bien estos sectores, iba muy a menudo a encontrarse con unos amigos y un par de cosas más…

-Rivaille-saludo un chico levantando el brazo-

-¡Hermano!-gritó eufóricamente una chica mientras sonreía al verlo llegar-

-No hagan tanto escándalo-los regañó mirando a sus alrededores, el nombre hizo que varias personas dirigieran sus miradas en dirección a ellos, muchos miraban temerosos, otros dedicaban toda su ira en sus miradas-

-Lo siento, lo siento-se disculpó la chica-

-Hoy tenemos un nuevo reto, pero me imagino que no será un problema para ti-dijo el chico mientras le entregaba un papel a Levi. Le echó un vistazo sin cambiar su tranquilo rostro-¿Qué opinas?

-Será pan comido. Farlan, Isabel preocúpense de que esta gente cumpla-les ordenó-

-¡Si señor!-afirmó la chica-

Farlan e Isabel eran compañeros de Levi en esta zona. Ambos vivían aquí, eran pobres y apenas les daba para mantenerse. Isabel era una chica de estatura mediana y contextura fina, ojos azules y pelo rojizo, siempre llama a Levi por hermano ya que hace tiempo atrás él la salvo de unos violadores y desde entonces ha sido su modelo a seguir. Farlan por su parte era un chico más alto que Rivaille, pero no superaba el metro setenta, la estatura del azabache era pequeña por lo que era superado en ese ámbito por la mayoría de la gente, tiene pelo café muy pálido casi podría decirse que fuera rubio.

Llegaron a un sector donde la gente estaba reunida en círculo, un hombre llamaba a la gente y promocionaba un evento.

-¡¿Quién tendrá los cojones suficientes para pelear!? ¡El último contrincante perdió la visión de uno de sus ojos!

-Yo me ofrezco-anuncio Rivaille levantando la mano, la gente al verlo comenzó a reír debido a su contextura delgada y su tamaño lo encontraban ridículo, sin embargo no se inmuto y dio paso al frente para entrar a la zona de pelea-¿Qué es lo que gano?

-Si llegaras a tener un milagro y ganaras-dijo provocando la risa de los demás-Te llevas el dinero recaudado.

-Que así sea-aceptó y espero a su contrincante, en el centro del círculo entro un hombre de un metro noventa, voluptuoso y con una cicatriz en el rostro, miro al pelinegro y una sonrisa escapo de su rostro-

-¡Demuéstrale quien eres Hermano!-alentaba Isabel desde la muchedumbre-

El hombre encargado del evento levanto el brazo y todos se callaron para esperar el comienzo.

-¡A LUCHAR!-gritó el hombre-

Rivaille ante la señal no se movió, se mantuvo quieto y tranquilo en su posición con ambas manos en los bolsillos, en cambio, su contrincante corrió hacia él preparando el puño para incrustárselo en el rostro.

-¡Devuélvete al jardín pequeñín!-gritó y lanzo el primer golpe, pero para su sorpresa no topo en ningún lado, su objetivo se hallaba agachado y con un rápido movimiento avanzo pateándole una de sus grotescas piernas en un punto clave haciéndolo arrodillar-¡MALDITO!

-Eres muy predecible, hazme esto un poco más grato cerdo-le dijo fríamente causando la furia del gigante, que lanzo un manotazo para agarrar al pelinegro pero este tomo su mano y rápidamente le hizo una llave haciendo crujir sus huesos-¿Es todo lo que sabes hacer?

-¡CÁLLATE ENANO DE MIERDA!-con su otro puño se dirigió al rostro del azabache y este rápidamente lo esquivo y se encontró con el cuello de su contrincante dejándolo inconsciente con un golpe en el cuello-

-Tch, no duro ni cinco minutos.

La gente a su alrededor no podía creer lo que acababan de presenciar, el locutor por su parte al ver los resultados de la pelea, comenzó lentamente a escabullirse entre el público pero fue detenido por Farlan e Isabel.

-¿Dónde vas?-pregunto el chico con una sonrisa-

-…Y-yo…-tartamudeo el locutor-

-¡El premio!-exigió la chica-

-No creo que quieras ser el próximo… ¿O sí?-amenazó el pelinegro-

Bajo la presión del momento, el locutor se vio obligado a entregar todas las recaudaciones del evento. Ganar dinero por peleas callejeras era la manera más sencilla de conseguir ingresos, por lo menos para Rivaille. Las técnicas que empleaba eran muy superiores a los aficionados que se dedicaban a alardear, y siempre acababa las peleas en menos de cinco minutos. Después de que recibieran la suma de dinero, se fueron a un callejón a repartir la suma entre los tres.

-¡Hermano de verdad eres increíble! Algún día quiero poder partirles el rostro como tú-alagaba la chica maravillada-

-No debes ponerte así Isabel, cualquier día podría ocurrirte algo-regaño Farlan a la pelirroja-

-¡Eres un negativo! ¡Nunca me has visto pelear, soy mejor que tú!-reclamó la chica y ambos se miraron discutiendo con la mirada-

-Cálmense ambos, ya tenemos lo que queríamos así que está bien-ante sus palabras los dos separaron sus miradas y se amurraron, cada uno por su lado-Debo irme, es todo por hoy.

-¿Ya te vas?-pregunto triste la chica-

-Sí, nos vemos mañana-dijo mientras se iba-

-Nos vemos mañana Levi-se despidió Farlan-

Ya había anochecido, el camino a casa no era corto y en muchos sectores había escasez de luz. Mientras caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, diviso a lo lejos dos sujetos que intimidaban a un chico de primaria. El niño estaba acorralado contra la pared y estaba muy asustado, eran unos hombres de edad después de todo. Con las manos en los bolsillos camino lentamente hacia ellos, y estos no demoraron en percatarse de su presencia.

-¿Se te perdió algo escoria?-dijo uno de los intimidadores-

-Oh, parece que tenemos otro-rio el otro- Tú quédate con el niño yo puedo degustar a este-paso su lengua por sus labios-

-Hey tú-dijo el azabache refiriéndose al chico de primaria-Lárgate de aquí.

El niño estaba demasiado asustado como para reaccionar, y uno de los hombres tomo al chico del brazo azotándolo contra la muralla.

-No ira a ningún lado, ¿Quién te crees que eres?-amenazó uno de los hombres al pelinegro, pero este no respondió y solo se limitó a mirarlo a con su gélida mirada-¡Tú tampoco te iras de aquí!

El hombre saco un cuchillo de su chaqueta y fue a incrustárselo a Rivaille pero antes de darse cuenta, el azabache se encontraba con una navaja, que escondía en uno de sus bolsillos, incrustada en el cuerpo del hombre. Sentía como la sangre salía del cuerpo y recorría sus manos poco a poco. Esa sensación, era la única que podía hacerlo sentirse vivo, ese líquido tibio, sentir como el filo de su navaja se abría paso en la piel de otro, destrozar hasta el más pequeño de sus sesos y finalmente, ver en los ojos de su víctima su expresión de desesperación, impregnando su presencia en los últimos segundos de sus miserables vidas.

El hombre no demoro en fallecer, Levi conocía los puntos críticos del cuerpo para atacarlos. Su compañero al ver como el cuerpo sin vida de su amigo caía, soltó al pequeño y comenzó a huir. Rápidamente lo tomo por la espalda, le jalo del cabello y lo degolló. El menor que fue espectador de toda la escena, se encontraba apegado a la pared y temblando de miedo. No podía ver el rostro de Rivaille debido a la oscuridad, y eso aumentaba su temor.

-Lárgate, no es hora para que niños como tú anden en las calles-le ordenó al menor-

-….S-sí…gr-gracias…-se levantó y se fue corriendo-

El menor se fue, mientras que Rivaille se dedicó a borrar toda evidencia. Estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones, no es la primera vez que asesinaba a alguien. Lo ha hecho ya innumerable de veces, siempre es al mismo tipo, violadores, ladrones, estafadores, mafiosos y entre otros. Aborrecía a esa gente, si es que se les podía llamar así, era su criterio de justicia aunque pudiera estar mal, no había nada mejor que destrozarlos y torturarlos, solo eran simples monstruos sin alma ni corazón, y él no era diferente de ellos.

_**La luz, es algo que a los demonios se nos ha negado.**_

Llego a su casa, no había nadie como de costumbre, pero era mejor así. Fue a ver si había algo para comer en la nevera, pero estaba completamente vacía. Lo único que había en esta casa era alcohol y cigarrillos. No comería nada por hoy, mañana faltaría a la primera hora y pasaría a comprar algo con el dinero recaudado, si salía ahora lo más probable era que se lo encontrara a él más tarde. Subío los escalones para ir a su habitación y sintió como su teléfono vibraba. Lo saco y vio que se trataba de un mensaje de un número desconocido:

"Hola, quien quiera que seas, me gustaría hablar contigo"

¿Es una broma? Pensó el pelinegro y no hizo caso al mensaje.

Después de un rato el celular comenzó a vibrar nuevamente. Un nuevo mensaje:

"¿Estas allí?"

Nuevamente, no presto atención al mensaje. Minutos después volvió a sonar el celular, nuevo mensaje:

"¿Cómo te llamas?"

¿Qué clase de persona, insistía tanto en un número de alguien que ni siquiera conoce? Debía ser un puto mocoso que esta aburrido y no tiene nada mejor que hacer. Decidió enviar un mensaje:

"Sera mejor que dejes de fastidiar si no quieres que algo malo te ocurra"

Con eso debía ser suficiente, pero antes de que pudiera soltar el teléfono, un nuevo mensaje llego:

"Es un nombre muy largo"

De verdad, esta persona debía ser algún ocioso o simplemente era un idiota, y en lo que pensaba eso llego un nuevo mensaje:

"Yo me llamo Eren, espero que podamos ser amigos"

¿Qué clase de broma era esta?

_**Continuara…**_

**Y este ha sido el primer capítulo, es mi segundo fanfic de esta serie y esta pareja. Dejen sus comentarios y díganme que les pareció, sugerencias o cualquier cosa. Gracias por leer nos vemos :3**


	2. Inicio

Capítulo 2

**Amo lo colorido que es el mundo.**

**Pero los distintos matices sólo los puedo ver reflejados en libros y pinturas.**

En una amplia habitación, un joven de pelo castaño y ojos verdes despertaba en una mañana radiante. El dormitorio estaba completamente desordenado con libros, cuadros, utensilios de pintura repartidos en el gran espacio. Al centro, una enorme cama donde reposaba el dueño de este espacio y a su lado, un pequeño velador que rebosaba de libros.

Un gran ventanal con cortinas que dejaban entrar la luz, daban a conocer a través de ellos un colorido jardín con toda variedad de flores y plantas, los grandes matorrales rodeaban el jardín no dejando ver nada más que el cielo por sobre ellos. En el techo, justo sobre su lecho, una ventana sin posibilidad de abrirse dejaba ver el cielo que tanto anhelaba.

La puerta sonó:

-Eren ¿Puedo entrar?-la voz de una mujer se escuchaba del otro lado-

-Sí-contesto el castaño-

Por la puerta entró una joven y hermosa chica de rasgos asiáticos. Era delgada, tenía el pelo y unos ojos grises. Venía cargando una bandeja que entregó al joven que aún permanecía en su cama.

-Buenos días Eren-le sonrió-

-Buenos días-respondió mientras se acomodaba-¿Aun sigues aquí?

-Sí, te prepare el desayuno ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien, me siento muy bien-afirmó-

-Qué alegría, papá salió temprano y dijo que te tomaras todas tus medicinas. La señora Khaler no demorará en llegar, me quedaré contigo hasta que llegue…

-Vete a la escuela Mikasa, llegarás tarde.

-No me importa llegar…

-Anda a la escuela, yo estoy bien puedo quedarme sólo unos minutos-cortó el menor a la chica que insistía en quedarse, sólo se quedó callada en respuesta y no se movió por lo que Eren la tomo del hombro empujándola levemente-Vamos anda.

-Bueno…-aceptó resignada-Armin vendrá conmigo en la tarde, quiere verte.

-Sí, sí ahora vete llegarás tarde…-dijo fastidiado-

-Sí...-se retiró y antes de cerrar la puerta lo miró-Cuídate nos vemos luego.

Amaba a su hermana, pero detestaba que lo tratarán como un enfermo, a pesar de que así fuese.

Eren tenía quince años y permanecía encerrado en su casa desde los seis, el motivo era su salud. Cuando era pequeño su madre enfermo del corazón y al poco tiempo terminó en estado de coma del cual aún no despierta. Está internada en el hospital donde trabaja su padre y allí es cuidada por él y todo un grupo de médicos, que hasta el día de hoy, desconocen exactamente cuál es el problema y sobre todo si hay alguna solución o no, solo se mantiene estable y con vida gracias a muchas maquinas conectadas a ella.

Poco tiempo después, Eren comenzó a presentar los mismos síntomas por lo cual, con el fin de evitar cualquier tragedia decidieron mantenerlo encerrado en su casa bajo supervisión y un tratamiento que su padre le suministra. Cualquier situación que lo haga alterarse podría terminar siendo fatal. Hace cuatro años que Eren no tenía una recaída y lo único que quería era escapar de esta situación, sobre todo de este lugar.

Con las únicas personas que interactuaban eran su padre, hermana, su mejor amigo de la infancia Armin y la señora que lo cuidaba cuando no había nadie en casa. Pero todos ellos moderaban lo que decían por su salud, entonces ninguno de ellos expresaba realmente lo que pensaban y eso lo hacía sentir aún más sólo que no tener a nadie.

**¿Qué hay detrás de sus máscaras? **

-¡Eren!-anuncio una voz femenina que venia del primer piso-¡Ya llegué!

La dueña de la voz no demoró en llegar a la habitación y entrar en ella.

-Lo siento cariño, me demoré por el tráfico-se disculpó la mujer-Oh veo que ya te prepararon el desayuno.

-No se preocupe señora Khaler, mi hermana lo hizo.

-Bueno preocupémonos por el resto-le sonrió la mujer-

-Sí.

Como todas las mañanas, Eren se duchaba y vestía en el baño mientras su cuidadora hacia guardia del otro lado de la puerta. Después de que terminará con sus cosas, se encerraba en su habitación como lo hacía a diario tomaba unos cuadros a tela, unos pinceles y pinturas y se dedicaba a crear mundos a través de lo que veía en libros. Pasaba todo su día así, a veces se sentaba a observar desde su ventanal el exterior, otras leía y así iba alternando sus días. Tampoco tenía profesores particulares, sus cercanos le enseñaban paralelamente lo que su hermana y su amigo aprendían en la escuela.

Esa tarde su hermana y su mejor amigo llegaron juntos, y cenaron con él. Luego de cenar subieron a la habitación del castaño, una vez adentro sucedió algo que no ocurría nunca. Cuando entraron Armin se aseguró de que la cuidadora de Eren no estuviera cerca y cerró la puerta cuidadosamente.

-Eren decidimos algo, pero esto debe ser un secreto nuestro y debes jurar que no harás ninguna tontería-le dijo Armin a su amigo-

-¿Qué ocurre…? No puedo prometer nada si no sé de qué estamos hablando…-terminada su frase, su amigo saco una caja de su bolso y se la mostró- ¿Qué es eso…?

-Es un teléfono celular….

-…-no tenía palabras, sabía que era pero así como lo mantuvieron encerrado tampoco le permitieron tener acceso a la tecnología-

-Eren…debe ser nuestro secreto-insistió su hermana-

-Mikasa y yo creemos que deberías por lo menos tener uno para comunicarte con nosotros, cualquier cosa que pueda ocurrir debes marcarnos y así estaremos más tranquilos…nuestros números están anotados.

-Yo…no sé qué decir….-Eren estaba demasiado entusiasmado pero a la vez sorprendido-

-No debes decir nada, solo mantener el secreto nadie más se puede enterar. Creo que debo enseñarte como se ocupa, no es muy difícil.

Armin y su hermana no tardaron en enseñarle como se usaba, no era un celular moderno pero podía mandar mensajes y recibir llamadas que era lo suficiente para él. Aprendió como mandar mensajes, como llamar y colgar, silenciarlo, apagar y encenderlo y eliminar.

-También puede llamarnos si sientes la necesidad de hablar-le sonrió su amigo una vez explicado el asunto-

-Muchas gracias chicos…-agradeció el castaño-

-Ojala pudiéramos hacer más…-lamentó Mikasa-

-Está bien con esto, de verdad muchas gracias-sonrió el chico, haciendo que su hermana se sonrojara-

-Pero recuerda que debes ocuparlo solo para eso…-advirtió una vez más Armin-

-Lo prometo.

Compartieron un rato más hasta que Armin se marchó y su hermana se fue a su habitación. Eren no dejaba de admirar su nuevo juguete, parecía un niño y fue entonces cuando tuvo un el impulso de romper lo que prometió. Era una vía al exterior, por muy pequeña que fuera, luego de tantos años encerrado hasta lo más pequeño se volvía completamente tentador. Pero no tenía a nadie más con quien contactar, entonces ¿Cómo planeaba hacerlo? No tardo en verificar ambos números que tenía anotados para sacar la conclusión de cómo funcionaban. Tenían una base, lo único que debía hacer era cambiarle el resto de los dígitos, pero eso significaba que contactaría una persona desconocida y quien sabe quién sería. Pero ya era tarde, mientras pensaba en ello ya había anotado un nuevo número que él mismo invento "Tal vez exista…" pensó.

Antes de cualquier arrepentimiento mando el primer mensaje:

"_Hola, quien quiera que seas, me gustaría hablar contigo"_

Simple y sincero, era lo que quería. Pero no hubo respuesta "Seguramente no funcionó…" pensó con decepción. "Una vez más…" se animó a escribir un nuevo mensaje:

"_¿Estas allí?"_

Nuevamente no hubo respuesta, "Tal vez si pregunto por su nombre…." Pensó y escribió un nuevo mensaje:

"_¿Cómo te llamas?"_

Espero y pero no había respuesta. Justo cuando se decidió en probar otro nuevo el teléfono vibró, al mirarlo había un nuevo mensaje que hizo acelerar su tranquilo corazón. Por un momento creyó que tendría problemas con su corazón y se asustó, pero simplemente palpitaba de emoción. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía algo así y una risita escapo de sus labios. Abrió el mensaje y decía:

"_Sera mejor que dejes de fastidiar si no quieres que algo malo te ocurra"_

¿Eso era un nombre? Bueno él no era nadie para andar criticando como se llaman los demás, el solo conocía a sus cercanos, en el mundo debían de haber gran variedad de nombres. Pero le había respondido, alguien allá afuera estaba ahora hablando con él y eso lo emocionaba bastante. Redactó un mensaje nuevo:

"_Es un nombre muy largo"_

Debía presentarse, como no lo había pensado antes y escribió un nuevo mensaje:

"_Yo me llamo Eren, espero que podamos ser amigos"_

-.-

En otro sitio, Levi venía despertando. Recibió mensajes hasta muy tarde en la noche de ese tal Eren, no había vuelto a responder ninguno de los mensajes. Esta mañana no iría a la escuela, había pensado en ir después de ir a comprar comida, pero la escuela le aburría así que iría a ver a sus amigos a los barrios bajos.

Salió de su habitación y como de costumbre, no había nadie. Pero había indicio de que su padre estuvo en la noche por allí, colillas de cigarro y latas de cerveza barata estaban esparcidos por el pasillo principal. Detestaba ver como dejaba todo sucio, él después debía ordenar y si no lo hacia la casa era capaz de ser un verdadero basurero. Vivir allí ya era una basura, pero tener un pequeño rincón para él que cerraba todas las noches con llave, era más que suficiente. Muchas veces no llegaba a dormir y nadie se daba cuenta, no había persona que fuera a preocuparse por su paradero así que iba y venía cuando quería. Podría decirse que él se subvencionaba todo, incluso la escuela. No debía pagar gracias a una beca que ganó por rendimiento, pero si fuera otro el caso no estaría en ese lugar donde iban hijos de buena familia.

Se arregló y después fue a una tienda cercana en busca de comida. Los mensajes esa mañana habían cesado, fue un gran alivio no tener que sentir tu teléfono vibrar incontables veces y cuanto a los que recibió durante la noche, eran tantos que simplemente los eliminó sin leerlos. Cuando estaba comprando, un mensaje llegó a su celular, pensando que podía ser de nuevo ese tal Eren lo tomo para eliminarlo pero el destinatario era diferente:

"_! Enanooo! ¿Dónde estás?"_

El Remitente no era más que Hanji y no se molestó en responder. Probablemente Erwin llamaría o uno de los dos lo haría.

Compró unos sándwich y una caja de cigarrillos y se fue de regreso a casa y al llegar se dio cuenta que no estaba sólo.

-Hey Levi-un hombre salió de una de las habitaciones, iba en ropa interior y despedía un potente olor a alcohol- ¿Qué traes contigo?

-¿Sigues aquí?-le preguntó sin hacer caso a la pregunta-

-Es mi casa ¿No deberías estar con los cerebritos en la escuela?-una mujer salió de la misma habitación de donde salió el hombre, llevaba un maquillaje muy fuerte y despedía el mismo olor que el hombre. Estaba en ropa interior y aun así, salió sin pudor, era obvio la clase de mujer que era-

-Keny ¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó la mujer con voz sensual hasta notar la presencia de Levi- Oh… ¿Quién es él?-preguntó riendo-No está nada mal…

La mirada lujuriosa de la mujer recorrió el cuerpo de Levi ocasionándole repugnancia, no las soportaba.

-Es el bastardo que vive conmigo-amenazó a la mujer con su tono de voz la cual entendió el mensaje-

-Tch, cuida mejor tus cosas-le dijo Levi-

-No le hagas caso, tiene un serio problema con su hombría-le dijo entre risas a la mujer-

Levi no se lo tomo para bien, pero era tan común esta situación que no reacciono ante las palabras de su padre. Si este hombre se encontraba en la casa, lo mejor sería irse de allí las cosas siempre pueden pasar a peor y no quiere ninguna sorpresa de este hombre. Sin responder al "insulto" se dio media vuelta con su bolsa abriendo la puerta de salida.

-¿A dónde vas rata asquerosa?-le preguntó Keny-

-Por ahí-respondió saliendo y cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas-

Se fue caminando a una plaza mientras comía uno de sus sándwich. La plaza estaba sin vida obviamente, todos los niños y jóvenes estaban estudiando a esta hora, si lo encontraban allí seguramente lo obligarían a ir a clases y para que eso no sucediera se subió a un árbol, quedando oculto entre las ramas. Allí encendió un cigarrillo mientras se dedicaba a ver inexpresivamente el cielo. Y de pronto, el celular sonó, un nuevo mensaje y no era exactamente de Hanji:

"_Sé que puede ser raro que te hable alguien que no conoces, pero si pudieras darme la oportunidad de conocerte…"_

Era nuevamente esta persona ¿Para qué quería esta persona conocerlo? Hay mucha gente más que puede conocer, no tiene por qué ser él. Además no tenía la mínima intención de interactuar con esta persona. Se dignó a responderle, no tenía nada mejor que hacer:

"_¿Por qué?"_

Después de mandar el mensaje pensó en la posibilidad que esta persona pudiera ser alguien que buscaba venganza, y buscaría usar un método tan idiota como este. Pero los sujetos que él conoce que pudieran buscar venganza o quisieran hacerle daño, no harían algo así. Un nuevo mensaje llegó:

"_Porque eres la primera persona que habla conmigo"_

"¿Enserio?" se preguntó sorprendido, eso no podía ser posible, de todas formas esta persona no era normal. Nuevamente escribió un mensaje:

"_¿Quién te asegura que no soy un violador o algún asesino en serie?_

De todas formas no lo era exactamente, odiaba a esa gente pero él si había matado y sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo. Un nuevo mensaje llegó:

"_¿Lo eres…?"_

Respuesta:

"_No"_

De todas formas, ¿Esta era un chico o una chica? Sabía que se llamaba Eren pero ese podía ser un nombre para ambos sexos, o por lo menos eso creía. Nuevo mensaje:

"_¡Entonces eres una buena persona!"_

Una buena persona…"No tienes ni idea" pensó. Esta persona era muy inocente, tanto así como para creer cualquier cosa que uno dijera. Era el tipo de persona que el detestaba, seguramente era un niño mimado, que todo lo tenía fácilmente y que solo sabía sonreír. No conocía nada más que el mundo de papi y mami.

**Contaminar lo puro.**

"Destruir su pequeño mundo ¿Cómo sería? Tal vez pueda jugar un poco con él y degustar esa desesperación" de tan solo imaginarlo una tenue sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.Para Rivaille eran todos exactamente igual, y este tipo de gente son simples victimas asechadas por la oscuridad. Redactó un nuevo mensaje:

"_Eren, ¿Eres mujer u hombre?"_

Si iba a conversar mínimo debía saber si era un hombre o mujer. Suponiendo lo inocente que era, respondería sin dudar. Nuevo mensaje:

"_Hombre, tu eres... ¿Mujer?"_

"…" No podía creer que lo estuviera tratando de mujer, le han dicho muchas cosas pero eso nunca se lo esperó. De muy mala gana escribió la respuesta:

"_Soy hombre"_

Respuesta:

"_Perdón, perdón como no respondías creía que te habías asustado… y bueno pensé que podrías ser una mujer por esa actitud… ¿Cómo te puedo llamar? Tu nombre es muy largo"_

Se había molestado cuando leyó la confusión que tuvo por su género, pero luego de ver que aun creía que su nombre fue la amenaza que le escribió en respuesta, no creía que fuera necesario enojarse con alguien tan estúpido como él. Decirle su nombre o parte de este no interferiría en nada, había miles de personas que podían apodarse igual.

"_Levi"_

"_Muchas gracias por hablar conmigo Levi"_

Rivaille guardó su celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón y lanzó la colilla de cigarrillo al suelo. Se quedó observando el cielo por unos segundos para luego acomodarse entre las ramas del árbol para tomar una siesta. "Así que Eren…" Pensó antes sumergirse en su sueño.

-.-

En otro lugar, un castaño apretaba su celular contra el pecho mientras sonreía. Él y solo él sabía que ese débil corazón suyo que permaneció años en calma, latía de emoción.

-Levi….-dijo sonriéndose con sus mejillas coloradas-

**Continuará…**

**Y ha llegado el segundo capítulo **** Y para aquellos que pensaban que el padre era Keny, si era Keny :D Es mi segunda historia y por lo visto a más de uno le gusto, muchas gracias por leer y espero que siga siendo de su agrado :3 Cualquier sugerencia o crítica constructiva es bienvenida. No dudes en dejar tu review y nos vemos cuídense :3 3**


	3. Sentimiento

Capítulo 3

Después de haber pasado toda la mañana durmiendo en un árbol, fue al lugar de siempre a juntarse con sus compañeros. Eren no paro de mandar mensajes todo el tiempo, no preguntó nada pero hablaba demasiado y eran sólo temas triviales, pero era impresionante para Rivaille que una persona que recién conoces te hable demasiado. Tuvo que decirle que estaría ocupado y después le hablaría para que cesaran los mensajes de una buena vez, luego de eso mando un mensaje a Farlan para avisarle que se dirigía hacia allá y se juntarían donde siempre.

-Levi no te esperábamos tan temprano-saludó con la mano al azabache que venía llegando-

-No fui a clases hoy-respondió-

-Buaj, odio las clases solo te dicen que hacer y te restringen. Después de todo eso no te servirá para sobrevivir en el mundo real-menospreció Isabel-

-Eso es porque a ti no se te da nada bien eso…-le dijo Farlan-

-¡No es que no se me dé bien! Sólo…me aburro…-respondió molesta-

Farlan e Isabel dejaron de asistir a la escuela hace un año, no tenían los medios como para andar asistiendo y debido a su falta de ingresos, preferían ocupar ese tiempo en ganar dinero a estar estudiando. Hasta Levi se preguntaba por qué iba a la escuela, pudo haberla dejado hace mucho tiempo, pero nunca lo hizo aunque nunca seguía las normas. Ellos nunca fueron a la misma escuela juntos, esa escuela era de elite.

Un rugido muy familiar hizo enrojecer a la chica.

-¿Tienes hambre?-le preguntó Farlan-

-N-no-respondió avergonzada-

-Ayer comimos un montón, y aun así tienes hambre…

-Tampoco he almorzado-dijo Levi-

-¿Ves? Es normal. Mi hermano también tiene hambre-respondió inflando los cachetes, mientras su amigo solo respondía con un suspiro-

Terminaron en un restaurant de bajo presupuesto, donde la gente que asistía allí no era para nada normal. Pero mientras estuviera él nada ocurriría además de las miradas incesantes de la gente. Miradas iban y venían, algunas cargadas con temor, otras con recelo y otras con desprecio.

-Tu presencia es muy fuerte…-le dijo en voz baja Farlan-

-Lo sé-respondió-

-¡Mi hermano es tan fuerte que todos lo respetan!-alagó la chica-

Y era verdad, Levi era muy conocido en esos sectores por ser "la persona con la cual es mejor que no te metas", corrían muchos rumores sobre sus actos y lo fuerte que era y por ello la gente le tenía "respeto" generado por el miedo, pero muchos otros bandos estaban atentos a cualquier oportunidad que se presentara para eliminarlo.

Un camarero se acercó temerosamente a la mesa donde se encontraban los tres.

-Disculpen… ¿su orden?-preguntó con temor captando la mirada de Levi y con ella asustándose aún más-

-¡Yo quiero este sándwich!-ordenó la chica levantando alegremente uno de sus brazos y con el otro señalando la carta-

-Nosotros vamos a querer lo mismo que ella-sonrió tenuemente el chico pidiendo el resto-

-Sí, no demoro-voló de allí en cuando pudo-

Pasaron unos segundos y el chico se percató de un detalle que no tomaron en cuenta.

-Espera, Isabel el sándwich que ordenaste… ¡Es uno de los más costosos!

-¿Qué…? Pero nos alcanza…o eso creo…-se preocupó la pelirroja-

-No te preocupes yo pagare-ofreció Levi-

-¿¡Enserio!?-sonrió la chica-

-Levi no debes consentirla demasiado…Ya nos das mucha ayuda-le dijo el chico-

-Tú también tienes hambre.

-Eh…-se impactó Farlan al ser descubierto-

-Sólo come-insistió-

-.-

Luego de entender que Levi estaba ocupado, se aseguró de eliminar todos los mensajes por mucho que le doliera, era su primera conversación con alguien de afuera pero si quería continuar con ello debía hacerlo. Tenía que asegurarse además de esconder el teléfono y los accesorios. En la caja de sus materiales para pintar escondió a fondo los accesorios y allí también dejaría el aparato mientras no estuviera con él. Eren odiaba que se metieran en sus materiales y todos lo sabían, que lo siguiera odiando no sería extraño así que no levantaría sospecha.

Su cuidadora llegó para cuidarlo y se dispuso hacer lo mismo de todas las mañanas. Una vez aseado tomo uno de sus libros para leer, pero su atención se dirigía a la caja de sus utensilios "¿Se habrá desocupado? ¿Me habrá mandado un mensaje?" se preguntaba el castaño y sin poder tomar atención a lo que leía, se fue a ver el aparato. Nada, ningún mensaje.

"Debe continuar ocupado… la gente afuera tiene cosas que hacer después de todo." Se decía a sí mismo. Y entonces, tocaron la puerta despegándolo de sus pensamientos y guardando el teléfono con apuro.

-Eh, ¿Sí?-preguntó nervioso-

-Eren, voy a entrar-aviso una voz masculina abriendo la puerta-

-Papá…eh hola, ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó el castaño-

-Vine a ver a mi paciente favorito-le sonrió-

-Ah, sí…-entristeció, siempre venía con ese propósito era muy raro que viniera para saber algo más que su salud y examinarlo-¿Debo ir a la sala?

-Sí, te espero allí-le dijo y se fue-

Dentro de esa inmensa casa en la que vivían, el padre de Eren tenía una sala médica para sus estudios y para mantener a su hijo. Era un lugar al cual tenían prohibido entrar a no ser que él diera permiso, en ella habían muchos materiales y trabajos de su padre por lo que no debían entrar para no ocasionar ningún desorden. La sala era aún más grande que la habitación de Eren y tenía toda clase de objetos médicos, un verdadero hospital en casa.

-Permiso…-tocó la puerta antes de entrar-

-Pasa hijo, siéntate en la camilla-le señaló-

-Sí-obedeció y se sentó-

-¿Cómo te has sentido?-le preguntó mientras tecleaba en su computadora-

-Bien...-recordó como su corazón latió por los mensajes-Muy bien…

-Mmm…es un alivio, quítate la ropa y ve a la pesa, luego te haré unos exámenes.

-Sí-obedeció y dejo sus prendas en la camilla-

Su padre lo examinó y le hizo todo examen necesario, mientras lo hacía Eren le contaba todo lo que había hecho en estos días que no lo vio, obviamente omitiendo todo lo relacionado con el teléfono. Su padre lo escuchaba y respondía a penas.

-Estas muy conversador hoy, ¿Ocurrió algo?

-…-la pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa-N-no, pero no estuviste en casa por mucho tiempo….

-Bueno, pero aun así te veo muy animado hoy.

-Tal vez…-pensó en su interior en Levi y otra persona vino a su mente-¿Cómo esta mamá…?

-Se encuentra estable, pero no ha respondido a nada.

-Ya que estoy mejor… ¿Puedo ir a verla?

-No, salir no es algo que puedas hacer-respondió en seco-

-Pero estoy mejor, por favor quiero verla solo un momento…-le rogó con la mirada-

-Eren-puso sus manos en los hombros de su hijo- debes entender por qué te hemos tenido aquí todo este tiempo. El mundo no te hace bien, debes permanecer aquí con nosotros no debes salir. Te amamos y por eso queremos lo mejor para ti lo sabes ¿No?

Era lo que venía escuchando desde hace mucho tiempo, estaba cansado de ello. Sabía eso, pero él quería salir de esta casa, ya había sentido que su corazón podía latir ante emociones sin ningún problema entonces, ¿Por qué?

-Quiero verla, no la he visto desde que está allí ¡Es mi madre!-le gritó-

-Eren… cálmate.

-Por favor…es un hospital cualquier problema estaré en un hospital contigo…

Transcurrieron unos segundos, donde el castaño rogaba con la mirada, antes de tomar una decisión.

-Bueno…-dijo su padre en un suspiro-te llevare a verla, pero vas a pasar desapercibido.

-¡Sí, sí! ¡Lo prometo!-gritó de alegría-¿Cuándo iremos? ¿Hoy?

-No hoy no, pero iremos te lo prometo-acaricio la cabeza del menor-

-¡Gracias!-sonrió-

-Ahora necesito ponerte una inyección.

-Sí claro-extendió el brazo mientras su padre preparaba la dosis-¿Para qué es?

-Nada muy importante, es para asegurarnos de que sigas así como estas. Haz mejorado notablemente estoy muy feliz por eso, pero no debemos descuidarnos-le dijo mientras le inyectaba la dosis-

-Lo sé…

-Terminamos por hoy, debo volver al trabajo ahora.

-No olvides lo que me prometiste…-tomó a su padre de la manga-

-Es una promesa.

Fue lo último que escucho de su padre, después se fue a trabajar y sabía que después de eso podrían pasar días, semanas hasta volver a verlo. Pero la posibilidad de ir a ver a su madre después de tanto tiempo era suficiente para apaciguar la espera.

Recordó el teléfono y subió a encerrarse a su habitación, al verlo se percató de que no había ningún mensaje. "Debo esperar…" se dijo a sí mismo, y para pasar el tiempo comenzó a pintar. Por un momento trató de imaginarse como podría ser esa persona, pero no sabía nada de él…nada…darse cuenta de eso lo hizo sentir un vacío…

"Me estoy volviendo ambicioso…"pensó y sin darse cuenta escribió el nombre de su destinatario en la tela…

-.-

Ya estaba anocheciendo, Levi había pasado todo el día con sus compañeros en un bar de apuestas. Salieron de allí con una gran cantidad de dinero como de costumbre. Rivaille era muy astuto para ese tipo de juegos, según las expresiones del rostro de los demás sabía las condiciones del juego y con ello decidía que hacer.

-Bueno, nosotros nos retiramos ha sido un placer-dijo Farlan a la multitud que se encontraba en la misma mesa que ellos-

-Espera-dijo un hombre-Tú-dirigiéndose al azabache-Eres Levi, tú mataste a un hermano mío…la policía podrá no saberlo, pero tus técnicas son muy conocidas por no dejar rastro…-le dijo sacando una cuchilla-

-Me he desecho de mucha basura como para recordar cada uno de sus asquerosos rostros-le respondió fríamente Levi-

-¿¡Que has dicho enano!?-se levantó abruptamente el hombre-

-Levi…-le susurró Farlan por la espalda-

-Descuida-se dirigió al chico para luego retomar la conversación con el hombre-Si tu hermano fue una de mis víctimas no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, entiendo que quieras tomar venganza. Adelante, no demorare en acabar con lo que queda de basura-le amenazó con la mirada-

-…bastardo…-maldijo entre dientes y tuvo que guardarse su odio-

-Vámonos-les dijo a sus compañeros dándole la espalda al hombre-

Salieron de allí y se dirigieron a comprar alimento para llevar a casa de ambos chicos. Y mientras iban de camino el teléfono de Levi sonó:

-¿Qué ocurre?-respondió fastidiado-

-¡LEVI! ¿Dónde te metiste?-se escuchaba por el otro lado del teléfono-

-En ningún lado.

-¡Levi si vas a un prostíbulo debes decirme!

-…-su rostro reflejo su ánimo-

-Es una broma pequeñín-le dijo dulcemente-Pero hablando seriamente, debes asistir a clases. Estas teniendo muchos conflictos con tu actitud, tu rendimiento te tiene aquí pero no siempre será así…no todos tienen tu suerte. ¡Pero si quieres trabajar bailando para tus clientes yo te apoyo!-lo ultimó diciéndolo alegremente-

-Tch, no molestes-colgó-

-¿Quién era?-preguntó curiosa Isabel-

-Alguien con quien nunca debes interactuar…

Pasaron por una tienda para comprar comida, con el dinero que ganaron Isabel compro varios ramen que se encontraban en oferta captando la atención de todo el personal de la tienda. El único que se vio terriblemente afectado fue Farlan que trataba de silenciar los gritos eufóricos de la chica, mientras que Levi se alejó y se dedicó a llevar otras cosas.

-Maldición Isabel, no puedes entrar así a una tienda…-le dijo Farlan-

-No hice nada-respondió desafiante-¡Gracias a mi hermano podremos comer mucho de nuevo!-sonrió-

Levi se detuvo y sus compañeros voltearon a verlo.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó la chica-

-Nada, tengo que devolverme. Los veré mañana-se despidió-

-Ve con cuidado Levi-le dijo el chico-

-Los demás deben tener cuidado tonto, ¡Adiós!-se despidió la chica levantando un brazo mientras el otro cargaba sus compras-

Volvió a su casa, no tenía intenciones de hacerlo pero las palabras de Hanji lo dejaron pensando. No encontraba nada interesante en los estudios, pero continuaba asistiendo y si continuaba faltando tantas veces acabaría siendo expulsado. Tal vez, significaría perder un pedazo de la rutina y eso descolocaría su vida o quién sabe.

**Vivir ¿Con qué fin?**

Para su mala suerte, llegó y el ruido que se escuchaba le dio a entender que espectáculo se llevaba a cabo adentro. Risas de mujeres y hombres se escuchaban en la sala principal, el olor a droga y alcohol era muy fuerte, Keny tenía a sus juntas dentro de la casa. Trató de pasar desapercibido, pero su padre tenía un instinto muy agudo.

-Miren quien llego, la rata asquerosa…-dijo sonriendo-

-Keny-se acercó un hombre-No seas tan malo, ¿Por qué mejor no hacemos que pase un buen rato con nosotros?-miró al azabache lujuriosamente-

-No sirve ni para eso. Hey, anda a comprar más licor, se acabó-se interpuso en el camino de Levi-

-Muévete viejo-le dijo en seco el azabache-

-No nos estamos entendiendo Levi…-le amenazó-

Se tenía que mover rápido de allí, tomó uno de los brazos de Keny y le hizo una llave dejándolo en el suelo, trato de subir corriendo por las escaleras pero se desplomo en el suelo luego de que su padre maniobrara con una de sus piernas. Intentó levantarse pero Keny se encontraba en su espalda sosteniéndolo de sus muñecas, acercó su rostro al oído de Levi y le susurró:

-¿O quieres quedarte a jugar aquí mientras yo salgo? Tal y como lo hacía la sucia de tu madre…

-¡Aleja tu asqueroso rostro de mí!-le dio un cabezazo en todo el rostro, haciendo que llevará sus manos a su nariz que derramaba sangre, y así poder escabullirse-

-¡Tú bastardo ven aquí!-le gritó a sus espaldas Keny-

Se apresuró en entrar a su habitación y cerrar la puerta. Los seguros de la puerta el mismo los hizo pensando en el peso de Keny y sus acciones, asegurándose así de que no pudiera entrar. Su padre llegó hasta la puerta, pero al darse cuenta de que estaba cerrada no se esforzó de más, seguramente porque se encontraba con más gente y eso fue un alivio. Toda la comida que había comprado, cayó en medio de la pelea y se quedó sin nada, era obvio que mañana no quedaría nada de todas formas. Se sacó la chaqueta y antes de dejarla sobre la cama el teléfono vibró, era un mensaje de Eren y no era un buen momento para andar mandando mensajes…

"_Sé que me dijiste que estarías ocupado pero, ¿Estás bien?"_

Que mal momento para preguntar por eso, de hecho había olvidado por completo a Eren. No tenía ganas de conversar con ese niño, pero si no respondía recibiría mensajes sin descanso, escribió un mensaje:

"_Estoy bien"_

Con eso no esperaba que se quedara callado, pero por lo menos no insistiría, no tenía ánimos de andar respondiendo preguntas, tenía unos inmensos deseos de destrozar algo…"Eren…"pensó, de todas formas para eso lo tenía, pretendía destrozar su pequeño mundo y disfrutar como se hundía en la suciedad…Un mensaje llegó antes de que pudiera pensar qué redactar:

"_Menos mal, creí que te había ocurrido algo estaba preocupado"_

Por primera vez, sus deseos de destrozar algo quedaron reducidos, lo que acaba de leer lo dejo completamente descolocado no era normal para él ver eso. "¿Qué clase de persona eres? preocupándote por quien no conoces…" Era la primera vez que le decían eso…

"_¿Por qué te preocupas de mí? No nos conocemos"_

Eren:

"_Sí nos conocemos, tu eres Levi y yo soy Eren"_

Levi:

"_Eso no basta para conocerse..."_

Eren:

"_¿Entonces podemos conocernos mejor?"_

Lo simple que podía a llegar a ser ese niño lo sorprendía, jamás conoció alguien así ni creyó que pudiera existir, esta vez, los mensajes se convirtieron en algo cálido, un sentimiento que nunca antes sintió. ¿Qué era? de tan solo pensarlo se intranquilizaba. Pero ya no podía retroceder.

Levi:

"_¿De qué quieres hablar?"_

Eren:

"_No sé… No soy bueno relacionándome con los demás"_

Levi:

"_Antes hablaste demasiado sin ningún problema"_

Eren:

"_¿De verdad? Lo siento si te moleste…"_

Levi:

"_¿Por qué te cuesta hablar con los demás?"_

Eren:

"_No conozco a nadie, además de mi familia"_

Eso no podía ser posible, pero luego de que Levi le preguntara el por qué, sólo supo que por una enfermedad no salía de su casa desde pequeño y tampoco tuvo contacto con el mundo. Debía vivir en una verdadera burbuja, no conocía lo sucio que era el mundo…

Eren:

"_¿Te gusta el mundo?"_

¿Qué debería responder a esa pregunta? Sí el mismo, forma parte del desastre que ese niño no conoce.

Levi:

"_¿Te interesa conocerlo?"_

Respondió con una pregunta evadiendo así la anterior.

Eren:

"_Sí, ¿Podrías enseñármelo?"_

Dudo por un momento en que responder, ¿Él enseñándole el mundo? Pero inconscientemente escribió su respuesta:

Levi:

"_Sí"_

Poco a poco Eren se fue incrustando en su vida sin ser invitado. Esa noche pudo por primera vez abandonar el mundo y sumergirse en otro, no importó todo lo que hubiera ocurrido sino de lo que estaba viviendo en ese instante.

_**Continuará…**_

_**Pude actualizar :D perdón por la demora de verdad estuve ocupada y me retrase con los fics D: Para quien preguntó si habría Lemon y cualquiera que quiera saber, si amigos habrá lemon pero mucho más adelante, primero vendrá el desarrollo de la historia. Bueno me despido rápido porque ando corta de tiempo espero les haya gustado y muchas gracias por leer :3**_

_**Cuídense nos vemos!**_


	4. Smile

Capítulo 4

La semana fue igual de rutinaria con la única y notable diferencia de los mensajes que intercambiaba con Eren. Sorprendentemente los días se volvían más ligeros y sus temas de conversación eran tan simple donde gran parte ella era llevada por el chico, y eso era suficiente para cambiar la rutina de Rivaille.

Domingo por la mañana, Levi había quedado de ir al zoológico con Hanji y Erwin. Si no se presentaba, era probable que esa mujer lo buscara por cielo mar y tierra y quien sabe que otras cosas haría…Además recibiría un soborno de parte de ella y no se pudo resistir ante un exquisito té negro.

El punto de encuentro sería en la estación de metro que se encontraba cerca de la escuela, a las 11:00 am. Eran las 11:05 am cuando llegó y ya se encontraban allí esperándolo como si hubieran estado hace siglos.

-¡Levi te demoraste un montón!-le gritó Hanji-

-Son las 11:05...-respondió con fastidio-

-Estamos aquí desde las 10:00…-agregó Erwin- Pasó por mi casa muy temprano…

-Tú serás el responsable si no logramos ver bien al tigre por la cantidad de gente-apuntó al azabache-

Levi prefirió callar y dedicarle una de esas miradas tan típicas de él cargadas con todo el despreció posible hacia la persona. Tomaron el metro para dirigirse a su destino que se encontraba a unas cuantas estaciones de allí. De camino, Hanji no paraba de hablar sobre todo lo que esperaba ver y lo que sabía de esos animales con una voz y expresión típicas de una loca que captaron la atención de varias personas que miraron extrañados. Sus dos acompañantes intercambiaban miradas, rogando que se cansara y callara pronto.

-Si hubiera podido, te habría buscado a ti también. Pero como no sabemos dónde vives, no pude ir más temprano-la castaña se dirigió a Levi-

-Es un alivio-respondió el azabache-

-Nunca nos has dicho dime ¿Dónde vives?

-En mi casa-respondió enseguida mirándola a la cara, la respuesta generó una leve risita de la boca del rubio-

-Oh, Apuesto a que tiene puertas y ventanas ¿No?-continuó la broma no siendo bien recibida-

-Bien, suficiente ambos-dijo Erwin interrumpiendo la comunicación que llevaban sus compañeros y empezaba a enfadar a Rivaille-

Ya había pasado mediodía, pagaron la entrada y pasaron sin ningún problema. El zoológico era tan grande, que un par de horas no eran suficientes para alcanzar a ver todas sus atracciones, el tigre que tanto deseaba Hanji era uno de los últimos. Visitaron unas cuantas jaulas de animales para luego comer algo antes de continuar el recorrido, claro que al principio fue difícil convencer que se detuviera un momento. En el interior del recinto, había varios lugares para comer y no eran muy costosos, se sentaron a comer unos sándwich junto a unas bebidas y conversaron. Mientras almorzaban Levi sacaba el teléfono a cada segundo para verificar si había algún mensaje, se había vuelto un habito tenerlo en la mano. Sin embargo, no había nada en la bandeja de entrada. Le pareció raro, ya que Eren comenzaba a enviar mensajes desde muy temprano, pero no tenía por qué preocuparse no era algo existencial en su vida a pesar de que su actitud demostrará todo lo contrario.

-¿Qué pasa? Has estado mirando tu teléfono todo el rato-le señaló Hanji-

-Nada-se apresuró en guardarlo-

-No será… ¿tu novia?-preguntó mirándolo picarescamente-

-¿Tienes novia?-preguntó Erwin-

-No, son invenciones de la loca…-aclaró-

El resto del tiempo que estuvieron almorzando, en su mente se llevaba a cabo un duelo entre la decisión de mandarle un mensaje o seguir esperando ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan dependiente de esos detalles? Ahora no podía mantenerse tranquilo "Que sensación tan desagradable" pensó en lo que llegó un mensaje:

"_¿Vendrás hoy?"_

El mensaje no era de Eren sino de Farlan y al darse cuenta, el golpe de adrenalina que sintió en el momento se esfumó inmediatamente. Escribió un "no" por respuesta y cansado de estar sintiéndose así de intranquilo, se dignó a escribir un mensaje para Eren:

"_¿Se te fracturaron los dedos que finalmente callaste?"_

No era precisamente un mensaje agradable, sobre todo porque en el descargaba parte de su estado anímico. Jamás se sintió así y él, que siempre se preocupó de llevar una vida emocionalmente monótona, no se le resultaba nada agradable tener que lidiar con esto.

Su esfuerzo por mandar un mensaje no fue retribuido, no hubo respuesta de parte de su destinatario. Esto lo hizo enfadar y guardarse el teléfono en el bolsillo con mucho odio.

-¿Entendiste Levi?-le preguntó Hanji de sorpresa-

-¿Ah?-le respondió-

La verdad, era que mientras él se encontraba muy ocupado con su teléfono y emociones, Hanji y Erwin conversaban como si Levi también estuviera escuchando, pese a que su mente nunca estuvo presente.

-Cielos Levi te hemos estado hablando ¿Escuchaste algo? Has estado pendiente de tu teléfono en todo momento. Pareces obsesivo compulsivo…-le reprochó la castaña-

-No creo que me haya perdido de nada-respondió Levi-

-Creemos que lo mejor será continuar ahora que todos están almorzando, de esa forma podremos ver mejor todo-le explicó Erwin-

-Como quieran-dijo levantándose al igual que sus compañeros-

Era un día precioso, el cielo despejado con pocas nubes que dejaban pasar los rayos de luz, la temperatura era ideal para estar de paseo y el cálido ambiente de parejas, familia y amigos llenaban el lugar. En medio de tan bello paisaje, la negativa aura del azabache se hacía notar intimidando a todo niño pequeño que estuviera cerca. Hanji parecía ser la única que lo estaba disfrutando de verdad, se dedicaba a gritar en cada jaula que viera, pero debido a que Levi llevaba una lucha interna no le importó. Erwin por su lado trataba de entender a la mujer, pero al cabo de un rato terminaba aburriéndose y se ponía a estudiar el mismo al animal y su entorno.

Por un momento, Levi recordó que Eren le contó que tenía una enfermedad por la cual no puede salir al exterior "Talvez le ocurrió algo" pensó, pero la idea solo lo intranquilizaba más. No le importaba lo que le ocurriera, así debía ser después de todo la gente va y viene en cada momento, una más y una menos no haría la diferencia, nadie estaría allí al final… Inesperadamente, el teléfono vibró y era la cura para tranquilizar su incontrolable ser:

"_Lo siento, amanecí enfermo y no podía hablar"_

Seguido por segundos llego un nuevo mensaje:

"_Lo siento mucho Levi, lo siento"_

Eren parecía estar más desesperado que Levi y tal y como pensó, algo le había ocurrido ¿Preocupación? o ¿Curiosidad? , no sabía que era lo que sintió en el momento pero de lo que si estaba seguro era de la gran molestia de la que se liberó apenas leyó el mensaje.

Levi:

"_Ya te había dado por muerto"_

Eren:

"No…"

Esas no eran palabras adecuadas para alguien que pasa en su casa enfermo, pero ¿Hasta qué punto podría ser eso? No creía que eso pudiera llegar al punto a que jugara con su vida, así que no tendría por qué preocuparse por ello. Aun así, en el último mensaje las palabras de Eren fueron menos expresivas, cómo si algo lo hubiera perturbado. Y fue cuando estaba frente a las jirafas que tuvo una gran idea.

Levi:

"_¿Alguna vez has ido a un zoológico?"_

Eren:

"_No los conozco, pero sé que son"_

Con eso fue suficiente, tomó su teléfono y con la cámara que traía incluida enfoco a las jirafas que estaban viendo y tomó una foto, la adjunto en un mensaje y se la envió. "Esto es estúpido" pensó pero de todas formas lo hizo. Podría no conocer un zoológico, pero aparecen en todos lados, televisión, revistas, internet, y muchos más, no sería gran cosa enviarle una simple foto de una jirafa.

Nuevo mensaje:

"_¡Es una jirafa! ¿Lo es verdad? ¡Es preciosa, por favor muéstrame más!"_

Este niño, no paraba de sorprenderlo, era tan distinto a la gente que solía ver diariamente que parecía sacado de un libro de fantasía u otro mundo. Sin darse cuenta, estaba dejándose llevar cada vez más por ese ser que emitía algo que nunca antes había experimentado.

_**Para alguien que ha vivido en la oscuridad, ver la luz podría volverse en un evento fatal.**_

Durante el resto del recorrido Rivaille se dedicó a tomar fotos de todo lo que iban viendo y las enviaba al chico mediante mensajes. No descuidó ningún animal, todos los que fueron viendo los capturó y Eren preguntaba muchas veces por muchos detalles, detalles que el normal de la gente no notaría o no se cuestionaría. El tigre que tanto quería ver Hanji fue uno de los más difíciles de fotografiar debido a la multitud de gente, pero incluso las personas que se colaban en las fotos resultaban fascinantes para Eren.

-Parece que te estas entreteniendo con los animales Levi-le sonrió Hanji tomándolo desprevenido-

-No molestes-se defendió-

-¿Por qué no nos tomamos una foto?-propuso la castaña mientras tomaba a Levi del brazo-¡No tenemos ninguna!

-Ni lo sueñes loca de mierda-se liberó de Hanji de un tirón-

-Yo opino lo mismo, saquémonos una foto-apoyó la idea el rubio y junto con la castaña tomaron los brazos de Levi, mientras la chica apuntaba hacia ellos con la cámara-

-¡Sonrían!-avisó-

-¡Suéltenme!-gritó furioso el azabache-

En la foto, Erwin salía con una sonrisa madura y normal mientras que Levi y Hanji parecían perro y gato. Hanji con su sonrisa tan alegre y bromista de siempre huyendo de Levi en estado de furia que apuntaba a golpearla con el puño que era sujetado por Erwin.

-Aw... Es hermosa-alababa la foto en su teléfono-

-Más te vale borrar eso ahora mismo-amenazó Levi-

-¿La quieres? ¡Alcánzame! –lo retó y salió corriendo-

-¡Hanji!-gritó Erwin-

-No iré tras ella…

-Espera aquí, yo la traigo-dijo el rubio y fue a buscarla-

Esa mujer siempre buscaba sacarlo de quicio se podía volver realmente molesta cuando quería. En vez de quedarse allí como estúpido a esperar a que vuelvan, se movió a buscar más que fotografiar. Llegó a donde se encontraban los lobos y logró sacar una estupenda foto donde el animal miraba directamente a la cámara. Se la envió a Eren y este respondió:

"_Son realmente hermosos, y la gente se ve tan feliz pero ¿Está bien tenerlos enjaulados?"_

Levi:

"_¿A qué te refieres?_

Eren:

"_Son hermosos, pero se ven tristes, sobre todo el lobo que me acabas de enviar. Tiene una mirada tan solitaria…"_

Levi:

"_Son animales, no deben entender"_

Eren:

"_Claro…"_

Habían temas que cambiaban la intensidad de las palabras en los mensajes de Eren. Levi volvió a ver al lobo al interior de la jaula. Tenía unos potentes ojos amarillos clavados en los suyos, era un estupendo animal pero como dijo Eren, tenía una mirada solitaria probablemente producto de su naturaleza o quizá era lo que realmente expresaba. Por un momento relacionó al animal con Eren, encerrado en una jaula con esa mirada tan sola y calmada, luego creyó estar dándole muchas vueltas al asunto y lo dejo de lado.

No tardaron mucho en encontrarlo y cuando lo hicieron ya estaban a punto de cerrar así que se fueron. Una vez afuera Levi les dijo que se iría caminando, trataron de convencerlo que era de noche y los casos de asesinato y robo han ido en aumento, pero les dijo que no tenían de que preocuparse que vivía cerca. Era falso pero gracias a ello lo dejaron solo, después de todo no era la clase de persona que llegara a ser víctima de actos como esos.

Ese detalle fue suficiente para despertar de la fantasía que era hablar con Eren todos los días. Lo que hacía por teléfono era solo un mero mundo utópico, la realidad era la que él vivía cada día, desde que llego a este sucio mundo y era esta en la que se debía de quedar.

Nuevo mensaje:

"_Muchas gracias por mostrarme hoy parte de tu mundo…"_

"Parte de mi mundo...Este no es mi mundo" pensó en su interior y apretó el celular con fuerza guardándolo en su bolsillo pero otro mensaje llego:

"_Debo dormir ahora, buenas noches Levi cuídate y gracias realmente me hiciste muy feliz. Eres un buen amigo."_

Se estaba volviendo incapaz de resistirse a las palabras de esa persona, tenía que esforzarse no podía embriagarse de esa calidez que le trasmitía y olvidar lo que es la realidad. Demasiado tarde, sus impulsos no respondían a su razonamiento y escribió una respuesta:

"_Descansa"_

No importaba cuando se resistiera, ni cuanto luchara y cuanto lo evitara, no lograba entender por qué era arrastrado a sentir emociones que nunca experimentó y siempre evitó, a lograr ver aunque fuera por unos minutos, el mundo de una forma diferente y a que algo le estuviera ganando.

Si bien su casa quedaba lejos de donde venía, el tiempo que emprendía en volver caminando bajo el manto nocturno, era una de las cosas que lograban calmarlo y hacerlo meditar. No obstante su caminata nocturna fue interrumpida por el teléfono que vibraba por una llamada de Farlan.

-¿Alo?-hablo primero Levi-

-¡Levi hemos tenido problema! Atacaron a Isabel…

-… ¿Dónde están?-preguntó conservando la calma-

-En un hospital privado...

-Mándame la dirección, voy para allá-colgó y en instantes recibió la dirección apresurándose para llegar-

Su condición física era tan buena, que no tardó en llegar al hospital señalado que además, no se encontraba muy lejos de donde estaba. No preguntó por ninguna habitación ya que Farlan le había dado todos los detalles, pero no tenía idea de cuáles eran las condiciones que se encontraba Isabel ni la gravedad del asunto. Al encontrarse fuera de la habitación no dudo ni tuvo temor y abrió la puerta y la encontró en la cama de hospital, sentada y con algunos vendajes. Cuando Levi entró la chica enseguida le miró pero no mostró la alegría de siempre al recibirlo.

-Levi-se levantó Farlan de la silla en la cual estaba-Debemos hablar-lo llevo afuera antes de que pudiera siquiera decir algo-

-¿Qué ocurrió?-le preguntó-

-Había ido a comprar algunas cosas yo me descuide, no me di cuenta cuando se fue y en el momento que me percaté salí a buscarla y cuando lo hice…-titubeo un segundo-Habían unos hombres que la golpearon y trataron de abusar de ella…

-¿Lo hicieron?-preguntó fríamente-

-Ella dijo que no...

-Bien-respondió y se retiró de allí-

-¡Levi!-le gritó Farlan pero no logró detenerlo-

En los barrios bajos, Levi se encontraba en la casa de sus compañeros que fueron agredidos por unos hombres. Comprobó que nadie hubiera entrado a ocasionar más daño para después ir tras el rastro de los agresores. Traía consigo una sudadera negra con capucha y unos pantalones ajustados color beige, se puso el gorro y emprendió su búsqueda por los oscuros callejones de esa zona.

En un escondido callejón, tres hombres se encontraban bebiendo unas cervezas mientras fumaban un tipo droga ilícita y discutían entre ellos sin cuidar su tono de voz.

-Esa zorra me mordió cuando trate de besarla…-uno de los hombres acarició su herido labio inferior-

-Debemos buscarlos, escaparon y nos podrían traer problemas-dijo uno de sus compañeros-

-Sí y cuando los encontremos, podremos terminar lo que empezamos-tomó un sorbo de su cerveza-

Una silueta se vio acercarse entre las sombras de la noche, su paso era tranquilo y llamó la atención de los tres hombres.

-¡Oye tú! Si no quieres proble…

-Ustedes tres, ¿Se divirtieron con la chica?-preguntó la silueta interrumpiendo el fin de la frase-

-¿Ah? ¿Quién mierda te crees…?-desafió uno de los hombres-

-Dije ¿Te gusto la chica cerdo asqueroso?-con sus palabras levanto el mentón dejando ver claramente su gélida y asesina mirada espantándolos por unos segundos-

-…Ah…tus amigos, como me hubiera gustado violar a la zorra de tu amiga hasta destrozar su asqueroso cuerpo-le dijo sonriendo-

-Ja y por si fuera poco, a tu amigo también y tu amiga aguanta a dos de nosotros juntos así que…hubiéramos disfrutado tod…

El segundo hombre que hablo no alcanzó a terminar su frase, ya que el personaje de los fríos ojos se había abalanzado sin anunciarse y clavó una cuchilla bajo el mentón asegurándose que no muriera al instante, sino que primero se ahogara con su propia sangre.

Los dos hombres restantes quedaron helados al ver la rapidez con la cual había sido atacado su compañero, y como caía ahora al suelo en un charco de sangre. Botaron sus latas de cerveza y la droga que traían consigo para prepararse a pelear.

-¡Pedazo de mierda te romperé el hocico!-sacó una cuchilla uno de los hombres y fue al ataque-

Pero sin darse cuenta, su atacante se encontraba en su espalda y con mucha potencia le clavó la cuchilla en su columna, desgarrándola verticalmente con mucha fuerza. El grito mortal que profirió fue lo único que logro hacer antes de que su cuerpo se desplomara en el suelo, sólo quedaba un hombre que se mantenía atemorizado pero firme para atacar en cualquier momento.

El personaje de la capucha liberó la sangre de su cuchilla de una sacudida y avanzó lentamente hacia el último hombre que se encontraba de frente.

-¡NO TE ACERQUES O TE MATO!-gritó en desesperación pero el personaje seguía avanzando- ¡RETROCEDE!-se abalanzó sobre su contrincante pero fue derribado-

Rápidamente, el hombre fue inmovilizado por puñaladas que dieron con puntos claves para la movilidad de sus brazos y piernas. Se encontraba sobre el frio piso inmovilizado, viendo como su atacante se aproximaba y dándose cuenta que del cuello de este, colgaba una placa con el símbolo de unas alas. Al verlo, sus ojos se abrieron completamente por la sorpresa de la persona que los estaba casando.

-Así que fuiste tú-le dijo fríamente al hombre-

-Rivaille… ¡Tú maldito demonio salvaje!-le gritó-

-Tienes una boca muy grande, déjame ayudarte con eso-dijo preparando su cuchilla y agarrándolo de los cabellos, posicionó la cuchilla en la boca del hombre y le abrió el orificio en ambas mejillas, dibujando una sonrisa en ellas-

Los gritos de agonía mientras realizaba los cortes hicieron eco en los callejones oscuros de los alrededores, la sangre que caía formó un charco alrededor de la cabeza del hombre que no paraba de gritar y derramar lágrimas del dolor.

-Ahora dime, ¿Qué más pensabas hacer con ellos?-dijo mientras descendía la cuchilla por el pecho del hombres, cortando los botones de la camisa que traía puesta-

-¡Los voy atrapar! ¡A ti y a todos tus amigos y los haré pedazos! ¡Violaré a tu amiga innumerables veces mientras ustedes dos se tragan sus propias lenguas!-gritaba con odio mientras escupía sangre-

-No creo que eso sea posible-frenó la cuchilla en la entrepierna del hombre haciéndolo sobresaltar-Te daré una oportunidad ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Tus bolas o tu miembro?-le preguntó fríamente presionando la cuchilla contra el bulto-

-¿¡Qué haces!? ¡NO TE ATREVAS BASURA!-intentó moverse, pero fue imposible y nuevamente escupió sangre-

-No me ensucies escoria-le dijo mirándolo a los ojos-

Eran las siete de la mañana, estaba amaneciendo y Rivaille venía de regreso al hospital. Antes de ir a la habitación de Isabel, pasó por la sala de espera de operaciones que a esa hora se encontraba sin nadie. En ella había una máquina de bebidas y comida, puso algunas monedas para comprar unas galletas y un té en lata. Luego meter la mano para sacar sus cosas se dio vuelta impactándose con "algo" que le hizo perder la lata de sus manos.

-¡Ah! Eh... ¡Lo siento!-se disculpó y agacho a recoger lo que se cayó la persona con la que había chocado-Discúlpame, toma-le entregó la lata-

Rivaille se limitó a recibir lo suyo, y cuando la persona se levantó se percató que era un niño menor que él pero que le ganaba en porte, no parecía ser un paciente hospitalizado pero lo que más le llamó la atención fueron esos profundos y extraños ojos verde esmeralda que lo miraron…

**Continuará…**

**Ok me puse un poco gore en este capítulo… pero necesitaba escribir algo así. Antes que nada quiero agradecerles lo bien que se están tomando esta historia, me alegro de que les esté gustando y espero que siga siendo así con el desenlace :3 Quiero aclarar que la historia no pienso abandonarla y que intentaré tener actualización todas las semanas , hasta ahora he podido xD pero veo que hay como un trauma con las historias que quedan botadas , bueno yo misma lo tengo jajaja **

**Gracias por leer y por sus review que me animan a escribir 3**

**Espero que sigan disfrutando nos vemos cuídense!**


	5. Tu Voz

Capítulo 5

Toda la semana fue un agrado para Eren, que por primera vez estaba conectado al mundo exterior por su comunicación con Levi. Lo supo mantener oculto de sus cercanos sobre todo de quienes le obsequiaron el aparato. Todo perfecto, hasta que domingo de madrugada enfermó.

No fue algo grave, sólo un malestar de estómago que le causo una que otra molestia evitando que pudiera dormir. Su hermana estuvo al cuidado de él toda la noche, su padre como de costumbre estaba de turno en el hospital y no llegó a casa. Que lo cuidara hacía que se sintiera verdaderamente un estorbo pero al no poder hacer nada por si sólo, hecho que odiaba profundamente, debía aceptar de mala gana que lo ayudará.

La mañana siguiente despertó más tarde de lo habitual, fue una deducción que sacó por cómo entraba la luz del sol. Fueron unas voces muy familiares que lo hicieron abandonar su sueño. Su estómago le molestaba aún, pero el dolor disminuyó considerablemente en comparación a la noche.

-¿Eren cómo te sientes?-le preguntó su hermana percatándose que estaba despierto-

-Estoy mejor, un poco cansado nada más-se incorporó con dificultad-

-Mikasa me dijo sobre tu salud, tienes que cuidarte Eren-Armin estaba sentado en una silla junto con su hermana, a un costado de la cama-

-Llamé a papá llegará al anochecer, te cuidaremos nosotros hoy-su hermana tomo una de las manos del menor entre las suyas-

-Estoy bien-retiró su mano al instante, esos gestos lo hacían sentir inferior. No podía evitar verlos como lastima hacia su persona-

-Eren, sobre el teléfono que te dimos…no estaría mal que nos llamaras. Deberías ocuparlo con nosotros, cualquier cosa incluso si quieres conversar-le dijo el rubio-

-Ah…no creía poder llamarlos...-el castaño comenzaba a ponerse nervioso "Si supieran…" pensó-

-Puedes hacerlo, trataré de contestar siempre-le sonrió su amigo-¿Lo tienes escondido?

-Sí.

-¿Dónde?

-…No te preocupes nadie lo encontrará…-desvió la mirada en un acto de nerviosismo, hecho que no fue desapercibido para sus acompañantes-

Como si la sospecha que ya tenían sobre él fuese suficiente, en ese mismo instante se escuchó un sonido que provenía de las cajas donde tenía sus materiales para pintar, el teléfono había vibrado. Hoy experimentó una nueva emoción, cuando pensó que su secreto sería descubierto un fuerte golpe de adrenalina lo invadió provocándole un salto que atrajo la atención de quienes estaban allí.

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó su amigo mientras su hermana se levantaba a verificar que le ocurría-

-Agh…Tuve un calambre…-fingió una mueca mientras se agarraba el estómago-

-Recuéstate-le ordenó su hermana mientras lo tumbaba en la cama-¿Sientes algo más? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Estas mareado?

-Estoy bien, quiero descansar…-dijo con un tono cansado-

-Creo que lo mejor es que lo dejemos dormir…no paso una buena noche Mikasa-la tomo gentilmente del brazo-Cualquier cosa estaremos aquí.

-No quiero dejarlo solo-puso resistencia la chica-

-Haz lo que dijo Armin, yo estaré bien solo quiero dormir un poco.

Le tomó unos segundos a la chica en rendirse y optar por obedecer a su amigo. Antes de salir de la habitación le recordó a su hermano que estarían abajo estudiando y que si algo ocurría que avisará, el castaño solo le respondió con un sonido sin modular alguna palabra.

Esperó a su hermana y su amigo terminaran sus rondas para venir a ver si todo estaba bien y, cuando se aseguró que ya estaban tranquilos y no había necesidad de venir, se levantó con sumo cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido y se dirigió a su caja en busca del teléfono. Debía encontrar la forma en que no vibrara más, algo le explicaron sobre ello pero no recordaba por lo que comenzó a experimentar. Encontró como acabar con la vibración y después se devolvió a su cama con el teléfono en mano. Había recibido un mensaje de la persona que tanto esperaba:

"_¿Se te fracturaron los dedos que finalmente callaste?"_

Sintió temor al pensar que estaba enojado con él por no responder ni mandar ningún mensaje. Desesperadamente escribió un mensaje para no perderlo.

_**¿Perderlo?**_

Solo era una persona con la cual interactuaba a través de mensajes y talvez fuera su amigo, o así lo consideraba él. No era nada especial para esa persona, él fue quien comenzó a escribir ¿Por qué al pensar en ello sentía su pecho estrangularse?

"_Lo siento, amanecí enfermo y no podía hablar"_

"_Lo siento mucho Levi, lo siento"_

Aunque él no fuera algo significativo en la vida de esa persona, deseaba poder seguir escribiendo y esperando sus respuestas. Un mensaje llegó:

"_Ya te había dado por muerto"_

"Muerto…" agacho la mirada. La muerte era algo que estaba tocando la puerta de su vida todos los días. Había dicho que sufría de una enfermedad y que vivía encerrado, pero nunca especificó cuan grave era. Sin embargo, por muy duro que fueran sus palabras, por primera vez alguien le hablaba sin lastima.

Eren:

"No…"

Levi:

"_¿Alguna vez has ido a un zoológico?"_

Eren:

"_No los conozco, pero sé que son"_

El siguiente mensaje demoró en llegar, pero al verlo se dio cuenta que no eran solo palabras, sino también una imagen de una jirafa. Nunca las había visto, pero sus libros relataban sobre animales y muchas veces los imaginó. Sus ojos se iluminaron al verla, seguramente Levi se encontraba en un zoológico y sacó esa foto para él, pensaba con alegría.

Nuevo mensaje:

"_¡Es una jirafa! ¿Lo es verdad? ¡Es preciosa, por favor muéstrame más!"_

Levi accedió a mostrarle más y en el transcurso del día fue recibiendo numerosas imágenes, no sabía que los teléfonos pudieran mandar fotografías y le resultaba fantástico tener un objeto tan fascinante. A veces Mikasa y Armin venían para ver cómo se encontraba y debía esconder de momento el teléfono bajo su almohada. El almuerzo fue la única estancia que estuvo con ellos, luego de eso volvieron a estudiar para el periodo de exámenes que se acercaba. Solía sentirse más solo cuando estaban muy ocupados, ahora era distinto, lo único que quería era poder tener ese espacio para continuar escribiéndole a Levi.

El mundo tan peligroso que le decía su padre, no parecía serlo. Las fotos mostraban padres con sus hijos disfrutando y riendo, amigos bromeando y todos esos animales parecían ser tan bellos ¿Era el mundo tan malo como lo describía su padre?

"El mundo no es bueno, no te hace bien. No puedes salir" se repetían las palabras de su padre en la cabeza.

¿Por qué entonces su corazón gozaba de alegría al ver el exterior? No podía creer en lo que le decía su padre…

Hubo una fotografía que recibió, donde aparecía un precioso lobo. Era precioso, un pelaje hermoso y unos potentes ojos amarillos que reflejaban gran soledad. Todos esos animales que vio, todos se encuentran en las mismas condiciones y recién con este se daba cuenta que así no eran felices. Eran como él, enjaulados siendo espectadores únicamente de un mundo que existe dentro de esa jaula. No pudo evitar expresar lo que sentía y escribió:

"_Son realmente hermosos, y la gente se ve tan feliz pero ¿Está bien tenerlos enjaulados?"_

Levi:

"_¿A qué te refieres?_

Eren:

"_Son hermosos, pero se ven tristes, sobre todo el lobo que me acabas de enviar. Tiene una mirada tan solitaria…"_

Levi:

"_Son animales, no deben entender"_

Eren:

"_Claro…"_

Probablemente podría ser cierto, pero la pena que sintió al darse cuenta de ello no se esfumó.

Estaba oscureciendo y pronto llegaría su padre a examinarlo. Debía esconder el teléfono y para eso debía terminar la conversación por hoy, lo más seguro sería que no podría volver hablar. Comenzó a escribir un nuevo mensaje:

"_Muchas gracias por mostrarme hoy parte de tu mundo…"_

Pero no se conformó con eso, quería expresar sus sentimientos y darle las gracias como correspondía. Él no podía hacer nada por Levi, pero si de alguna forma pudiera hacerle llegar sus palabras ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué quería decirle? Pensaba mientras su corazón comenzaba acelerar el pulso inexplicablemente, al asustarse del alterado latido de su corazón, escribió en un intento de sinceridad para agradecerle:

"_Debo dormir ahora, buenas noches Levi cuídate y gracias realmente me hiciste muy feliz. Eres un buen amigo."_

Después de ello devolvió el teléfono a su escondite y en ese mismo instante su padre llegó a su habitación sin dar aviso ni ser escuchado.

-¿Eren?-llamó su padre ya dentro de la habitación y de un salto volteo a verlo-Veo que estas mejor.

-Eh sí, sí creo que algo me cayó mal…pero ya estoy mejor-sonrió forzadamente-

-De todas formas déjame revisarte.

-Estoy bien, de verdad no es necesario…

-Si quieres ir mañana conmigo a ver a tu madre tengo que revisarte primero.

-¿¡Iremos a ver mamá!?-se levantó de donde estaba, sorprendido y a su vez contento mantenía sus ojos en su padre-

-Sólo si te portas bien y dejas que te revise.

-¡Lo haré, lo haré!-la felicidad que sentía en el momento era indescriptible y se dejaba ver a través de sus ojos-

Obedientemente, se dejó examinar tranquilamente por su padre. Estuvo en todo momento preguntando por la visita a su madre y por más que su padre tratará de callarlo no lo conseguía, tanta excitación en un día acabó dándole un dolor en el pecho. Sentía una punzada fuerte y el aire resultaba difícil de respirar, trató de fingirlo pero los síntomas fueron más fuertes y comenzó a toser.

-Te dije que te calmaras…-su padre puso una de sus manos en la espalda del menor tranquilizándolo-

-Perdón…-respondió con dificultad mientras recuperaba el aire-

-Le dije a tu hermana que cuidaría de ti para que fuera a estudiar a la casa de Armin. Volverá mañana después de la escuela y nosotros iremos muy temprano al hospital.

-Sí, ¿A qué hora debo estar listo?-preguntó tomando control de su emoción-

-Yo vendré por ti. Eren este debe ser un secreto entre nosotros ¿De acuerdo?-tomó el mentón de su hijo elevándolo y clavando sus ojos sobre los del menor-Nadie debe enterarse.

-S-sí… ¿Por qué?

-Tu hermana es muy sobreprotectora, si se entera se enojará conmigo y no quiero discutir con ella…-suspiró-Si alguien más se entera le puede decir ¿Entiendes?

-Sí. No diré nada lo prometo.

-Buen chico-con una de sus grandes manos acarició suavemente la cabeza de su hijo-Ve a descansar.

-¡Sí!-se metió en su lecho con rapidez-

Su padre guardó sus cosas en el maletín que siempre traía consigo, se encaminó a la puerta y antes de salir, apagó la Luz de la habitación para que Eren descansara. El chico trataba de dormir, pero la emoción del día acompañado de la felicidad de ver a su madre no se lo permitía. Por un buen rato, el sonido del roce de las tapas y el crujido de la cama se escucharon en la habitación producto del insomnio que tenía el castaño. Después de un rato desapareció…

De una sacudida abrió sus ojos. El sol aun no salía pero su padre ya estaba despertándolo, con dificultad y sin percatarse de la realidad, abrió sus ojos lentamente un poco confundido.

-¿Qué ocurre…?-preguntó confundido-¿Qué hora es?

-Despierta, debemos irnos ya.

-¿Irnos…?

-A ver a tu madre.

"No era un sueño…" reaccionó seguida las palabras de su padre.

-Sí, tomare un baño…-puso sus pies en el suelo para levantarse-

-No, hazlo cuando llegue tu cuidadora. Recuerda que nadie debe enterarse.

-Ah…claro…

Haciendo lo que su padre le dijo, tomo unos pantalones negros, un suéter café y una chaqueta color verde musgo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Una vez listo descendió las escaleras para salir por esa puerta, que no había cruzado desde que fue confinado en esta casa. Cruzarlas significaba mucho para él, tanto así que el deseo de salir corriendo le ganó y la atravesó rápidamente. Afuera se encontraba su padre esperándolo en su vehículo. Todo era emocionante, salir de su casa, el auto, las luces, las calles, las plazas, los semáforos, etc… En todo el trayecto se mantuvo ocupado observando el mundo nocturno.

Al llegar, el estacionamiento estaba prácticamente vacío. Su padre le dijo que la gente que estaba allí eran familiares que se pasaban la noche con el paciente o internos que estaban de turno. Le dijo que debía estar quieto y no llamar la atención y por muy difícil que le resultará se esforzaba por controlarse. Eran las seis de la mañana y los pasillos por los que pasaron estaban sin gente, a medida que se acercaban a la habitación de su madre Eren se ponía cada vez más ansioso, no la había visto desde que entró aquí. Ya habían pasado muchos años…

Su padre abrió la puerta entrando primero y asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie. Invitó a su hijo a pasar y él, lentamente movió sus piernas para adentrarse.

-Te he traído visita Carla...

En una cama con sábanas blancas, se encontraba su madre tan hermosa como al recordaba. Al instante que la vio sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ¿Felicidad? ¿Pena? Ahí estaba la mujer que aparecía en sus sueños, pinturas y recuerdos a diario, pero se encontraba sumergida en un sueño del cual sólo esas máquinas a su alrededor la mantenían con vida. Cuando llegó a su lado y vio de cerca el rostro durmiente de su madre, tomó la mano que lo mimó tantas veces y se agacho sin despegar su vista del rostro durmiente.

-Mamá…te extrañe…-pronunció derramando las lágrimas que había aguantado-

Pese a que su padre estuvo en todo momento presente, el chico le hablo de todos los años que no estuvo con ella. La conversación no variaba mucho, ya que sus actividades eran las mismas todos esos años en casa, sin embargo se la arregló para tener una larga conversación.

-Eren ¿Por qué no me esperas afuera? Despídete que ya es hora de volver-interrumpió su padre-

-Bueno…Volveré prométeme que despertaras pronto y me iras a cuidar…-dirigió lo último a su madre-Te amo mucho mamá, nos vemos…-soltó su mano que mantuvo sujeta toda la estancia y fue a la puerta-

-Dobla a la izquierda y sigue derecho. Hay una sala de espera que estará sin nadie a esta hora, espérame allí no tardo.

-Sí…

Siguió las indicaciones de su padre hasta llegar a la sala, sin embargo, en ella había una persona. Era un hombre de contextura delgada que estaba frente a una máquina con comida ¿Por qué la comida estaba en una caja? Pensó y a su vez creyó que necesitaba ayuda. Pero, acercarse a alguien que no conocía se le hacía difícil. Dudó en hacerlo pero dejando de lado la inseguridad se acercó con cautela, pero una vez estuvo cerca, el hombre volteo y chocó con él haciendo caer lo que llevaba en sus manos.

-¡Ah! Eh... ¡Lo siento!-se disculpó e inmediatamente se agachó a recoger lo que se calló- Discúlpame, toma…

Cuando le entregó su pertenencia, sus ojos se cruzaron y se mantuvieron así un momento. Parecía mayor que él pero su estatura no lo superaba. No podía despegar su mirada de los ojos de esa persona, le resultaban realmente hermosos esos ojos grises y esas facciones tan finas, pero más que eso, sentía una conexión inexplicable…

-No te preocupes.

-Eh… ¿Cómo sacaste la comida de ahí?-la pegunta ocasionó que el hombre lo mirará extrañado-

-¿Con dinero…?-respondió como si fuera obvio-

-Ah claro, perdón…-agacho el rostro para ocultarlo, lo que acababa de preguntar seguramente era algo obvio para la gente pero como él nunca había visto una-

-Sí, Adiós-se despidió y paso por su lado-

-Adiós…-sintió un revoltijo en su estómago cuando paso de largo por su costado-

-o-

Tan temprano, y un mocoso ya estaba jugando con sus preguntas estúpidas. Esa estupidez que vio en el chico de antes, le recordaba a lo inocente que llegaba a ser Eren. Nunca se había dignado a preguntarle qué edad tenía ¿Sería un mocoso? pensó por lo inocente que llegaba a ser, eso sería lo más obvio. Y, ¿Tendría una mirada tan boba como la anterior? De todas formas al encontrarse con ese niño, sintió un extraño sentimiento. Seguramente una estupidez por no haber dormido la noche anterior.

Llegó a la habitación donde se encontraba Isabel y sin tocar entró.

-Levi…-le susurró Farlan ya que la chica se encontraba durmiendo-¿Qué hiciste?

-Nada.

-No me digas nada, sé de lo que eres capaz…-se levantó del sillón y lo tomó del brazo. Levi lo miró a los ojos-Los mataste…

-¿Hermano…?-Isabel comenzaba a despertar-

Farlan no fue capaz de decirle nada más debido a que la chica despertaba, lo último que hicieron fue mirarse fijamente como si de una guerra se tratase. La chica parecía estar más animada, hablaba como de costumbre sin poderla callar. Estuvieron todo el día junto con ella lo que significó que Levi faltará a clases. Hanji como de costumbre llamó pero él no contestó. Quien sí recibió respuestas fue Eren, que como de costumbre enviaba mensajes. Hoy estaba muy animado por qué vio a su madre después de mucho tiempo. No entendía cómo podía estar feliz con ver a su madre luego de tantos años ¿Cómo una madre dejaba solo a su hijo por tanto tiempo? Se preguntaba Levi y le hizo la pregunta al chico a lo que respondió, que estaba enferma y no podía verla "Tal vez era difícil" pensaba, pero no podía imaginarse la felicidad de ver a tu madre luego de tantos años ya que, él nunca la había visto y esperaba nunca verla.

Según lo que decía su desagradable padre, él nació de una relación pasajera con una prostituta la cual lo concibió únicamente para obtener algo de dinero de parte del hombre. Como su plan no funcionó, lo abandonó recién nacido en la casa de Keny y este simplemente se hizo "cargo" de él. Haber sido abortado hubiera sido mejor opción que venir a cruzar las asquerosidades de este mundo. Odiarla no era una opción, odiar a alguien significaba prestarle parte de tu atención a esa gente que no la merece, así que sólo era "la mujer que lo lanzó a su suerte en el mundo".

Después de que los médicos se aseguraron que Isabel estaba en buenas condiciones, fue dada de alta. Lo que no fue sorpresa pero de todas formas resultó impactante fue la cuenta de la estadía. Era un hospital privado, pero el precio era mortal para haber estado una noche. Ambos chicos se asustaron bastante, pero Levi aseguró que cubriría los gastos y dejo sus datos para ser contactado.

Cuando salieron de allí, los encaminó donde vivían asegurándose que no hubiera nada que amenazara con la seguridad de sus compañeros. No encontró nada raro y los cadáveres que dejo en el callejón eran suficiente para que cualquiera que quisiera hacer daño, entendiera que le ocurriría eso o algo peor. Luego de asegurarse de que no había nada se despidió y regresó a su casa.

Keny no se encontraba, y el silencio en la casa era indiscutible. No había nada para comer, ya era costumbre consumir raciones mínimas al día por lo que no resultaba afectado. Subió a su habitación y se sentó en la ventana a mirar el cielo estrellado mientras encendía uno de los cigarrillos que aún conservaba. Eren mandó mensajes todo el día y los respondió todos, pero tenía una pregunta guardada que decidió hacerla:

"_Debí preguntarte esto antes ¿Qué edad tienes?"_

Eren:

"_Tengo 15 ¿Tú que edad tienes?"_

Era un niño como pensaba, bueno él no estaba muy lejos de eso pero la edad mental entre su edad y la de él ya era una diferencia.

Levi:

"_18"_

Eren:

"_¡Eres mayor! Perdón si alguna vez fui insolente…"_

Levi:

"_No me trates como un anciano, sólo tengo 18…"_

Eren:

"_¡Lo siento, lo siento! El único hombre mayor que conozco es mi padre…imagino tu voz muy grave como él y siento que te debo respeto…"_

**Tu voz…**

Mensajes, mensajes no era todo lo que había para comunicarse. Pero ¿Para qué llamaría al mocoso? No podía negar que tenía curiosidad por conocer su voz, o así excusaba él su interés. Pensar en llamarlo aceleraba el latido de su corazón y le resultaba desagradable sentir ese descontrol, pero no poder controlar algo tan "raro" era lo único que le incomodaba. Por otro lado se sentía a gusto.

Levi:

"_No sonaré como tú padre"_

Eren:

"_¿Cómo lo sabes?"_

Levi:

"_Dímelo tú"_

-o-

"_Dímelo tú"_

Eren no entendía a qué se refería con eso "¿Decir qué?" se preguntaba mientras pensaba en que escribir. Pero el teléfono comenzó a vibrar y cuando lo vio, en lugar de decir "Mensaje recibido" decía "Llamada entrante" y quien llamaba era…

-¿¡Qué!?-escondió el teléfono bajo la almohada pero no paraba de vibrar, su cuerpo entero tiritaba y su latido se aceleraba-¡No, no, no!

Después de un rato, la vibración cesó y el menor se atrevió a mirar nuevamente el teléfono. Nunca esperó eso, él sólo enviaba mensajes y podía comunicarse bien por esa vía pero, hablar…Eso era algo completamente diferente. Jamás ha conversado con alguien que no fuera su amigo de la infancia, padre, hermana o cuidadora… Un mensaje llegó de repente:

"_¿Qué te pasa?"_

Eren:

"_No puedo hablar…"_

Levi:

"_¿Eres mudo?"_

Eren:

"_No, no, pero…no puedo me da vergüenza...tampoco sé que decir…"_

-o-

"_No, no, pero…no puedo me da vergüenza...tampoco sé que decir…"_

Por un momento pensó que el interés de Eren en conversar con él ya había terminado o tal vez su mensajería no era tan seria como él creía. Sin embargo, al recibir esa última respuesta verdaderamente lo flechó.

Levi:

"_Llamaré hasta que decidas a contestar. Incluso si te desvelo toda la noche"_

Luego de mandar el teléfono, empezó a marcar nuevamente….

-o-

Ahí estaba de nuevo, el teléfono vibraba por la llamada de Levi. Esta vez el aparato se le cayó de las manos producto del nerviosismo. Su corazón parecía que iba a estallar y su rostro se volvía color carmín.

-¡No, no! ¡Basta!-se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos-

Pero el teléfono continuaba vibrando, intento varías veces tomarlo pero sus manos entorpecían y volvía a caer. Se escondió bajo las tapas de la cama como si eso fuera a detener la llamada. Una tras otra no cesaban. Reuniendo todo su valor salió de su "escondite" tomo el teléfono y contestó:

-…Eh..ah…eh…-tenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, ambas manos apretando el teléfono contra su oreja toda roja y su cuerpo entero tiritaba-

-Se dice hola mocoso…-se escuchó del otro lado del teléfono, la voz que salió del otro lado fue como la voz de una madre al calmar a un bebe que está llorando, ya que al escucharla se tranquilizó y creyó haberla escuchado antes, pero era imposible-

-Hola…-repitió tímidamente-

-o-

La voz de ese mocoso era exactamente igual a la voz del niño del hospital ¿Era él? No, era imposible Eren no sale de su casa. Sin embargo, su voz era muy dulce… le resultaba muy agradable y cálida escucharla ¿Cálida? Eso era algo que nunca había experimentado.

_**Una vez que toques ese rayo de luz, desearas todo su resplandor…**_

-Eres todo un bebe haciendo escándalo por algo como esto…-se burló Levi-

-¡No soy un bebe!...Lo siento no quería gritar…

-No tienes por qué disculparte, no es necesario que seas formal conmigo.

-Bueno…

-Hablas un montón por mensajes y ahora estas callado como un niñito…

-...Todo lo que tú no hablas por mensajes, lo dices con tu voz…-rebatió molesto-

No admitiría eso como derrota, pero es lo más cerca que ha estado de ella. Era la primera vez que hablaba tanto con alguien y resultaba tan fluido… Ese niño era impresionante. Ha hecho cosas que nadie, ni el mismo ha podido. Él lo iba a destruir, así como lo hace con todo a su alrededor.

_**El mundo está sucio y la suciedad es parte de todos. Sólo tenemos distintas bacterias.**_

Eso era cierto. Entonces, Eren era otro mundo aparte de este, un mundo que poco a poco comenzó arrastrarlo. Pudo haberlo destruido y fue la primera vez, que sintió el arrepentimiento de una decisión que, para su suerte, no alcanzó a realizar.

-Oye mocoso-le dijo Levi-

-¿Q-qué?

-Quiero verte.

**Continuará…**

**Ok antes que nada, perdón por la demora i-i estuve ocupada y no tuve tiempo de meterme a nada. Actualicé con un cap más largo que espero les guste. Para todos los que querían que se reconocieran en el hospital, perdón pero no era la hora u-u ¿Lo compensaré? Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y siguen la historia :3 me despido que sigo ocupada y espero actualizar sin retraso la próxima vez…**

**Gracias por sus review y cualquier cosa pueden decírmelo ^^**

**Cuídense nos vemos bye~~**


	6. Calidez

Capítulo 6

¿Verlo? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Preguntas que acometían la "tranquilidad" de Eren toda la semana. Nunca esperó eso, no lo había imaginado ni en sus más locos sueños y sucedió, quería verlo, de tan solo repetir las palabras de ese mensaje sus mejillas se tornaban rojizas. La verdad es que él deseaba lo mismo, pero tenía miedo, no conocía a nadie más que su familia y la señora que lo cuidaba. No sabía cómo relacionarse y temía espantarlo con algún acto torpe de su parte.

Habían ideado un plan cuando se propuso la idea. La habitación de Eren tenía un balcón que daba al patio trasero, tal vez podría infiltrarse sin problemas dándole indicaciones, eso pensaba el menor. La verdad es que a una persona cualquiera se le dificultaría, pero Levi tenía la capacidad de hacerlo sin traba alguna, además, estaba dispuesto de hacer lo que sea por conocerlo. Sentía la necesidad de hacerlo.

Paso una semana completa donde Levi espero que Eren pudiera indicarle donde y como infiltrarse, la espera se hacía eterna. Nunca había estado tan ansioso por algo y le era difícil controlarlo. Ese día, recibió en su teléfono un mensaje con una lista de pasos a seguir, advertencias que tomar en cuenta y por supuesto la dirección, nadie tenía que enterarse que un extraño merodeaba en los alrededores y entraba a la casa, sobre todo a la habitación de un enfermo.

Para su desgracia, tuvo que esperar a que anocheciera para poder ir a verlo. Durante el día hizo sus actividades rutinarias, ir a la escuela, sentarse y hacer como si escuchara lo que los profesores le decían, escaparse a la azotea, ir a ver a sus compañeros en los barrios bajos y meterse en peleas. En todo momento, su mente no estuvo conectada con su cuerpo. Hace ya mucho rato que la mente había viajado por si sola a la habitación de Eren, lo había buscado e imaginado, verdaderamente estaba muy ansioso y no podía contener sus emociones.

-Hermano, ¿Estás bien?-preguntó la pelirroja acercándose al rostro de Levi-

-Sí-respondió aterrizando al mundo-

-Estás ido…No fuiste el mismo cuando estuviste allí-dijo Farlan refiriéndose a la pelea de hace unos minutos-

Cierto, había estado en una pelea, probablemente estaría un poco desaliñado. Al pensar en ello, miró sus ropas detalladamente buscando en ellas algún desorden u mancha. El acto dejo perplejos a sus compañeros, Levi no solía hacer eso, siempre era cuidadoso y su seguridad en que todo salía a la perfección era suficiente.

-Díganme algo ¿Estoy desarreglado?-preguntó estriando ambos brazos, dejando ver al completo sus atuendos. Unos pantalones ajustados color negro, botas cafés, una camiseta gris y una chaqueta negra que siempre llevaba consigo, todo en perfecto orden como de costumbre-

-Está todo bien…-respondió Farlan-

-¿Tienes una cita?-preguntó con una sonrisa la chica, exponiendo todos los pensamientos de Levi el cual se contuvo a mostrar mayor sorpresa-

-Quería asegurarme de no haberme manchado con alguna gota de sangre de ese asqueroso-repudió Levi ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos-

-No tienes nada como de costumbre-le confirmó el chico, dudoso de las palabras de Levi-

-Bien, me voy-se despidió con una mano apurando el paso-

-¿Qué le ocurre…?-miró extrañada a su amigo una vez que Levi estuvo lejos-

-Tal vez…este infectado con ese nuevo virus donde actúas raro y después te conviertes en un zombi…-le dijo como si contara una historia de terror-

-¿Eh? Eso no pasa… ¿No pasa?-preguntaba con espanto-

-Claro que no, bueno dicen que la gente que menos cree en las cosas les termina pasando… ¿Quién sabe?-le sonrió maliciosamente antes de caminar y dejarla atrás-

-… ¡Espera, n-no me dejes atrás!-trastabillo con temor y se acercó rápido a Farlan. Era muy ilusa y miedosa en cuanto cuento de terror se trataba y era algo que el chico sabía muy bien. Y no dudaba en disfrutarlo, haciéndola caer en toda clase de cuentos-

Levi se encontraba caminando a paso veloz en dirección a la casa de Eren. Le mando un mensaje informándole que ya iba en camino, eran recién las nueve de la noche pero no podía esperar a más tarde. El menor le dijo que no había problema, que ya estaba "durmiendo" y nadie molestaría pero no debía hacer ningún ruido.

Su latido aumentada con cada paso que daba, con cada centímetro en menos para llegar a su casa. Algo inexplicable que jamás sintió y lo estaba absorbiendo desde el día que recibió ese bendito mensaje que lo saco de esa oscura rutina que llevaba. Ahora ese sentimiento incrementaba más y más pero, ¿Qué era exactamente? y, ¿Qué se supone que haría al verlo? Se lo imaginaba como una frágil y blanca paloma, tan puro y tan frágil que cualquier estupidez de su parte podría arruinarlo todo. Nunca importó el relacionarse bien con su entorno, daba igual si lo aborrecían y no fuera un agrado a los demás, pero a Eren no quería lastimarlo.

_**¿Eres capaz de convertirte en alguien más por una sola persona? **_

"Quien sabe…" pensó mientras avanzaba velozmente.

-o-

Eren se aseguró de tener su pieza bastante ordenada, o mejor de lo que normalmente era orden para él. Apiló todos sus cuadros en un rincón de la habitación con el fin de que no estorbaran, sus libros los ordenó en la repisa y los que no entraban fueron a dar al suelo uno sobre otro creando una columna. Quería dar una buena impresión, pero con esos nervios que conllevaban a un torpe pulso, lo dudaba. Se enojaba consigo mismo al no poder controlar sus torpes manos que todo botaban, y su cuerpo parecía no tomar las dimensiones de su habitación en la cual llevaba años, era como si por primera vez estuviera allí.

Apagó la luz para que no hubiera sospecha de que descansaba. Tomó una manta y se encapuchó con ella, sentándose frente a la ventana con cortinas blancas que dejaban entrar la luz de la luna que brillaba en todo su esplendor. Tenía el teléfono entre sus temblorosas manos, esperando a que llegara, con la manta trataba de ocultarse con su rubor mientras abrazaba sus piernas con fuerza.

"Cálmate, cálmate…" se repetía meciéndose sobre su cuerpo lentamente, intentando calmarse. Traía encima un pijama de pantalones blancos y una camisa un tono beige que dejaba ver su clavícula a la perfección.

Su corazón se detuvo al escuchar el sonido del teléfono, la llamada era de Levi y a su vez una silueta se asomaba por la ventana.

-o-

El barrio donde se encontraba el hogar de Eren era bastante lujoso, las casas eran el doble incluso el triple de grande que la suya. Definitivamente era de una realidad diferente a la que frecuentaba a menudo, lo más cerca que pudo estar de esta clase de vida era la escuela a la que asistía a través de becas.

No se dio cuenta y se hallaba frente al portón del número que buscaba. Al fin aquí, pese a que entrar se le haría fácil estaba nervioso y le resultaba difícil asimilarlo. Siguiendo las indicaciones de Eren y con sumo cuidado, se infiltró entre los matorrales que adornaban la entrada, cuidando que sus pasos produjeran absoluto silencio. Lo único que podía escucharse, era su respiración más agitada de lo normal y el palpitar de su corazón. Pronto, muy pronto estaría con él. Llegó al patio trasero, una gran selva según él, era muy bonita y parecía de un cuento de hadas. Ideal para alguien como él, pensó admirando por un momento ese paisaje y luego, levantó su cabeza al único balcón que daba a ese hermoso paraíso.

Antes de comenzar a escalar marcó al menor, sosteniendo el teléfono con la cabeza ladeada y usando sus brazos y piernas para escalar, llegando al final de un empujón llegó al balcón. Los ventanales estaban cerrados y las cortinas impedían ver al interior, pero de inmediato contestaron:

-¿Q-qué…?

-Abre rápido, estoy afuera-le dijo mientras se aproximaba a los ventanales-

-Claro, sí, abrir, debo abrir…

El sonido del seguro siendo abierto se escuchó, lentamente se abrían ambos ventanales. Empujo uno de ellos para adentrarse pronto, las cortinas y la persona que lo esperaba del otro lado entorpecieron su entrada, y cayó al suelo junto sobre el cuerpo contrario.

-¡Ah!-se oyó un gritó ahogado al caer al suelo-

-Ten más cuida…-se detuvo al observar al niño que estaba bajo su cuerpo, tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba completamente rojo-

El ruido de las blancas cortinas siendo agitadas dócilmente por la brisa nocturna, junto la luz de la luna que iluminaba sus rostros, acompañaban las primeras imágenes que recibían de ellos. El castaño lentamente abrió los ojos, dejando ver sus facciones detalladamente y sobre todo, ese esmeralda que iluminado con la luz lunar se volvían más hermosos. Una imagen que Levi nunca podría sacar de su cabeza, pero que había reconocido al instante.

La pálida piel del azabache destacaba más con esa luz, el fino cuerpo y facciones de Levi eran captados por los ojos del menor que respiraba lentamente. Lo había visto antes, pero ahora realmente le resultaba hermoso. Todo esto, era como un sueño loco, del cual no quería escapar.

Un par de segundos que en sus mentes se hacían eternos, contemplándose, sintiendo el calor y la proximidad de sus cuerpos, todo era tan irreal y a la vez tan innegable.

-Hola Eren-saludó Levi sin despegarse de los ojos del castaño-Nuevamente.

-…Hola…-logró articular con dificultad, dándose cuenta en la posición en la que estaban, se enderezó haciéndose atrás-¡Lo siento!

Primera impresión: las había arruinado todas de una, pensó el menor.

-Creo que he tenido caídas peores-cerró los ventanales para impedir el paso del viento, después giró sentándose frente a Eren. Estaba nervioso, él también lo estaba pero sabía ocultarlo bastante bien-No te voy a comer, tranquilo.

-¡Y-yo estoy tranquilo!-trastabillaba con su cuerpo entero temblando-

Al verlo allí, tan cohibido, tan nervioso, tan honesto… no era falso, era exactamente como esperaba. Era transparente con sus sentimientos, alguien muy distinto a los demás, era único y hermoso, y sobre todo estaba allí frente a él. No pudo evitar soltar una leve sonrisa al darse cuenta de ello, era la primera sonrisa de su corazón y se sentía tan bien.

Cuando Eren vio ese pequeño gesto, se calmó un poco y su cuerpo se movió por si solo a abrazar a Levi. Fue un abrazo suave y cálido, pero fue suficiente para dejar impactado al azabache. Al principio tuvo miedo y estuvo a punto de apartarlo, sin embargo, Eren lo abrazo con más fuerzas y escondió su cabeza en el cuello de Levi aspirando profundamente toda su esencia.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó confuso Levi-

-¡Perdón!-se apartó abruptamente- No sé qué paso, de repente sentí la necesidad de abrazarte, lo siento de verdad no me di cuenta, sólo quería…-antes que pudiera seguir hablando, Levi lo tomo del brazo atrayéndolo nuevamente hacia él. Esta vez, era él quien lo abrazaba-

-Está bien, no te disculpes-imitando lo que hizo Eren, inhalo la dulce esencia del menor y al hacerlo provoco un escalofríos en el castaño-Eres muy cálido-confesó Levi-

Al escuchar esas palabras el cuerpo que tenía en sus brazos se relajó y lo rodeo. Se le hacía muy raro sentir esto, algo tan cálido y tan frágil siendo sostenido por él, tenía hasta miedo de tomarlo muy fuerte. Incluso le resultaba natural decir esas cosas que jamás pensó expresar a nadie, ni siquiera a él mismo. Quería atesorarlo, no soltarlo nunca, no alejarse nunca de esa calidez ¿Hasta qué punto se hundiría en esta fascinante fantasía? No, no era un cuento, era real.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una sensación húmeda en su hombro, al mismo tiempo se escuchaban sollozos que provenían del menor. Lo primero que pensó Levi fue que le había hecho daño, trato de separarse pero en el intento fue reprimido con más fuerzas de Eren. Si de fuerzas se trataba, Levi lo superaba por mucho, pero no era capaz de usarla contra él.

-Oye ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó mientras daba pequeños golpes en la espalda contraria-

-Nada, déjame-contestaba como niño mimado aferrándose más al cuerpo de Levi-

-Dime que ocurre-insistió logrando separar el rostro de Eren-

Estaba lleno de mocos y lágrimas, mientras hacía un puchero en un intento de retener el llanto.

-Nunca creí que podría llegar a conocerte-decía entre lágrimas-Estoy muy feliz, no puedo evitar llorar lo siento.

-Eres todo un niño…-acarició los suaves cabellos del castaño-

-Lo siento…-continuaba llorando-

-No me molesta, pero será un problema si nos descubren por tu llanto…

Pese a sus palabras no cesó el llanto, puede ser cruel, pero verlo así le resultaba realmente hermoso.

Se tomó su tiempo en calmarse, durante ese lapso se disculpaba una y otra vez. Cuando ya paró, Levi buscó la forma de que le hablara como siempre y lo logro. Estaba más relajado por la fluidez con la que llevaba la conversación, y era feliz viéndolo así.

-Hablas demasiado…-le dijo en un tono suave-

-He hablado todo el rato yo…perdóname-agacho la cabeza-

-No te disculpes, tómalo como un elogio.

Se sentía tan a gusto conversando con Levi, todo el miedo y la inseguridad se esfumaban ya que él lo hacía sentirse cómodo. Era una persona muy amable, pensaba con dicha, no se arrepentía de haber mandado ese mensaje, de haberse arriesgado a ser descubierto y haber insistido tanto de un principio, conocer a quien tenía al frente era todo lo que podía desear, incluso más que su propia salud.

-Ahora que recuerdo ¿Qué hacías en el hospital el otro día? Creí que no te dejaban salir.

-Fui a ver a mi madre. Ella está hospitalizada allí desde hace mucho…-bajo la mirada-

-¿Está enferma?-le preguntó-

-Sí, tiene la misma enfermedad que yo. Ella presento síntomas antes que yo y acabo allí, por eso cuando aparecieron a una corta edad en mi me privaron del mundo-el rostro de Levi aún mostraba confusión, pero no iba a preguntar más-No se sabe que tenemos, mi padre con otros médicos han buscado el problema y la cura pero nada funciona. Dicen que debo estar aquí, porque el mundo me hacer mal… y cualquier emoción fuerte podría acabar conmigo.

No conocía la gravedad de la enfermedad que presentaba Eren, ahora si tenía miedo en hacerle daño.

"Y pensar que en un principio quise destruirlo" pensaba con desprecio hacia si mismo.

-Debes tener más cuidado.

-¿Por qué? Me cuido bastante…

-¿Mandando mensajes a gente extraña? No todo es como tú crees mocoso…-regañaba a Eren y ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Había alguien más? ¿No era el único? ¿Quién más interactuaba con él? Pensar en ello hacia arder su pecho-¿A cuántas personas les mandas mensajes? Puede ser alguien malo.

El menos que nadie tenía derecho a decir aquello, se sentía una gran escoria al haber tenido la intención de atentar contra él.

-…Yo sólo te mande mensajes a ti…-contestaba sumiso, Levi se había comenzado a enfadar-No eres alguien malo…

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-lo retó con la mirada-

La mirada desafiante que invadía a Eren lo intimidaba, hace un momento Levi era dulce y amable, ahora se encontraba frente a un miedo que lo penetraba hasta los huesos. Pero no se dejó engañar con ello, él era capaz de ver más allá que esa mirada.

-No eres malo…sé que no lo eres-insistió-¿Me harás daño?

-No, no lo haré…-eso le llegó como apuñalada de culpa-

Eren le regalo una gran sonrisa estremeciéndolo, Levi solía ser frio e indolente, ese niño se abría paso en su corazón a una velocidad aterradora. Lo volvía admitir, era hermoso, sobre todo esos ojos de color único que evidenciaban el alma pura del castaño.

La habitación en la que se encontraban, estaba rodeada de pinturas y libros. Recordaba haber escuchado de Eren que hacía esas cosas, tenía demasiados en ese gran espacio. Sintió curiosidad por verlos y conocer más. Aún más.

-¿Pintas?-preguntó acercándose a uno de los cuadros apoyados en la pared-

-¡No! Es decir, sí, pero no son bueno no los veas…-trato de impedir que Levi tomara uno de sus cuadros. Tarde-

El cuadro que tomó entre sus manos retrataba un parque con el roció de una abundante lluvia, sus componentes y vegetación resaltaban por la luz que traspasaba las grises nubes. Era una obra de arte, nunca encontró que fueran importantes estas estupideces eran solo líneas y colores mezclados, solo había que estudiarlo y tomar las técnicas ¿Eran estas cosas capaz de generar sentimientos? Cada trazo que veía en la imagen refutaba todo lo que alguna vez creyó del arte.

-¿Lo hiciste tú?-preguntó asombrado-

-Sí, guárdalo no vale la pena…-trato de agarrarlo pero Levi lo esquivó-

-No está mal… ¿Dónde aprendiste hacer esto?

-Solo.

-¿Ah?-"imposible" pensaba-

-Este y estos-señalando el cuadro en las manos ajenas y los demás- Son mi mundo…-sus ojos se iluminaban al hablar de ellos-Es algo que no me pueden quitar.

-Ya veo…

Siempre que alguien veía sus cuadros, alababan lo muy bueno que era para dibujar y pintar ¿Alguien era capaz de ver que había en ellos? Nadie, sus ojos solo se fijaban en lo bien detallada que eran las cosas. Él nunca lo encontró así ¿Por qué? Porque sus sentimientos estaban incompletos. Esta vez no alabaron lo bueno que era, miraba el cuadro como si buscara algo más y sentía vergüenza al pensar que tal vez, esta persona sería capaz de ver en ellos los sentimientos de su corazón.

Estuvo observando sus cuadros uno por uno, Eren le decía de donde sacaba las ideas y cuando lo había hecho. Parecía una visita al museo. No se dieron cuenta y ya se había hecho tarde. Levi no tenía problema con ello, el acostumbraba a dormir cinco a cuatro horas diarias. Pero pensaba en Eren, el aún era pequeño y además debía descansar. Probablemente era la primera vez que pensaba en alguien con tanta preocupación como para no olvidar ningún detalle.

-Debo irme-le dijo al menor-

-Sí…-respondió cabizbajo. Le abrió la salida al balcón-

Levi se preparó para salir pero fue detenido por el agarre de una cálida mano. Volteo a verlo, claro que tuvo que levantar un poco el mentón por lo alto que era el castaño. Debía superarlo por diez centímetros aproximadamente, le resultaba frustrante.

-¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó-

-…-estaba en silencio, vaciló en decidirse hablar-¿Volverás?

-¿No es obvio?-sólo ocasiono mayor confusión en el rostro del castaño-Volveré.

-¿Cuándo?-insistió-

-¿Está bien que venga todas las noches?-la pregunta borró toda confusión en el rostro ajeno, reemplazándose por una gran sonrisa-

-¡Sí!

-Sé un buen chico hasta entonces. Nos vemos mañana-saltó por el balcón, perdiéndose entre las sombras de la noche-

Eren miró la noche, el cielo estrellado y sintió la fría brisa que movía sus ropas y cabellos. Nunca olvidaría cada detalle de esa noche. La primera noche en tanto tiempo, en que su corazón gozó de buena vida.

Esa y todas las noches, Levi lo visitaba. Todos los días, para ambos, la vida continuaba como siempre, pero estaba vez, ambos tenían ese pequeño y esperanzador momento todas las noches que hacía de sus vidas más cálidas y coloridas.

Todas las noches cuando Levi llegaba, era recibido por los brazos de Eren que lo estrechaban con fuerza. Tardó un tiempo en acostumbrarse a ello, para corresponder en completa confianza aquellos abrazos que tanto le gustaban y cada vez se volvían más largos.

Esa noche, ambos estaban sobre la espaciosa y cómoda cama de Eren, observando por esa ventana en el techo el cielo nocturno y su belleza. Levi le enseñaba las constelaciones a Eren, los planetas, que se sabía del espacio, el inicio de todo e incluso le hablo de ovnis. Todo ese conocimiento que encontró innecesario para sobrevivir, creaba esas sonrisas que tanto amaba ver. Saber tanto, no era malo después de todo. Su vida había comenzado a cambiar, sin darse cuenta asistía a clases con mayor regularidad y había comenzado a leer los libros que le prestaba Eren, de los cuales hablaban a menudo.

Cuando Levi terminó de hablar sobre el espacio, se quedaron en silencio contemplando el cielo. Sus cuerpos estaban juntos, pero solo sus hombros se tocaban. Sus manos estaban a milímetros de distancia y el azabache comenzaba a desear anularla. Giró su cabeza, procurando no ser percibido, y miró el rostro del menor que aun observaba el techo, bajo su vista a la mano contraria que tenía tan cerca. Era extraño sentirse así, pero deseaba todo de él, hasta lo más pequeño. Lentamente acercó su mano a la de Eren, ocasionando que este se sobresaltará pero no la alejará. El castaño correspondió y tomó su mano.

Mantuvieron sus manos entrelazadas en silencio, sin observarse. Era algo nuevo para los dos y resultaba muy vergonzoso pero a la vez era algo que venían deseando hace mucho. Eren tenía miedo, no sabía que significaban esos sentimientos que sentía hacia Levi. Un amigo, pensaba. Armin era un amigo y no sentía así con él. Estaba completamente rojo y por ello tenía el rostro escondido.

Levi se mantenía calmado, deseaba que este momento nunca terminara. Pero se hacía tarde, debía irse. "Debo irme" se repetía pero su cuerpo no se movía. Después de unos minutos se levantó, separando sus manos y anunció su salida. Eren solo asintió como todas las noches y antes que Levi saliera de su habitación lo detuvo.

-Espera.

-¿Mm?-se detuvo-

Armándose de valor, tomo la mano de Levi y lentamente acercó su rostro al de Levi depositando un tierno beso en su mejilla. Sus ojos estaban cerrados por la vergüenza y cuando los abrió aún continuaba a centímetros de Levi. Los ojos grises lo estaban mirando y lo ponían nervioso pero no podía alejarse. Sus respiraciones estaban cerca, podían sentirlas y los llamaba a más.

-Cierra los ojos-le susurró Levi-

No respondió, solo obedeció y cerró sus ojos. Estaba temblando y le resultaba hermoso verlo así de indefenso. Inocente y a la vez seductor, o eso veía Levi que lentamente se acercó y posó sus labios sobre los del menor.

_**Cálidos…**_

No avanzó más, el mismo sentía temor a ello. Se separó y Eren abrió sus ojos lentamente, completamente sonrojado.

-¿Esto, está bien…?-preguntó liberando todo el aire que contuvo cuando Levi se acercó-

-Cuídate Eren. Nos vemos-se escabulló por el balcón-

No fue detenido, el menor aún estaba impactado. Había leído de besos y otras cosas…que se hacía con la persona que tú amabas. El primer beso… era su primer beso. Acarició sus labios con sus dedos, aun podía sentir los labios de Levi sobre los suyos. Estaba feliz, muy feliz y su corazón parecía reventar de alegría.

-o-

Su corazón aún estaba acelerado, no pudo responder a la pregunta de Eren porque ni él mismo sabía la respuesta. Tuvo ganas de hacerlo y ya. Nunca había pensado en llegar a ese tipo de contacto con alguien. Ese contacto que tanto repudiaba…

-¡Tú! ¡Detente!-gritó un hombre que se encontraba en el portón de la casa vecina-¡No huyas pequeño ladrón!

Había sido descubierto, se mantuvo tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que había cometido un error y lo vieron.

-¡Llamaré a la policía! ¡No huyas!

**Continuará… **

**Llegué con la conti :3 Y se conocieron :D Suzaku Namikase y ZakuryMinashiro a mí también me sucedió eso con el celular la primera vez que recibí una llamada de la persona que me gustaba XD es una sensación rara y te vuelves torpe, creo que muchos compartimos esa experiencia…ewe **

**Ando apurada, una vez más… así que me despido. Muchas gracias por leer y espero les haya gustado el cap :3 Gracias por sus reviews me animan a escribir y me emociona mucho leer que también han pasado por esto de los mensajes XD Espero les siga gustando cuídense nos vemos :3 **


	7. Sin rastro

Capítulo 7

El hombre no paraba de gritar y amenazarlo, si continuaba así, generaría un alboroto y serían descubiertos. No sabía que podría pasarle a Eren y a él, pero temía más por el castaño.

Sus instintos se activaron de inmediato, el peligro era parte clave para actuar. Mientras el hombre continuaba gritando, saltó hacia su jardín y desapareció entre unos matorrales. Lo frondosos que llegaban a ser los exteriores de estas casas, facilitaban el poder moverse con sigilo.

El hombre al ver cómo el pequeño extraño se adentró a su jardín se calló y trató de buscarlo en sus terrenos. No podía ver nada, todo estaba demasiado oscuro y no había ruido que delatara su posición. Sin saber qué hacer dio media vuelta para ir por ayuda pero, antes de que pudiera avanzar, sintió alguien a sus espaldas. Trató de hacer algo para defenderse, pero fue inútil. Levi clavo su cuchilla, que traía siempre consigo, en el pecho del hombre y con su otra mano cubrió la boca de su víctima para que no se le escuchara gritar.

La vida del hombre no demoró en terminar, luchó unos instantes en el húmedo césped mientras lo observaba atormentado al saber que se acercaba el fin. Sus ojos se hincharon, nada pudo hacer, su vida se esfumó enseguida.

Era un hombre de unos cuarenta años, delgado y estaba con su bata. Seguramente estaba durmiendo y escuchó ruidos que lo trajeron aquí. Tal vez tenía hijos, esposa y un empleo remunerado que gano con esfuerzo… " ¿Qué hice?" reaccionó Levi. Si bien matar era algo tan fácil y rutinario para él, no asesinaba esta clase de personas. Sus víctimas siempre fueron personas sucias y crueles. Esto no estaba bien, se había convertido en una de esas basuras que tanto aborrecía. Ya no había vuelta atrás, debía salir de allí antes de que lo encontrarán junto a ese cadáver.

Se aseguró de no dejar señales de su persona y salió de allí. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas para alejarse de ese lugar lo más pronto posible. Volver a "su hogar" era otro infierno y no lo necesitaba ahora. La noche estaba helada, pero el frio que sentía en su cuerpo le ayudaba a despabilar. Paro en el mismo parque de siempre y subió al árbol que lo soportaba desde hace años. Se acurrucó entre las ramas, el espacio que sostenía su cuerpo ya estaba hecho, como si el mismo árbol lo hubiera creado para él. Su respiración estaba agitada y las imágenes venían bombardeando su cabeza.

El primer mensaje.

La primera llamada.

Conocerlo.

Abrazarlo.

Hablar con él.

Sus sonrisas.

Sus manos.

Sus ojos.

Sus labios.

El hombre muerto…

Y sintió, como si alguien de un fuerte golpe lo hubiera lanzado de la nube en la que se encontraba, aterrizando sobre el áspero y duro suelo sin ninguna anestesia. Todo este tiempo fue eso, un simple y estúpido sueño. Algo tan estúpido, que lo había hecho olvidar su verdadera naturaleza.

"No eres malo…sé que no lo eres" las palabras del castaño venían a su cabeza y como dagas apuñalaban su pecho y remarcaban aún más la culpabilidad, esa asquerosa sensación que llevaba consigo.

No podía verlo más, por su culpa acabó matando a una persona que tal vez no era tan mala. Verlo y estar con él significaba tener que abandonar su naturaleza y eso implicaba volverse débil.

_**El mundo no es para débiles.**_

Luchó toda su vida para volverse fuerte y aferrarse a este mundo. No tenía un motivo por el cual luchar tanto para sobrevivir, simplemente, no permitiría hacerle el favor al mundo al ser eliminado por todas esas bestias caminantes que lo habitaban. Se dejó llevar y con ello se cegó a la realidad, hundiéndose en esa luz que nunca vio y que ese niño podía ofrecerla muy bien.

"Estúpido" pensó, riéndose de sí mismo.

Tomo su teléfono, recordó por última vez todos los mensajes y momentos que tuvo con Eren para convencerse por fin, que todo fue una estupidez momentánea. En ese mismo instante llegó un mensaje, leerlo implicaba volver a hundirse en ello. Sólo vio como el mensaje fue recibido y con fuerzas lo destrozó con una de sus manos y dejó caer los fragmentos de este al suelo.

"_Creo que eres más que un amigo…"_

El mensaje que se perdió.

-o-

Han pasado tres días y Levi no respondía a los mensajes de Eren. Su teléfono estaba fuera de servicio por lo que las llamadas no tampoco eran aceptadas. Durante la madrugada de ese día, escuchó como sirenas de carros sonaban del otro lado, parecían ser de la policía. Nadie le quiso decir que ocurrió realmente, lo trataron de convencer diciendo que no fue nada importante, que oyeron un ruido o algo por el estilo. Pero el tiempo que estuvieron presentes y los gritos que se escuchaban no era algo superfluo que confirmara la certeza de esas palabras.

Temía por Levi. Él se había ido poco antes de que escuchara todo ese bullicio y desde ese día no respondía ni había vuelto. Pero desde allí, no podía hacer nada e incluso si pudiera ¿Qué podría hacer? No sabía nada de él, únicamente su nombre y su edad. Se arrepintió de sobremanera no haber preguntado más, siempre quiso saber más de él pero tenerlo a su lado lo hacía sentir completo. Ahora se daba cuenta que era falso.

Una semana sin saber de él. Estaba al borde de la desesperación, saltar por la ventana le resultaba atractivo pero ¿Hacia dónde ir? De seguro volvía a su cuarto antes de salir fuera del perímetro. No podía resistirlo más, era tanta su desesperación que no podía ni tomar un pincel, las noches se quedaba en su cama observando hacia el ventanal, con la esperanza de que apareciera y lograra calmarse en sus brazos.

Esa tarde su hermana trajo a su amigo con ella. Ella le había contado al rubio que Eren estaba extraño, pero se rehusaba a hablar con ella y siempre la sacaba de su habitación. Armin tocó la puerta pidiendo permiso antes de entrar al cuarto de Eren, para su sorpresa el castaño lo invitó a pasar de inmediato pero solo, dejando a Mikasa fuera e indignada por el portazo en su rostro.

-Eren…me han dicho que no te encuentras bien…-dijo algo sorprendido su amigo, no esperaba entrar tan fácil-

-Sobre eso tengo que hablarte…-miró al suelo-

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Tienes que escuchar hasta el final-le hizo prometer-

-Lo haré…

Antes de hablar, le extendió el teléfono en sus manos. Su amigo sin entender que ocurría, lo recibió y miró al castaño sin saber qué hacer.

-Míralo…

Le echó un vistazo, no había nada extraño, pero al entrar al buzón encontró varios mensajes de un desconocido apodado "Levi". Al verlo, levantó la vista buscando una explicación a lo que su amigo solo le indicó con un movimiento de cabeza que continuara.

No leyó ninguno de los mensajes, pero si vio las fechas. La mensajería había comenzado hace basta tiempo. Fue una gran sorpresa que quedó expresada en el rostro del rubio, pero poco a poco se fue normalizando.

-Levi es el nombre de la persona que conociste por un número al azar-afirmó-

-Sí…también lo he visto-agregó asustado-

-¿Qué?-preguntó ahogado-

-Le indique como venir. Venía todas las noches pero ya no…desde el día que sentí a la policía, no he vuelto a saber nada de él. Armin necesito que me ayudes a encontrarlo, no sé a quién más recurrir-tomó las manos ajenas entre las suyas-

-Eren… ¿Te das cuenta que has hecho? Esto…pudo ocurrirte algo…

-Lo sé, los engañe…-agacho la cabeza-

-No, no es tanto por nosotros, es por ti…

-¿Qué quieres que hiciera?-le miró con los ojos llorosos-¿Qué me quedara el resto de mi vida encerrado viendo sólo lo que ustedes seleccionan como apto? ¡No quiero vivir toda mi vida aquí! Quiero ver lo que hay afuera, hacer lo que ustedes hacen, conocer gente y…-"Levi" pensó- quiero estar con Levi…

Estaba preparado para seguir luchando, ya no aguantaría más que lo retuvieran, lucharía para salir de allí aunque se fuera en contra de todo y todos. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa Armin comenzó a reír como si hubiera dicho algún chiste u otra cosa similar. Extrañado, no moduló nada y se limitó a observar a su amigo que lloraba en carcajadas.

-Perdón-se disculpó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas-Finalmente veo a mi amigo-le sonrió-

-¿Qué…?-preguntó asombrado-

-Siempre te veía sometido a tu situación, pero sabía que en tu interior deseabas más. Tuve que entregarte un teléfono para que hablaras. Claro que me costó convencer a Mikasa, ya sabes cómo es ella.

-¿Tú…sabias todo?

-Sabía qué harías algo así y creo que no me equivoqué. No estoy de acuerdo que te mantengan aquí, sé que tu enfermedad es delicada pero yo quiero que tú vivas.

-Armin…

-¿Ahora puedes contarme quien es Levi?-le preguntó con una de sus sonrisas amables-

Con la confianza que le otorgo Armin, le contó todo lo que había ocurrido hasta ahora. Todo salvo el último incidente del beso y algunos detalles que eran embarazosos para el castaño. Pero, fue capaz de explicarle como se sentía al estar con él, pretendía hacerle ver que esa persona era irremplazable y necesitaba encontrarla a toda costa.

-Necesito encontrarlo… no sé qué habrá ocurrido la otra noche, pero no ha respondido.

-La otra noche… Asesinaron al Señor Kaufman, tu vecino. Y no se han encontrado rastros del asesino-trato de ser lo más sutil. Al ver lo pálido que se volvía su amigo temió por él y agregó-Pero, puedes hacerme un retrato de él. Tú sabes dibujar, haz un boceto de Levi y podremos buscarlo.

-¿Con ello lo encontraremos…?

-Con eso empezaremos. Mikasa no debe enterarse, nadie ya sabes…

-Lo sé-respondió molesto-

-Cambiaremos todo te lo prometo. De alguna forma, lograrás salir otra vez.

-Sí…

-Vendré mañana por él ¿Lo tendrás listo?

-¡Sí! Muchas gracias Armin-lo abrazó-

-…-enrojeció y se separó-D-de nada… Debo irme ahora ¿Te veo mañana?

-¡Claro! Gracias todas-dijo de todo corazón-

-Descansa, tienes unas ojeras horribles… todo saldrá bien-se despidió cerrando la puerta-

Al salir encontró a Mikasa que insistía en entrar. Logró convencerla de que se encontraba bien, que sólo habían sido pesadillas y logró calmarlo. No fue fácil, pero pudo retenerla, por suerte. La chica lo condujo hasta la salida y se despidió de ella, antes de retornar a su hogar le informó que mañana también vendría a ver a Ere y se fue.

Camino a su casa recapituló todo lo que escuchó de Eren. No lo sorprendió, sabía que sería así y eso esperaba. Lo que no esperó, fueron los puros sentimientos que mostraba su amigo al hablar sobre Levi. Le dolió. Fue doloroso ver cómo la persona que amas mostraba sentimientos así por alguien más.

Desde que eran pequeños, Armin comenzó a sentir extraños sentimientos cuando estaba con su amigo. Creyó por mucho tiempo que era un amor fraternal muy fuerte que lo unía a él, pero a medida que iba creciendo, su mentalidad cambió y con eso su idea errónea de sus sentimientos.

Se había enamorado de Eren.

Le costó aceptarlo, de un principio se alejó e intento de todas las formas suprimir esos sentimientos. No estaba bien, eso pensaba. Fue imposible lograr deshacer esa fuerte atracción, no obstante fue capaz de crear una gran resistencia a sus deseos. Daba igual que le demandara su cuerpo, ver sus tiernas sonrisas y estar al lado de él era suficiente. Enseñarle y mostrarle cosas, sentir su presencia, conversar con él, eso lo hacia feliz. El amor que le tenía logró ampliar su vista no dejando convencerse por los "Estoy bien" de su amigo. Dentro de ese cuerpo tan frágil, había una gran fuerza que deseaba extender sus alas y liberarse de sus cadenas. Gracias a ello ideo maneras de ir arrebatándole sus cadenas y así conseguir que emprendiera el vuelo.

Pero olvidó algo muy importante. Un ave no puede ser enjaulado por las manos de nadie, si vas a dejar que vuele, debes aceptar que es probable que no vuelva. Y así fue. Eren se enamoró de otra persona pese a todos sus esfuerzos. Era extraño, estaba decepcionado pero a la vez feliz. Ahora era capaz de sonreír desde el alma, sus ojos tenían vida y se veía mejor que nunca.

No todo sale como uno lo planea, lo sabía bien. No lo eligió a él, pero si la otra persona era capaz de hacer lo que él no pudo, lo aceptaría. No por aquel desconocido. Por Eren. Para que aquella ave sea capaz de volar y mostrar todo su esplendor.

Una gota cristalina recorrió la mejilla del rubio, cruzó la curvatura de sus labios escapando por su barbilla.

"Arlert" se escuchaba a lo lejos "¡Arlert!"

De un codazo, volvió a la realidad. Armin se encontraba en el salón de clases, su profesor estaba de pie y enojado frente a él. Se había quedado dormido y soñó lo ocurrido ayer, gracias al codazo de Jean fue capaz de volver a la realidad. No era común en él quedarse dormido, era un alumno destacado y esto terminaría perjudicándolo, pero el sueño lo superó. No pudo dormir en toda la noche, no era para menos.

-Armin Arlet-le llamó en seco el profesor-

-Lo siento…-se disculpó sin escusas-No se repetirá…

-Eso espero-lo regaño y retomó sus clases-

Todos estaban perplejos al ver al alumno estrella ser devorado por un profesor, no tardaron en retomar el curso de la clase antes de que el profesor se enojara con ellos. Si ya se había enfadado con Armin, a los demás de seguro se los comía vivos.

Finalizada la clase, hubo un receso de diez minutos en los cuales Mikasa invitó a su amigo fuera de la sala para que paseara un poco y se despertara.

-¿Qué te paso?-le preguntó preocupada-

-No pude dormir bien anoche. Mis vecinos hicieron una fiesta…

-¿Una fiesta en medio de la semana?-preguntó extrañada, debido que los vecinos de Armin trabajaban-

-Eh…sí…-sostuvo su respuesta-

-Iré al comedor por un café-se marchó luego de hablar-

-¡Espera estoy bien…!-no alcanzó a detenerla-

Soltó un gran suspiro y se apoyó en la ventana, sacando la cabeza al exterior en busca de aire fresco.

De pronto un poco de alboroto se escuchaba venir del fondo del pasillo, una chica venía persiguiendo a un chico que trataba de huir de ella. Eran de último año y no le dio mucha importancia al espectáculo que tenían en todo el pasillo.

-¡Espera! ¡Debes asistir a clases no puedes faltar más!-le gritaba la chica-

-Cállate de una maldita vez cuatro ojos…-le respondió rabioso-

-¡No! ¡Escucha un poco! ¡Levi!

"¿Levi…?" Volteo a ver la persona que respondía a ese nombre. Lo vio pasar rápido, pero para él fue un instante bastante largo como para identificar sus facciones. Pelo negro, un metro sesenta, contextura delgada, ojos grises y…una actitud altanera.

"No puede ser él…" se negó a creer Armin. La descripción que le dio Eren fue sobre su persona, pero no calzaba para nada con lo que veía. No había signos de amabilidad en él, menos de ser alguien preocupado por los demás.

Levi se percató de la fuerte mirada del rubio sobre su persona. No le dio importancia debido a que estaba ocupado escapando de la molesta de Hanji. Sonó el timbre y los pasos detrás de él se detuvieron. Logró deshacerse de esa mujer y ahora iría donde siempre a pasar el rato.

-Uh… ¿Qué haré con ese chico?-se cuestionó Hanji. Miró al rubio que presenció toda la escena-No te preocupes son peleas de amigos jeje.

-Um… ¿Él es siempre así?

-A veces... pero, no es una mala persona-le sonrió la chica dando media vuelta-

Esas palabras, fueron similares a las que dijo Eren. No, habían sido las mismas incluso con la misma tonalidad. Tenía el presagio de que esa persona podría ser a quien buscaban. Si era así ¿Por qué abandonó a Eren? Tendría que mantener sus sospechas al margen hasta ver el retrato de Eren.

En tarde, antes de encerrarse con Eren en su habitación comieron la cena que la cuidadora del castaño preparó. Mantuvieron una conversación fluida, menos uno que estaba desesperado por ir a encerrarse. Era tanta su desesperación que la cena se la tragó en unos pocos bocados, atorándose varias veces. Verlo tan desesperado llevó al rubio a preguntar si podían subir obteniendo enseguida la aprobación.

Los tres subieron, pero sólo dos entraron. Nuevamente, Mikasa recibía un portazo en todo su rostro. Armin se sintió mal por la chica, pero no podía hacer nada, era algo confidencial y no podía enterarse.

-¿Lo tienes?-preguntó-

-Sí, hice lo mejor que pude…-sacó un bosquejo enrollado y se lo extendió-Él es…

Lo recibió y comenzó a desenrollarlo. Sabía lo que encontraría allí, estaba casi cien por ciento seguro que hallaría ahí a la misma persona que en la mañana, sólo necesitaba comprobarlo. Cuando lo desenrolló por completo, lo vio. El mismo altanero de la mañana.

_**Continuará…**_

**El capítulo de hoy me quedó un poco más corto, pero espero que les haya gustado. Pido de ante mano perdón si el capítulo tuvo algo extraño o errores, pueden decírmelos :3 Sé que no es una excusa, pero no ando de buenos ánimos y el capítulo resultó más corto de lo normal. Prometo que el siguiente será más largo :3 Para quienes temían por Levi, es Levi, no lo atraparán así de fácil xd pero ahora está el dilema de lo que hizo y que Eren no tiene idea. Esta fic a diferencia del otro avanza más rápido, bueno fue obvio pero se vienen más sorpresas :3 Espero les haya gustado el cap de hoy y gracias a todo quien leyó. Prometo responder reviews en la próxima actualización n.n**

**Cuídense y que tengan un lindo día :3**

**Nos leemos 3 **


	8. Decepción

Capítulo 8

_**Te lo he dicho, no me sigas a casa**_

_**Eres demasiado perfecto para que mis manos te sostengan**_

_**Si decides quedarte tirarás todo por la borda**_

_**Y sólo quiero tomar tu inocencia…**_

Verificó varias veces la imagen mental que traía consigo comparándola con el dibujo que tenía en sus manos. Era él, no había duda. Su amigo se comenzaba a poner nervioso al no escuchar nada de él, era todo lo que podía hacer para encontrarlo y temía no alcanzarlo con ello.

-Creo que sé dónde encontrarlo-le dijo Armin guardando el dibujo-Debo llevar esto conmigo.

-¿Dónde? ¿Sabes cómo? Te ayudaré en lo que sea-respondió empeñado por hacer más para encontrarlo pronto-

-Descuida, ¿Puedes tener tu teléfono a mano mañana a mediodía?

-Sí-asintió-

-Debes hacer todo lo que te diga. Confía en mí-le sonrió-

En respuesta obtuvo una sonrisa llena de esperanza de su amigo, lo único que esperaba recibir de él.

Posterior a ello, se quedaron conversando de cualquier tema, sobre todo Eren que contaba todo lo que aprendió de Levi sobre el espacio, constelaciones, cometas y muchas cosas. Movía sus brazos tras cada explicación y sus ojos se iluminaban de tal manera, que Armin hacia como si no supiera, pese a que ya conocía todo lo que escuchaba, con tal de verlo tan entusiasta y feliz era capaz de hacerse el tonto.

Por cortos lapsos, la mirada de Eren se opacaba al recordar tan bellos momentos que de un día para otro desaparecieron. No tardaba en cambiar la cara al recordar más, pero no quería ni pensar que esos serían los últimos recuerdos que crearía con Levi.

Fueron interrumpidos por un brusco movimiento para abrir la puerta que los espantó hasta ver quien era. El padre de Eren no se molestó en tocar la puerta y se mantenía en el marco de la puerta observándolos. Armin podía sentir la potente mirada del señor Jaeger sobre él. No lo quería allí, se lo había dejado claro.

-Armin ¿No es muy tarde para estar en casa ajena?-le preguntó hostil-

-Lo sé, se nos pasó la hora-se disculpó sin hacer caso a la actitud del padre de Eren-

-Padre, ¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó sorprendido al no ser normal su presencia-

-Hoy puedo estar contigo Eren-se acercó a su hijo y acarició sus cabellos-¿No estás feliz?

-Ehm…sí-respondió desanimado-

-Me retiro, Eren hablamos después-le indicó con su mirada a qué se refería-Buenas noches señor-se despidió del padre de su amigo y se retiró-

A pesar de que se le permitía verlo, el padre de Eren nunca lo pudo ver con menos dureza con que acostumbraba. Su obsesión por protegerlo era tanta que llegaba a tal punto, de no aceptar siquiera que su hijo estuviera con él. Armin era tan astuto que, probablemente era por ello que le permitía visitarlo, era sorprendente, pero le temía a ese lado del rubio y prefería no tener que luchar contra ello.

-o-

-Eren ¿No crees que tú amigo viene muy seguido?-le preguntó a su hijo que ya estaba acostado-

-A veces, pero soy feliz con ello.

Tener que ver a su padre justo hoy, no era lo que esperaba. Le daba gusto verlo pero hoy no era el momento, cualquier descuido de su parte y sería descubierto. Su padre no era un hombre tonto.

-No creo que sea sa…

-No empieces-le interrumpió-

Su corazón se detuvo, el rostro de sorpresa de su padre lo decía todo, la había cagado. Nunca se fue en contra de su padre, jamás. No alcanzó a pensar en sus palabras y dijo lo que sentía, gran error. Haber conocido a Levi y escuchar tantas cosas de él, desencajaban todas las charlas que le dio su padre sobre el mundo y su cuerpo convirtiéndose inválidas para él. Pero sabía que no podía ir en contra de las órdenes de su padre…

-¿Qué dijiste Eren?-se levantó y miró al menor desde un punto más elevado-

-A-armin es mi único amigo…me siento bien con él-respondió cabizbajo por el peso de la mirada ajena-

-Hijo-apoyó su mano sobre la cabeza del castaño haciéndolo sobresaltar-Sólo quiero lo mejor para ti.

-Lo sé…

-No quiero que nada te ocurra. Te he dicho muchas veces que el mundo exterior no es bueno para ti, debes quedarte aquí con tu hermana y conmigo, nosotros te cuidaremos ¿Entendido?-se agacho para quedar frente al rostro de Eren y sonreírle-

-Sí padre…-afirmó vencido-

-Descansa hijo, no debes desvelarte. Buenas noches-apagó la luz y salió-

-Buenas noches…-se acomodó en su lecho observando la pequeña ventana en su techo-

Recordó esa noche que junto con Levi, se dedicaron a observar el cielo nocturno a través de esa pequeña ventana. Sus palabras, su voz, su compañía y su mano… al pensar en ella, la busco inconscientemente y al no encontrarla cerró el puño con fuerza. Bajo el colchón, escondió el teléfono y lo sacó. Era su nuevo escondite que ideo desde que Levi desapareció, no era uno de los mejores, pero le permitiría darse cuenta apenas llegara algo. Comenzó a leer nuevamente los mensajes antiguos, como lo hacía todas las noches antes de dormir, recordar memorias y sentimientos le ayudaban a calmarse. Y como último, llamó para verificar que el teléfono de Levi se encontraba fuera de servicio como siempre. Lo guardó nuevamente bajo el colchón y se escondió bajo las tapas.

-Levi…por favor que esté bien…-rogó con fuerzas-

-o-

La mañana siguiente, durante el descanso de mediodía Armin buscó el aula de Levi. Se aseguró de perder a Mikasa antes de ir por él ya que no debía enterarse de nada. Sabía que le diría, pero desconocía cómo reaccionaría y lo más preocupante, no estaba en ningún sitio. Logró divisar a la castaña de ayer que hablaba junto con otro estudiante de apariencia más madura. Se acercó captando la atención de todos en el salón, sintiéndose incomodo por todas las miradas que lo seguían.

-¡Oh! Tú eres el de ayer-apuntó la mujer-Perdona por el espectáculo jeje…

-¿Qué espectáculo?-preguntó el chico que se encontraba con ella-

-Ya sabes, lo de siempre con nuestro queridísimo Levi-le respondió-

-Sobre eso… ¿Dónde está él?-preguntó el rubio-

-¿Por qué quieres saber?-preguntó Hanji-

-Pues…estaba en la sala de profesores y me encargaron darle un mensaje-inventó-

-Puedes decirnos a nosotros-respondió el compañero-

-Prefiero decírselo en persona…-se sentía acorralado-

-Um…veras no sabemos dónde está, pero intenta buscar en zonas donde no haya gente-le respondió levantando su pulgar, guiñándole un ojo-

-Gracias…con permiso-se retiró de allí-

Si la indirecta de la castaña era cierta, el lugar donde debía estar sería en la azotea. Y era lo más probable. Cuidando que nadie lo viera, subió los escalones que lo llevarían al techo. Si lo veían subir, de seguro lo regañarían ya que estaba prohibido subir. Pero era muy raro que alguien fuera a revisar, por lo general todos seguían las normas. Abrió la puerta al exterior lentamente, sin hacer ruido y observando si había alguien. Nadie.

-¿Qué buscas?-preguntó una voz cruda desde arriba-

Armin dio un paso hacia afuera, y miró sobre la estructura de la entrada. Sobre ella, se encontraba Levi observándolo con unos ojos fríos y vacíos. Una vez más se preguntó si realmente él era esa persona, pero no había duda de que era él.

-Necesito conversar algo contigo Levi.

-Tch, dile a esos profesores que no fastidien-le dijo entornando los ojos-

-No es eso.

-Um, No tengo por qué escucharte, vuelve las clases están a punto de empezar.

-No iré, hasta hablar contigo-lo retó-

-Entonces perderás todo tu tiempo niño-le respondió y se recostó dejando únicamente sus piernas a la vista-

-Eren-pronunció y Levi se reincorporó de golpe-Vamos hablar sobre Eren.

Escuchar el nombre de ese mocoso, generó una respuesta inmediata en su cuerpo. ¿Cómo sabía sobre ellos? Lo había descubierto. Al pensar en ello, ideo en su mente cómo eliminarlo antes de que lo divulgara, tanto la muerte de la otra noche como de ellos.

-¿Eren?-bajo de su sitio para que bajara la voz-

-Sé lo de ustedes, soy su amigo Armin ¿Por qué desapareciste?

-No sé de qué me hablas-se mantuvo en un tono fluido y relajado para no ser descubierto-

-Levi ¿Eres tú?

-Sí, pero hay mucha gente en este mundo niño, muchas pueden apodarse igual-le respondió molesto-

Armin sacó de su bolsillo un papel guardado en muchos dobles. Lo estiró y se lo mostró. Al verlo, no puedo evitar sorprenderse, era un retrato idéntico de su persona. Lo había creado Eren de eso no había duda, era la técnica de él y fue impactante ver los detalles que hacían de eso una fotografía a grafito.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?-le preguntó con un tono mucho más duro-

-No hay duda que a quien busco es a ti. Pero a mí no me debes una explicación-tomó su teléfono y marco un número-¿Eren?

"Eren…" mordió su labio inferior al saber que del otro lado, estaba el castaño.

-Estoy con él…te lo paso-le hablo y extendió su teléfono al azabache-

Fueron segundos donde Levi por primera vez en su vida, no sabía qué hacer. La respuesta era sencilla ¿Pero era capaz de hacerlo con él? Sin vacilar, recibió el teléfono y lo llevó a su oreja.

-¿Diga?-preguntó fríamente-

-…Levi…-fue lo único que se escuchó-

-¿Qué quieres?-hablaba mientras observaba al rubio que no entendía la frialdad de las palabras que le decía a su amigo-

-Yo… ¿Qué pasa…? Estaba preocupado ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué no respondes? ¿Hice algo mal? Levi yo…-se escuchaba lo desesperado que se encontraba el castaño-

-Lo siento, pero no sé de qué me estás hablando-apartó el teléfono de si y se lo extendió al rubio-Ten, estoy ocupado.

Armin recibió el teléfono y de inmediato lo puso en su oído.

-¿Eren?-llamó el rubio-

Pero la llamada ya había finalizado. Vio la pantalla de su teléfono pensando en cómo estaría su amigo y antes de que el azabache se fuera lo detuvo.

-No debiste hacer eso-le dijo apretando su teléfono con una de sus manos fuertemente-

-¿Hacer qué?-volteo a verlo-

-¡Hay muchas maneras de decir las cosas! ¡No debiste ser tan cruel! ¡Si no lo querías ves más pudiste ser más suave!-toda su ira se dirigía a Levi y al ver que no se inmutaba, aumentaba cada vez más-

-Oye, deja las cosas como están.

-¿¡Qué!? Eren confió en ti… ¿¡Cuál es tu problema!?

-Mocoso de mierda, no sueltes basura si no sabes de lo qué hablas. No entiendes nada, déjame en paz-le respondió con una voz cargada de mucha ira y se fue, dejándolo solo-

Armin se sentía fatal, le había hecho daño a Eren. Quiso ayudarlo a conocer el mundo y a la gente, quiso ayudarlo a encontrar a la persona tan amable con la que decía haber conversado y terminó siendo un completo fracaso. Lo único que consiguió fue lastimarlo permitiéndole conocer a ese ser tan frío e indolente. Tenía rabia, ganas de llorar y gritar, sabía que la culpa no era sólo de él, pero gran parte recaía sobre su persona. Se odiaba tanto, le ocasionó un daño irremediable a quien amaba.

-o-

Ese niño no tenía idea de lo que decía, eso pensaba Levi mientras apuraba el paso alejándose del recinto y maldecía todo a su alrededor. Nunca debió conocerlo, no podía seguir a su lado y lo supo desde el principio. Seguramente le había roto todas las expectativas del hermoso mundo con el que soñaba Eren "Debe ver la realidad, eso le hará bien" pensó tratando de calmarse pero era inútil.

_**Contaminar.**_

_**Aquellos que ya portamos las bacterias de este mundo, no sabemos hacer nada más que contaminar lo puro.**_

_**Todo lo puro se ensucia. **_

_**Pero todo lo sucio no se vuelve puro.**_

Sin pensar más, caminó lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas alejándose del lugar, buscando alejarse de su persona.

-o-

Sus manos temblaban mientras sostenía el teléfono por el cual escucho esas palabras de la persona por la que espero tanto tiempo. Como eco, se repetían una y otra vez en su mente. Unas frías y crudas palabras… Una punzada en su pecho se agudizaba al pasar los segundos, su cuerpo entero ahora traducía su gran angustia que mantenía consigo, en temblores en todas sus extremidades.

"Ese no era Levi" se dijo.

"Levi está en otro lugar… y cuando le hable no me dirá eso…" se trataba de convencer, pero mientras más lo hacía, más se daba cuenta que sólo se estaba engañando. Sus labios comenzaron a temblar y por sus mejillas cayeron finas lágrimas cristalinas que, con el pasar de los segundos se convirtieron en grandes gotones que mojaban sus ropas y manos.

Levi le enseño el mundo, su belleza y… el amor, al mismo tiempo que le enseño que todo eso era una mera fantasía y no existían finales felices.

_**El mundo es cruel…**_

Ese era el verdadero mundo. No aquel con el que soñó y leyó en cuentos. Los libros, libros son. Simples mundos ficticios que relatan una realidad ideal, que nunca existirá. Su padre tenía razón.

Hoy por primera vez, saboreaba la amarga decepción a través de su llanto imparable el cual, trataba de acallar con su almohada y sólo conseguía aumentarlo. Su mundo, se destrozó completamente, tal como un vitral hermoso cayendo en mil trocitos por una roca fría y dura que lo rompió. Esa roca había sido Levi.

"Bienvenido al mundo real" escuchó a su mente burlándose de él.

_**Continuará…**_

**¡Les he traído el nuevo y horroroso capítulo! Puñetazos en 3 2 1… ok talvez me pase con lo de Levi, pero no hay nada que no tenga solución o no? La respuesta a esa pregunta se las dejo a ustedes y se verá en el próximo cap :3 Aunque le destruyeron el mundo feliz a Eren :c **

**El cap de hoy me quedó más corto que lo normal, la verdad es que ya comencé a tener menos tiempo y mi gran yo, cuando tuvo tiempo empezó otro fic más y aquí estoy actualizando tres fics semanales tada… Prometo que el próximo será más larguito, con la mano en el kokoro u-u **

**Sobre las primeras estrofas, es una canción que me motivó a escribir el cap de hoy, se llama Innocence de Halestorm es buena! Y la quise poner ya que en sí, la canción completa son los sentimientos de Levi de comienzo en este fic.**

**Alipon: Muchas gracias tus reviews siempre me matan 3 **

**Kathkolmer: sí :D en realidad ahora se fue todo a la asdf pero bueno :c….muchas gracias 3**

**Hibary: Muchas gracias 3 espero te siga gustando, porque ahora no tiene nada de tranquilo… **

**Brendahachi: Creo que hoy si los hice sufrir… muchas gracias y me alegro que te haya gustado el cap a pesar de que andaba con los ánimos -100 D:**

**Zakury: Creo que me querrás golpear con este cap._. **

**Valepaz1992: ¿A matar a Levi? No :c a pesar de que haya dicho eso…no puedo T-T que el bendito karma haga algo. Muchas gracias espero te siga gustando *-***

**MaryJane: shdjfhsajkl alcancé a leer tu review antes de actualizar y me hiciste feliz 3 muchas gracias por tener mi fic en tus favoritos *3* 3 Bueno ahora Eren…cambio? Pero no pierdas las esperanzas e_é Muchas gracias de verdad aprecio mucho tu respeto *-* 3**

**Traté de responder gran parte de reviews y empezaré hacerlo desde ahora. Muchas gracias a todos quienes leen y dejan sus reviews , me motivan a seguir escribiendo y me hace feliz :) 3 No duden en dejarlo ahora también y cualquier cosa díganmela. **

**Bueno me despido cuídense que tengan un lindo día y nos leemos! 3**


	9. Sumergido

_Capítulo 9_

La multitud reunida en círculo observaba la sanguinaria escena que se llevaba a cabo al centro. De comienzo alentaban e insultaban a los protagonistas de la pelea, pero ahora sólo se mantenían perplejos viendo cómo aquel hombre era mutilado a golpes frente a sus ojos. Nadie se atrevió a detener la pelea, ni el mismo moderador fue capaz de mover un musculo frente a la situación. Farlan acompañado de la pequeña Isabel, se adentraron sin temor al centro del círculo, llamando la atención de todos.

-Levi-llamó el chico un poco asustado-Ya está bien…

Al escucharlo, volteo a verlo con el rostro bañado en sangre de su contrincante que se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo. Sus ojos vacíos observaron a sus compañeros que se mantenían pasmados a su lado, luego volvieron a ver al hombre en el suelo como si recién se hubiera dado cuenta que ya no se levantaría a luchar.

-Ah, eso fue rápido-hablo sin emoción alguna-

-Ustedes dos, llévenselo todo pero ya váyanse-el animador del evento les lanzó la bolsa de dinero a los pies-¡Es el quinto hombre que deja incapacitado en el suelo, no quiero tener ningún problema con la policía, lárguense!-los echó con temor-

-Hermano vamos…-lo llamó Isabel mientras Farlan recogía la bolsa-

Cuando salieron de allí la gente los miró como si fueran unos monstruos, sobre todo Levi, que no mostraba ninguna gota de compasión hacia los hombres que mutiló hace un momento. Es más, Levi aún no estaba conforme con ello. No era el dinero, ni la atención de la gente lo que deseaba, buscaba destrozar hasta no poder más. Sus nudillos estaban enrojecidos por el sin número de puñetazos que dio y aun no era suficiente. La bestia que llevaba encerrada en su interior estaba suelta y no hallaba como calmarla. La voz de Eren se repetía como dagas en su cabeza y se traducían del mismo modo en el corazón del azabache. Levi caminaba delante de Isabel y Farlan que le seguían el paso a cierta distancia.

-¿Qué le ocurre…?-preguntó la chica en un tono bajo-

-No lo sé-le respondió Farlan-

-Llegó de su escuela así… ¿Le habrán hecho algo?

-Um…-el chico miro la espalda de Levi quien caminaba sin detenerse. No tenía idea de que podría ocurrirle pero estaba muy descontrolado y nunca lo había visto así-

-Ustedes dos-frenó de golpe e azabache haciéndolos parar a su vez-Vamos a repartir eso que traes allí-volteo a ver la bolsa-

-S-sí-afirmó Farlan-

Sin demora, Farlan repartió las ganancias en tres partes iguales. Levi guardo la suma, no menor, de dinero en su bolso y se levantó de donde estaban ubicados.

-¿Hermano?-preguntó extrañada la chica-

-Por ahora me voy-arregló su cosas-

-Levi-llamó el chico captando la atención del pelinegro-Cuídate ¿Quieres?

No obtuvo respuesta. Sus palabras no parecieron influir en nada y temió que cometiera un error en el aterrador estado en la que estaba. Ambos chicos se quedaron preocupados viendo cómo el azabache se perdía entre los callejones de esos lugares.

Aún era de día, el sol recién empezaba a ocultarse y traería con ello la noche. Antes de salir de los barrios bajos, paso por una botillería en busca de cigarrillos y algo que comer. Fue entonces cuando las botellas de alcohol atrajeron su atención sin querer hacerlo. Sólo venía por cigarrillos además, siempre aborreció el hedor a esas cosas y otras más, entonces, ¿Por qué se veía tan atraído por ellas?

Dudó unos segundos que no fueron mayores, cuando ya tuvo tres botellas consigo. No sabía qué hacía, pero de todas formas le daba igual. Era algo normal.

Regresar más temprano podría tal vez ayudarlo a no encontrar a ese hombre en la casa, o eso pensaba Levi que al llegar, se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba. Al entrar a su casa, pudo ver como un bulto en el pasillo se movía ante el ruido de su llegada. Keny se encontraba con una pequeña bolsa de metanfetamina a su lado, en un estado completamente drogado. Ya había echado el ojo sobre el azabache quien, en un intento de indiferencia al estado de su padre, fue detenido por un empujón sin aviso que lo impactó contra la pared. Ese hombre era capaz de ver puntos ciegos en Levi que aún no podía preverlos con certeza.

-¿Llegas y no saludas a tu padre? Bicho asqueroso-escupió a un costado generando una reacción de desagrado en Levi-

-¿Quieres jugar a la familia ahora?-le sonrió en sarcasmo-

Antes de responderle de alguna forma, se percató del contenido de las bolsas que traía su hijo, algo que él adoraba mucho y conseguía a toda costa.

-Veo que te estás haciendo hombre Levi ¿También tienes una ramera en algún lado? O…-acercó sus labios al oído del azabache-¿Debería prestarte una cómo la otra vez?

-No quiero tu basura viejo de mierda-lo alejó con fuerza con fuerte rechazo a sus palabras-

Pasó por el lado de Keny con el fin de esfumarse de allí lo más pronto posible, pero nuevamente fue detenido por el hombre. No era un hombre corpulento, ni con aspecto de luchador profesional, sin embargo, esos índices son erróneos cuando se habla de gente sádica. Si de algún lado Levi aprendió a luchar como lo hacía de costumbre, fue en su propio hogar desde pequeño.

Sin poder esquivar al desenfrenado de su padre, sus cabellos fueron jalados y su rostro fue a dar contra la muralla sintiendo como sus encías derramaban sangre a los segundos del impacto. No se detuvo a lamentar el golpe, sabía muy bien cómo jugar y pudo reaccionar a tiempo al próximo ataque de Keny, esquivó los golpes que venían hacía a él y golpeo el estómago ajeno con un fuerte puñetazo. Al instante, plantó una fuerte patada en una de sus canillas que lo hizo derrumbarse de su posición. Aprovechando la instancia, sostuvo sus cosas con fuerzas para subir a su habitación, no obstante, Keny fue más rápido y lo agarró propinándole una fuerte paliza sin dejarlo reaccionar.

No había lugar para la clemencia allí, si no encontraba la forma de liberarse, sería golpeado por Keny hasta que se desmallara y aun así nada le aseguraría que después de ello se detendría.

_**En el mundo él único que puede ayudarte, eres tú.**_

Pudo sostener uno de los brazos de Keny y apartarlo lejos. Un paso en falso y sería capturado de nuevo, no había oportunidad para equivocarse. Se levantó sin vacilar y le dio una fuerte patada en el rostro, escuchándose el sonido de la nariz siendo quebrada acompañada de un fuerte grito. Corrió a su habitación donde podría liberarse de esa bestia. Logró llegar y cerrar la puerta con seguros para que no entrara. Gritos y golpes se escuchaban del otro lado, Levi observaba como la puerta se deformaba por los golpes que recibía simultáneamente, su rostro estaba cubierto de sangre que manchó su camisa negra. Hizo una mueca asqueado y se deshizo de ella.

Los golpes y gritos cesaron en un rato, los colegas de Keny habían llegado y bajo por ellos. Levi se encontraba únicamente con sus pantalones ajustados y el dorso desnudo sobre su lecho. Miró el interior de las bolsas y extrajo el alcohol y cigarrillos, abrió la botella dejando escapar ese aroma tan familiar que estaba a punto de probar por primera vez. Observo la botella con un cigarrillo en sus manos, preguntándose una vez más cuál era el fin de ello, pero no había ningún motivo en especial, sólo abandonar el mundo por un momento. Incluso si debía a recurrir a métodos lamentables como ese.

_**Olvidar…**_

Sin preocuparse del sabor, tomo un gran sorbo directo de la botella. La primera sensación fue un fuerte ardor que recorrió su garganta y estómago, pero fue acostumbrándose a medida que tomaba. Sorbo tras sorbo, siendo intercalado con cigarrillos Levi fue perdiendo la conciencia hasta quedarse dormido.

-o-

-¡Rata acércate!-llamó una voz ronca-

-¿Papá…?-se asomó el pequeño-

Un pequeño niño azabache, entró a la habitación donde el hombre que lo llamaba compartía con varias personas. Tomando su distancia de las personas, el niño avanzó, no eran gente común y corriente pero estaba acostumbrado a ellos, además, si no respondía al llamado de su padre sería castigado.

Sus rasgos y su tierna piel de porcelana llamaban la atención de todos, era una criatura muy bella para sólo tener cuatro años.

-¿…?-observó el menor al hombre que se hallaba al lado de una mujer prácticamente desnuda-

-Él es ¿Te gusta?-le preguntó el hombre a la muchacha a su costado-

-Es tan pequeño-sonrió la chica, mas su sonrisa no reflejaba ternura-¿Estás seguro Keny?

-Sí, sí, adelante enséñale a la rata a ser un hombre-movió su mano en aprobación mientras sacaba una bolsita de droga de sus bolsillos-

La mujer caminó hacia el pequeño quien se estremeció un poco al verla venir. Le tendió la mano y lo llevó a un rincón de la habitación donde todos se encontraban. El rostro de la mujer lo observó lujuriosamente y se agacho para quedar a la altura del menor.

-¿Levi cierto?-le preguntó la mujer recorriendo con sus ojos el pequeño cuerpo que tenía de frente, soltando una risa-Eres todo un hombrecito.

Levi sintió cómo la mano de la mujer tocaba su entrepierna haciéndolo retroceder, pero, cercado por las paredes no pudo moverse más y la observó aterrado.

-Oh, no seas tímido pequeño-se acercó más al azabache-

Las manos de la mujer jugaban con el pequeño cuerpo del menor, quien aclamaba por ayuda al no poder hacer nada contra esa bestia que lo asechaba. Sentía los labios de la extraña mujer sobre su piel, sus ropas siendo quitadas y la risas que escapaban de los labios que lo recorrían.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Papá, papá! –Aclamaba por ayuda-

Las personas voltearon en su dirección, máscaras completamente negras que sólo tenían grandes sonrisas dibujadas en ellas. Se escuchaban risas en aumento, risas de hombres, de su padre, más mujeres y la más notable, la risa de la mujer que lo acosaba.

Desesperado y asustado, no hallaba qué hacer. La mujer ya había jugado con todo rincón de su cuerpo, sus ojos ya no daban para más lágrimas, los gritos de ayuda no inmutaban a nadie y continuar así no haría nada. Y entonces, a centímetros de él, llegó una botella de cerveza que impactó contra la muralla y calló destrozada, estiró su temblorosa mano hacia el brillante trozo de vidrio y lo agarró con fuerzas…

-o-

Lentamente abrió sus ojos, su cabeza daba vueltas y la oscuridad lo tenía aturdido. Estaba en su habitación, completamente solo sobre su cama. La botella de alcohol estaba completamente vacía y la segunda iba a la mitad. Estaba ebrio y seguramente continuaba así. Recuerdos desagradables lo invadían a través del sueño y continuaban aún despierto. Risas, rostros, olores, él había terminado igual de lamentable que esas basuras que tanto aborrecía, pero él no era muy distinto a ellos.

En medio de todo ese infierno que lo atacaba en medio de la noche, un ángel llegó a apaciguar por unos instantes el conflicto que traía consigo. Eren y sus sonrisas, era más que suficiente para dar una tregua a ese desagradable infierno.

-Eren…-llamó en un susurró, desvaneciéndose nuevamente sobre su cama-

-o-

A lo lejos, Eren podía oír como una voz familiar lo llamaba. Lentamente abrió sus hinchados ojos percatándose de quien lo llamaba. Su hermana se hallaba a su lado, le había preparado y traído el desayuno. Hoy no había escuela y sería cuidado por ella.

-¿Eren? Tus ojos…-acercó su mano a Eren notando lo hinchados que estaban-

-Estoy bien-apartó su mano, enderezándose en su cama-

-¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Estás bien? Debemos llamar a…

-¡Estoy bien deja de fastidiarme!-interrumpió con ira-

La chica quedó impactada por la actitud de Eren, jamás había respondido así de agresivo, sólo respaldaba su presentimiento de que algo le ocurría. Le insistió en el tema, pero el castaño se mostró muy agresivo llegando al punto, de lanzarle el desayuno por la cabeza mientras la ahuyentaba de su habitación.

Se encerró en su habitación asegurando que no quería nada y a nadie. Hubo un instante donde Mikasa continuo insistiendo del otro lado, rogando entrar y ayudarlo, pero no dio resultado y la muchacha se fue. Cuando ya estuvo lo bastante solo, abrazó sus piernas y comenzó a llorar. La noche anterior lloró hasta quedarse dormido y cuando despertó, recordó las crueles palabras de Levi y no pudo evitar reaccionar así con su hermana. No quería nada con nadie y tampoco quería continuar llorando.

Observó todos esos cuadros que tenía en su habitación, todos esos mundos que había soñado y resultaron ser sólo eso, sueños. Ira, decepción y tristeza, todo junto lo invadieron y empezó a romperlos todos. Uno por uno, los rompía, los lanzaba contra la pared y los pisaba, así como Levi lo hizo consigo. Tomó uno, al cual no pudo hacerle nada, era el primer cuadro que Levi tomó y halago. Quiso romperlo con más fuerzas, hacerlo desaparecer como ningún otro, pero no pudo.

Fue entonces cuando una fuerte punzada en el corazón lo detuvo por completo. Se arrodillo para respirar despacio y con calma. El dolor incrementaba, debía calmarse. Esto no estaba bien, no había presenciado una recaída desde hace muchos años y esto parecía ser una.

-o-

El sonido del teléfono del rubio lo despertó. Era de mañana y Mikasa lo estaba llamando, sabía el motivo.

-¿Mikasa…?-contestó con una voz somnolienta-

-Armin, Eren está mal, no sé qué le ocurre pero me echó de su habitación y ha estado haciendo un alboroto-relataba desesperadamente-

-¿Llamaste a tu padre?-preguntó el rubio-

-Sí, pero no ha contestado. Debes venir, de seguro Eren te escuchará a ti-rogó la chica-

-Iré, sólo espérame un poco… debo levantarme.

-Sí, claro. Gracias Armin-cortó la llamada-

Estaba tan desesperada, que no pudo siquiera pedir una disculpa por haberlo despertado. Se levantó para prepararse. Iba a ir más tarde ya que, pensaba que Eren estaría deprimido y querría su espacio a solas para llorar. Se equivocó. Eren había reaccionado de una manera más explosiva, que no esperaba que se presentara tan pronto pero si no hacían algo podría ser perjudicial para su salud.

De camino llamó varias veces al teléfono de Eren encontrándose con el buzón de mensajes. No estaba disponible o lo más seguro era que él mismo lo apagara. Al llegar, Mikasa lo recibió al instante, no hubo necesidad de tocar el timbre ya que estaba atenta a su llegada.

Subieron a la habitación del castaño y ya no se escuchaba el alboroto que describió la chica. Tocaron la puerta, pero nadie respondió. Una vez más llamaron a Eren y nuevamente no hubo respuesta. Ambos chicos se preocuparon y aunque intentaran entrar, la puerta se hallaba con llave. Como último recurso, antes de recurrir a la fuerza bruta, Armin pidió que lo dejara solo a ver si así conseguía algo y una vez solo, llamo una vez más:

-Eren, estoy solo déjame entrar-rogó con una voz suave-

Nada nuevamente. Estaba a punto de ir a buscar a Mikasa en cuanto la puerta se abrió levemente. Armin la abrió y se adentró cerrándola nuevamente. La dimensión de la escena en esa habitación, dejo en evidencia el daño que le ocasionó a su amigo. Todos sus cuadros y materiales de pintura estaban esparcidos en trozos en toda la habitación. Trató de no ser muy obvio en cuanto a sus sentimientos y con mucho valor miró a Eren que mantenía la mirada gacha.

-Nos tenían preocupado…-declaró en un tono suave para no agredir a su amigo. Esperó respuesta del castaño pero este se limitaba a observar el suelo sin mover ni un solo musculo-Eren…lo siento tanto…-se animó a pedir perdón-

-Todo lo que me mantuvo aferrado a este mundo, era mentira…-balbuceo captando la atención de su amigo-Solo en una habitación por años… luchaba para conocer el mundo que retrataba en mis cuadros. Hace unos minutos sentí que mi corazón dejaría de funcionar…

Al escuchar eso de su amigo, la piel se le erizó. Eren había tenido una recaída después de tanto tiempo… Pudo haber terminado mal, el fin de su frágil vida todo por un error de su parte. No pudo decir nada, ni crear nuevos sentimientos de odio hacia su persona ya que, el temor de haberlo perdido dominaba todo su ser.

-Pensé que daba lo mismo y aun así…-apretó sus puños con fuerzas mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas-Yo luche en ese momento para no apartarme de este mundo-confesó con una voz desgarradora-

No tuvo palabras para dedicarle, incluso las palabras no serían capaz de llegar hacia Eren. Se acercó al castaño y apoyó el rostro ajeno sobre su hombro mientras lo abrazaba con fuerzas. Podía sentir el cuerpo de Eren agitado por el llanto, tratando de recuperar el aliento entre sollozos y sin poder soportarlo más, acompañó las lágrimas de su amigo.

Estuvieron un buen rato desahogándose. No le pidió a Eren que le diera detalles ni nada por el estilo, poco a poco se fue calmando sin tocar el tema. Cuando ya estuvo más calmado, de su bolso extrajo una caja blanca de cartón y la extendió a su amigo.

-Supongo que aún no desayunas-le entregó la caja-

-Esto es…-abrió la caja-Pastel de chocolate…no puedo comer, me lo tienen prohibido.

-Lo sé, pero es una ocasión especial. Lo compartiremos. Recuerdo que te gustaba mucho el pastel de chocolate-le sonrió-

-Sí, mi madre solía traerme cuando iba de compras…-una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, cargando con ella la ternura de sus recuerdos-

Comieron el pastel juntos y después ordenaron el gran desastre a su alrededor. En ningún momento Eren se arrepintió de alguno de sus cuadros o materiales. Mikasa pudo entrar a la hora de almuerzo, Armin le indicó que no tocara el tema y aunque le fue difícil, no dijo nada y los invitó al comedor almorzar. Pudieron entablar una conversación jovial sin mayor problema de parte del castaño.

Pasaron la tarde juntos hasta que llegó el padre de ambos chicos con gran apuro. Estuvo feliz al ver que sus dos hijos se encontraban bien, la llamada de Mikasa le dio un gran susto y apenas pudo corrió de regreso a casa. Pero su rostro no tardo en cambiar al notar la presencia de Armin, últimamente no toleraba ni un poco la presencia del chico y este temía que tarde o temprano lo apartara de la vida de Eren.

-Les pediré a ambos que se retiren. Armin-fijo su mirada en el chico-Ya es tarde.

-Lo sé señor, me iré de inmediato-respondió humilde y juntó sus cosas para retirarse-Nos vemos Eren.

Ambos chicos salieron de la habitación dejando al señor Jaeger junto a su hijo a solas. El hombre se acercó a su hijo y lo tomo por los hombros. El hombre que siempre le advirtió del mundo se encontraba justo frente de él, tuvo unas ganas inmensas de abrazarlo y decirle que siempre tuvo toda la razón, que se había equivocado y nunca más volvería hacerlo, pero se detuvo por dos certezas de las cuales si podía estar seguro.

La primera, si su padre se enteraba que tuvo contacto con el mundo exterior con la ayuda de Armin y de cierto modo Mikasa, los alojería de él y no se imaginaba que más podría hacer. Y segundo, si antes luchó, fue porque aun quería vivir. Vivir para conocer ese mundo cruel del exterior y no vivir engañado, luchar y hacerse más fuerte, ese era su nuevo motivo por el cual lucho en la mañana.

-Eren, debo controlarte ve a la otra habitación-le ordenó retirándose de allí-

-Sí padre-asintió-

Como ordenó su padre, fue sin retraso a la habitación donde su padre tenía sus materiales para revisar su salud. Se sentó en la camilla de siempre, fue examinado y su padre extrajo de su brazo una muestra de sangre que llevó al microscopio. Mientras se encargaba de la muestra y hacía varias pruebas con ella, Eren se ponía más nervioso. Rogaba que no encontrara nada que delatara su pequeño ataque de la mañana.

-¿Comiste algo dulce?-le preguntó mientras observaba un pequeño trozo de papel-

-Eh… ¿Qué? N-no…-respondió nervioso-

-Extraño, tu nivel de azúcar no tendría por qué estar aumentado, pero lo está-volteo a observarlo-

-…-sentir la calculadora mirada de su padre sobre él, no le permitía decir más mentiras-Un poco de pastel de chocolate…-confesó desviando la mirada-

Su padre se levantó de su asiento y fue hacia su hijo. El pequeño que lo sintió cerca, se agacho como un perro asustado esperando algún castigo, pero sintió la gran mano de su padre dando suaves golpecitos en su cabeza.

-¿Quién te dio eso?-preguntó persuasivamente-

-Y-yo lo pedí…pero fue poco, lo prometo-se excusó el menor-

-¿Qué le ocurrió a tus cuadros?

-¿Eh?-abrió sus ojos en asombro mientras observaba confuso a su padre que cambio el tema abruptamente-No me gustaban…

-¿Seguro? Tú siempre adoraste tus cuadros ¿Me estas ocultando algo?-acercó su rostro al de su hijo-

-…Nada…-respondió nervioso-

La dulce mano que tenía sobre su cabeza, bajo lentamente rosando su rostro, cuello y hombros hasta llegar a sus brazos. Oprimió con fuerza ambos brazos del menor, mientras fijaba su vacía mirada en los asustados y sorprendidos ojos de su hijo.

-Cualquier cosa, debes decírmela Eren. Soy el único en el cual puedes confiar, el único que te cuidará y protegerá con su vida-le hablaba directo a los ojos mientras sumaba más presión en sus manos-No tienes a nadie más que a mí Eren.

-M-me duele…-respondió con su voz temblorosa producto del miedo que sentía-

Relajo sus manos y acarició los brazos de su hijo que aún se encontraba asustado. El hombre cambio de golpe su actitud y ahora le sonreía como un padre cálido, el castaño no entendía el fuerte contraste de sus dos estados y se mantuvo en silencio.

-Te suministraré una nueva inyección ¿De acuerdo?-se separó de su hijo para tomar la dosis en un pequeño frasco-

-Sí…

-o-

No se levantó ninguno de los dos días en los cuales no tenía clases. Fue tanto así, que recién hoy antes de partir a la escuela pasó a comer un gran desayuno de camino. Su cuerpo ya estaba acostumbrado a la baja ingiera de alimentos y la gran cantidad de alcohol que consumió no le dio mayor problema una vez que paso el efecto.

Cuando llegó a la escuela, miró hacia todos lados asegurándose de no toparse con el niño que era amigo de Eren. Si continuaba insistiendo, tendría que tomar otras medidas para hacerle entender que ya no quería nada con ese mocoso. Y como si la vida jugara con él, antes de poder siquiera acercarse al edificio donde se encontraba su salón, se encontró con el chico rubio que venía en su dirección. Siguió avanzando como si no ocurriera nada, pero el rubio se interpuso en su camino de una manera muy desafiante a la cual no acostumbraba ver en la gente.

-¿Estás ciego? Muévete-frunció el ceño-

-Escúchame una vez más y prometo dejarte en paz-le propuso desafiante Armin quien no dejaba pasar al azabache que intentaba escabullirse-

-¿Por qué debería?

-Porque no tienes idea de lo insistente que puedo llegar a ser-le desafió con la mirada-

Levi debía admitir que ese niño tenía agallas, pese a su apariencia de enclenque y afeminado tenía una gran determinación.

-Sé breve-aceptó su propuesta-

-Lo seré. No creo que…-fue interrumpido por el sonido de su teléfono que sonó de improvisto. Armin extrajo de su bolsillo el aparató lo que generó molestia de parte de Levi-Perdón, debo contestar…

-Tch, hazlo ya-volteo su rostro-

-Sí…-puso el teléfono en su oído- ¿Qué ocurre?... ¿¡Qué ocurrió con Eren!?

"Eren" reaccionó al instante que escuchó su nombre y regreso su mirada sobre el rubio. Armin se veía mal, sus ojos abiertos como platos y sus manos temblorosas. Algo le había ocurrido al castaño y de tan sólo pensarlo su corazón se detuvo, y esperó por más información.

-¡Por favor contacten a su padre! ¡Iré enseguida!-su voz se escuchaba desesperada. Cortó la llamada y se quedó petrificado observando a la nada-

-Oye, ¿Qué mierda le ocurrió a ese mocoso?-preguntó tratando de ocultar su preocupación-

-E-eren tuvo un ataque…y su habitación está bajo llave, nadie puede entrar….-respondió temblorosamente mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas-

_**Continuará…**_

_**Tarde pero llegó y finalizando el cap con un final así, bueno creo que le da más emoción a la historia :3 Ahora a rezar para que Eren esté bien…(cadena de oración para Eren okno) Perdonen la demora una vez más… creo que desde ahora no podre actualizar siempre a la fecha, debido a que estoy ocupada con los estudios, pero trataré de demorarme lo menos posible y en cuanto a atrasos son sólo días no más pero igual les informo :c Espero les haya gustado el cap y bueno espero no haberles destrozado el kokoro... pero todo será recompensado :D **_

_**Hoy no responderé reviews vengo corriendo a publicar el cap :c pero todos sus reviews me dan ánimos y me hacen muy feliz! Muchas veces me sacan risas también y se los agradezco bastante porque de verdad hay ocasiones donde necesitaba mucho reírme 3 **_

_**Muchas gracias a todos sus reviews, a quienes leen y siguen la historia espero les siga gustando. Cualquier sugerencia o crítica constructiva es bienvenida :3 Cuídense mucho y nos leemos besos 3**_


	10. Volviendo a respirar

_Capítulo 10 _

"E-eren tuvo un ataque..."

Fue lo último que escucho y sus piernas comenzaron a correr a gran velocidad. Estaba seguro que el rubio le gritó cuando el comenzó a correr, pero no escuchó nada. Llevaba más de la mitad de camino recorrido y se preguntaba qué demonios hacia corriendo como un loco desenfrenado hacia la casa de Eren. No debía acercarse, además ¿Acaso no le daba igual el niño? Si era así, ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo?

Al dar la vuelta a la esquina, vio la gran casa y a su vez, el recinto vecino en el cual cometió el crimen. No se preocupó por ello y de un salto, dio al otro lado del portón. Esta vez no tomó ninguna medida de precaución, sólo quería llegar a la habitación del menor enseguida. Escaló la muralla y pudo ver como el gran ventanal que daba a la habitación de Eren, para su suerte, estaba abierta. Dio un brinco y se adentró aceleradamente a la habitación esperando lo peor.

-¡Eren!-gritó al entrar-

-¿…Levi…?-el menor lo miró perplejo-

-o-

-Bien…una cosa más…-Armin marcó un número en su teléfono-Buenos días ¿Señora Khaler?

-Buenos días Armin ¿Ocurre algo?-le preguntó la mujer sorprendida por la repentina llamada-

-Nada en especial, la verdad, quería hacerle unas pequeñas preguntas para un trabajo. Si me permite y tiene tiempo quisiera hacerle un par de preguntas… quiero que usted sea mi modelo jeje-solicitó el rubio con una voz tierna-

-¡Claro! Me halaga que me escoja a mí-se escuchó una risita por el teléfono-

"Espero que esto sí sea lo correcto…Eren" pensó borrando su sonrisa del rostro.

-o-

Era confuso para Levi, no había nadie con algún ataque u otro problema a grandes dimensiones. Al contrario, Eren parecía recién salido de la ducha, con sus pantalones y el torso descubierto, listo para ponerse su camisa. Era una trampa. Calló en la trampa de un maldito mocoso. Al percatarse de eso, enfureció, el castaño continuaba perplejo observándolo y por primera vez en su vida, no sabía qué hacer.

-¿Levi…?-avanzó confuso, estirando una mano tierna que buscaba tocarlo-

-¿Qué?-fue lo único que se le ocurrió responder-

Y en el momento que pronunció su palabra, Eren empuño su delicada mano y frunció el ceño con mucha ira. Sus tiernos ojos reflejaban su malestar pero no podían impedir las lágrimas que se acumulaban en ellos.

-¿¡Qué haces aquí!?-le gritó dejando al azabache bastante sorprendido-¡Vienes a burlarte de mí! ¡Vete!-tomó un libro sobre la cama y se lo lanzó-

Levi lo esquivó, era un simple libro sin embargo, le sorprendía verlo así ¿Era esa su verdadera naturaleza? No, él creo esos sentimientos en él.

-¡FUERA!-gritó más fuerte y seguido a ello, apretó su pecho-Gh…-se quejó-

-Eren…-avanzó lentamente hacia él-

-¡No te acerques!

No logró llegar a él, antes de que pudiera dar otro paso, la puerta se abrió y se escondió bajo la cama del castaño. Sintió llegar a una mujer, estaba perdido, lo delatarían.

-¿Eren qué ocurre? ¿Por qué tanto grito?-preguntó preocupada-

-Nada…un insecto…-mintió-

-¿Quieres que lo saque por ti?-se adentró más a la habitación pero Eren se interpuso-

-No, ya no está y si vuelve lo echaré…

-Bueno…Cualquier cosa estaré abajo-acarició la mejilla del castaño y salió cerrando la puerta-

-Ya se fue-cambió a un tono grave para dirigirse a Levi-

Levi salió de su escondite y volvió a verlo. Esta vez estaba llorando mientras mordía su labio y mantenía su mirada irritada. Esta vez de grandes zancadas llegó al lado de Eren antes de que pudiera apartarlo.

-¡Ya te dije…!-no pudo continuar hablando-

Los brazos de Levi lo rodearon con fuerzas antes de que pudiera terminar, estaba tan frustrado, con tanta rabia y varios sentimientos más que no lograron ser más fuertes que lo deseos de estar en los brazos de Levi.

-¿Por qué…?-preguntó el menor entre sollozos-

-Lo siento-se disculpó Levi con sinceridad-Lo siento-lo estrechó más fuerte-

Sin reprimirse, el castaño correspondió el abrazo y hundió su rostro en el hombro de Levi mientras descargaba todo su llanto, procurando que no se escuchara.

Sin soltar al menor, Levi avanzó a la puerta para cerrarla. Sí esa señora volvía a entrar sería un problema. Suspiró fuerte, negándose al propósito de olvidar al pequeño que tuvo en mente. Había sido atrapado por esa persona y ya era tarde para escapar. Mientras pensaba en la posibilidad de que Eren se fuera para siempre, no pudo controlarse. La muerte era frecuente en su vida, ver morir y matar gente era algo que sabía llevar muy bien, y hasta, se convirtió normal. La muerte de Eren no era lo mismo.

-Te odio-susurró el castaño-

-Yo también-respondió Levi. Debido a la preocupación del momento no se percató que estaba abrazando el torso desnudo de Eren. Se separó de él, con un leve color rojizo en sus mejillas- Será mejor que te pongas algo-volteo su rostro, manteniendo su mirada neutra-

-¡Sí!-respondió enteramente avergonzado y se puso su camisa-

-¿Qué le ocurrió a tus cuadros?-preguntó al percatarse que la habitación estaba vacía-

-Los rompí-respondió tajantemente-¿Por qué te fuiste?-volteo a verlo-¿Y por qué volviste?

-No lo entenderías.

-¡Levi!-frunció el ceño- Yo estaba muy preocupado… creí que me odiabas-mordió su labio inferior-

-Tu amigo Armin, me tendió una trampa y termine aquí-metió sus manos en los bolsillos-

-Pero no respondiste mi primera pregunta… ¿Por qué?

"Tenía miedo" esa era la verdad pero no la admitiría.

-No quería lastimarte.

-¿Lastimarme? ¿Así me vez? ¿Como un maldito enfermo al cual no puedes tratar como tu igual?-respondió a medida que subía el tono de su voz-

-Eren-le miró-Estás enfermo.

-¡Lo sé!-respondió enojado-

-Entonces no lo niegues. Hay que cuidarte, pero no te veo como un inferior.

Las palabras de Levi se le hacían tan raras a Eren, pero tenía toda la razón. No podía negarse a su realidad y era lo que estuvo haciendo todo este tiempo. Él necesitaba de cuidados, necesitaba medicamentos y exámenes casi todas las semanas, pero Levi era capaz de tratarlo como un igual. Pese a ello, no podía aceptar el hecho que se haya ido por querer cuidarlo. Trató de hacerlo decir algo más, pero se negó en todos sus intentos.

La felicidad que le trajo con su regreso era irremplazable y todo se debía gracias a Armin. Nunca podría recompensárselo. Pero, ¿Se iría de nuevo? No sabía que esperar de él. Nada le aseguraba que volvería, ya lo había hecho ¿Por qué no de nuevo?

-¿Te volverás a ir?-respondió con su mirada sombría-

-No.

-¿Cómo sé que eso es verdad?-respondió desconfiado-

Levi llevó sus manos al cuello y desabrochó un collar a su alrededor. Avanzó hacia el menor y lo abrochó en su cuello. Eren se inquietó un poco al sentirlo cerca pero luego observo la placa que colgaba del collar que recibió.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó mientras lo observaba curioso-

-Es importante, así que debo volver por él-le aseguró mirándolo a los ojos-

Pudo percatarse cómo los ojos de Eren se humedecían y de ellos caían lagrimas que no pudieron ser retenidas. Era hermoso hasta cuando lloraba, pensaba Levi, quien hizo una semi sonrisa al verlo. No había cambiado esa faceta tan transparente en él. Nuevamente, el calor y el palpitar que sólo ese niño lograba provocar.

Arriesgarse por una persona, reaccionar por una persona, cambiar por una persona, cuidar a una persona antes que a ti, velar por su sonrisa y que tan sólo su compañía sea suficiente para brindarte ese calor especial.

¿Esto era amar?

Sus manos se movieron por sí solas a tomar el rostro de Eren.

Al momento que sintió las manos de Levi tomar su rostro y con sus dedos secar las lágrimas de sus mejillas, su corazón empezó a palpitar, sus mejillas a enrojecer y sus manos a temblar.

Cortando la distancia que los separaba, atrajo el rostro del castaño hacia el suyo sin despegar sus ojos de los aguamarina del joven. El menor nunca cerró sus ojos y se apoderó nuevamente de los labios del chico, recordando cómo esa noche la luz de luna iluminaba su rostro avergonzado y sus cabellos siendo revoloteados por la brisa nocturna. Saboreo los labios del chico varias veces, pero notó que el menor no reaccionaba, al contrario, tenía su mandíbula tan tensa que sus labios estaban completamente sellados. Abrió sus ojos para verificar que ocurría. Eren estaba con sus parpados cerrados con fuerza y además, no respiraba.

-Abre la boca Eren y respira-le ordenó con sus labios pegados a los suyos-

-Uhm….-hizo un sonido parecido a un disgusto, pero de nerviosismo, y abrió lentamente su boca, recuperando a su vez el oxígeno-

Levi no esperó e introdujo su lengua en el mismo instante que el castaño separó sus labios. Sintió como la lengua del menor se retrajo ante la sorpresa y nueva sensación, pero no tardó en obligarlo a que se acostumbrara. El momento lo llevó descender sus manos y las llevó a la nuca de Eren para que no escapara. Luego de unos minutos lo soltó y se miraron.

-Eres un bebe-se burló Levi-

-No…-respondió molesto, pero debido al beso aún estaba aturdido-¿Está mal hacer esto?

-¿Qué crees tú?

-Me siento raro…pero bien-sonrió ruborizado-¿Puedo…hacerlo otra vez…?

Eren acabaría por darle un infarto a él, pensaba Levi. No pudo evitar sonreír con dulzura al verlo así. Le temía a esto, pero decidió dejarse atrapar por él, le tomó de las manos y besó sus labios con dulces besos superficiales mientras lo empujaba con ellos hacia su lecho. Lo recostó en la cama, con su cabeza en la cabecera y él se recostó a su lado. Con ambos recostados en sus costados y de frente, Levi continuaba depositando besos cortos buscando estimular el deseo de Eren. Obteniendo lo que quería, el castaño buscó entrar con su lengua en la boca de Levi pero este se adelantó e ingresó primero.

Con sus manos entrelazadas, experimentaban y jugaban con sus bocas a través de sus lenguas y labios. Sus cuerpos reaccionaron por sí solos y cada vez se hallaban más cerca, sus piernas se entrelazaban, sus pechos se acercaban y sus manos acariciaban sus rostros, nuca, cuello y cabellos.

Fue Levi quien detuvo el momento, ya que pudo sentir como su cuerpo, más precisamente su parte inferior, comenzaba a reaccionar. Era Eren, pero el mal sabor que tenía de esas sensaciones no le dejaba continuar. Era asqueroso. Su estómago se revolvía al rememorar esas repugnantes imágenes y le daban ganas de vomitar.

Eren respiraba con dificultad. Fue un momento muy largo en cual estuvieron besándose, pero su respiración era muy irregular y lo asustó.

-¿Eren estás bien?-se apoyó en su antebrazo sobre la cama para observarlo mejor-

-Sí... suelo fatigarme muy fácilmente y sufrir de arritmias-hizo una pausa para respirar- A veces las sufro con mayor frecuencia y mayor intensidad, perdóname.

-Disculpa, tendré más cuidado-acarició el rostro colorado del castaño-

-¡Eren! ¿Bajarás almorzar?-preguntó una mujer a fuerte voz desde lejos-

Ambos se sorprendieron al percatarse de todo el tiempo que estuvieron jugueteando juntos. Había pasado tan rápido, como cosa de minutos. Levi debía irse.

-Me iré por ahora-se levantó de la cama-

-Espera…-le tomó del chaleco del uniforme. Su mirada se veía preocupada-

-Volveré esta noche.

-¿Lo harás?

-Ya te dije que debo volver por eso-apunto el collar-¿Te doy mi número?

-Tienes otro teléfono…-se desanimó-

-No lo haré de nuevo-juró-

Aceptando, intercambiaron números y escondieron el teléfono de Eren. Levi prometió volver esa noche y que respondería sus mensajes y llamadas. Pero la seguridad no la tenía y antes de bajar mando un mensaje para verificar que el número seguía vigente.

"_Vuelve pronto" _Escribió.

Respuesta:

"_Come toda tu comida"_

Sonrió al leer. Ahora podía estar más seguro en que volvería.

-o-

La tarde la paso donde siempre, en los barrios bajos con sus compañeros. Como no se comunicó en esos días que estuvo encerrado en su habitación, tanto Farlan como Isabel preguntaron mucho. Pero pudo soportar eso producto del ánimo que traía consigo de la casa de Eren. Hecho que no fue desapercibido y fue un gran alivio para los chicos.

Ese día, no participaron en ninguna apuesta de peleas ni conflicto. Dado al incidente del otro día, preferían dejarlo por hoy y Levi tampoco había mostrado interés en participar en algo. Se dedicaron a estar juntos en la casa de Isabel y Farlan pero al llegar, Levi la encontró tan sucia que los obligó a limpiar bajo sus órdenes.

-Si hubiéramos previsto que Levi vendría…habríamos limpiado mejor-refunfuñó Farlan sosteniendo una escoba-

-Eres un cerdo, eso es lo que pasa-insultó Isabel-

-¿Qué? La señorita que come ramen y deja los envases esparcidos en todos lados eres tú…

-¡No es cierto!-respondió empuñando un puño-

-Ustedes dos-llamó Levi-¿Alguna vez limpiaron la ducha…?-preguntó Levi con un rostro que reflejaba el estado de la ducha-

Ambos chicos tuvieron miedo de responder, Levi daba miedo. Pero no había escapatoria la hora de la limpieza y charla sobre las bacterias había llegado.

La noche ya había llegado y Levi fue muy puntual en irse. Poder visitar el cielo antes del infierno era lo que le daba vida y no abandonaría más. No cometería más errores. Sin embargo, si quería permanecer a su lado tendría que contarle la verdad, y cuando eso ocurriera ¿Cómo reaccionaría? No podría ocultarlo por mucho tiempo, las dudas de Eren aumentarían y tendría que dar respuesta, no quería mentirle.

Al llegar a la calle donde vivía Eren, pudo distinguir una silueta familiar que se encontraba apoyado con su espalda en la pared. La silueta volteo a su dirección y saludó con una mano.

-Hola Levi-saludó alzando una mano-

-Hola-se limitó a responder-Buena actuación la de hoy Armin-alabó en sarcasmo-

-Sí y comprobé lo que quería-la respuesta provoco un disgusto en Levi-Eren estaba feliz…-sonrió-

-Uhm.

-Lo amas-afirmó y clavó su mirada la de Levi -Yo también lo amo.

Un largo silencio tomó lugar entre ambos. Si también lo amaba, ¿Con qué propósito los junto? ¿Era esto un truco sucio? Desconfiaba Levi de Armin quien no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

-Pero perdí, no me escogió a mí-sonrió sombríamente- Quería verlo feliz y creo que lo logré…

-¿Vienes a dar lastima o qué?-respondió tajante-

-Vengo a ofrecerte un trato, más bien, un plan.

-¿Qué quieres?

Armin le contó resumidamente sobre el padre de Eren, de sus actitudes con su hijo debido a su enfermedad y cómo el chico vivía amarrado a él. Le habló también de Mikasa, cubriendo su carácter sobreprotector con el amor que sentía hacia Eren y el mismo ejemplo que recibió de su padre adoptivo. Un breve relato familiar donde Levi no hallaba su finalidad.

-Él no puede continuar allí. Debe tomar una vida normal en lo posible…

-Lo sé.

-Vamos a enseñarle el exterior a Eren…

_**Continuará…**_

**Para todos los que se asustaron por el "ataque de Eren" ¡Aleluya! Nunca ocurrió nada :D todo fue un plan del malvado de Armin no mío así que los golpes van para él. El cap de hoy me quedo más corto pero bueno, mi imaginación anda con crisis. Espero que les guste y prometo que el próximo será más largo :3 **

**Hoy respondo reviews :D**

**Meli: Muchas gracias! 3 Por todo c: Y no te preocupes Eren esta vivito y coleando jeje Cuídate y gracias por leer 3**

**KathKolmer: Una maldita sdbhsdlfhal tocó a Levi T-T me dio pena escribir esa parte pero bueno Eren está vivo :D Muchas gracias por leer y espero te siga gustando cuídate besos nos leemos3 **

**Kokoa: Nunca pensó en morir jajaja repito, todo fue culpa de Armin. Gracias por leer cuídate besos 3 **

**Valepaz: Eren está vivo :3 jaja fue un susto en vano… gracias por leer cuídate besos 3**

**Y para todo aquel que lea muchas gracias, espero les siga gustando y no duden en dejar un review!**

**Nos vemos cuídense 3**


	11. Primera salida

La idea de Armin podría funcionar si tenían sumo cuidado en cada detalle para llevarlo a cabo. Esa noche ambos subieron a la habitación de Eren a conversar sobre el plan de llevarlo al mundo exterior, el chico expresó toda su emoción en sus palabras que conmovían tanto el corazón de Armin como el de Levi.

El plan quedó listo aquella noche, si funcionaba una vez podrían continuar con ello, sin embargo, si fallaban, tendrían que tomar medidas diferentes debido al padre. Pero estaba decidido, Eren no continuaría encerrado en su habitación.

Los pasos a seguir, pese a que eran tan simples, no debían contener errores. El padre de Eren tenía una hora máxima de llegada a la casa, pasada esa hora podrían estar seguros que no llegaría. Ese sería el momento donde lo podrían sacar. Lamentablemente, sólo podrían hacerlo los fines de semana, durante la noche. La cuidadora de Eren se retiraba y sólo quedaba a cargo su hermana. Armín vendría a dormir ese día asegurando que Mikasa no entrara a la habitación de Eren y daría la señal para que Levi lo sacara de allí. Este sería el plan.

Lo tenía claro y el día había llegado. Le preguntó al castaño varias veces, a qué lugar se le antojaba ir, pero, debido a lo incrédulo que era el chico pedía lugares de ensueño o muchos de ellos estaban inhabilitados a esas horas. Hubo algunos que eran posibles, pero Levi temía llevarlo la primera vez a un lugar de alto impacto para alguien que viene recién adentrándose al mundo. Recordaba haber leído un libro, del cual no recuerda el nombre, donde una persona en coma despertaba luego de muchos años en una sociedad futurista y al conocer el nuevo mundo, acababa en medio de la locura. ¿Sería algo similar con Eren? Obviamente no, pero su corazón no podía ser expuesto a situaciones de mucho estrés u emociones fuertes.

No conocía mucho sobre temas de enfermedades al corazón, mucho menos como cuidarla. Según lo que escuchó de Armin, la enfermedad de Eren no tenía nombre. Pero sí podía ser cuidada.

Después de su rencuentro con Eren, sus clases empezaron a ser más regulares y acudía a la biblioteca al finalizar su jornada a leer libros de anatomía, patologías y enfermedades cardiovasculares. Quería tomar todas las precauciones posibles, pero a medida que leía se daba cuenta que no era suficiente.

-o-

Este parecía el día más largo de toda su vida. Nada ayudaba a que el reloj apurara el paso. Aún no llegaba la hora de almuerzo y ya quería salir corriendo, no entendía cómo pudo estar tantos años encerrado.

-Eren, iré de compras ¿Se te ofrece algo?-entró su cuidadora, tocando antes la puerta-

-No gracias-al responder la mujer cerró la puerta para ir a su encargo, fue entonces cuando tuvo una idea-Espere, sí necesito algo.

-¿Qué sería cielo?-asomó su cabeza-

Eren le dio una pequeña lista de materiales, tiras de cuero de color negro y broches. La mujer, extrañada, preguntó para qué quería aquellos materiales. Por supuesto, no le iban a traer las cosas así nomás, así que explicó que estaba aburrido y haría manualidades con ello, tal vez algo para Mikasa. Su cuidadora aceptó y quedó de traerle su encargo y le dijo que no demoraría en volver.

Eren caminó a su repisa de libros y de él extrajo un libro que en su tapa tenía el símbolo del infinito. El libro se llamaba así y su título era el símbolo. Con sus dedos toco la tapa y sonrió. Fue uno de sus primeros libros y recordar su historia le hacía sentir nostálgico.

La historia trataba sobre un ser creado para cumplir las misiones de su creador y ambos acabaron enamorándose, no obstante, por una falla de sus circuitos termina durmiendo en un largo sueño, pero, antes de ello pudo obsequiarle a su creador un dije del símbolo del infinito, con el que paso toda su vida atado en su cuello y fue enterrado con el. Reflejo del pacto eterno entre sus almas.

Mientras ojeaba el libro con cuidado y prestando atención a cada detalle, la mujer llamó a la puerta para entregarle su recado. Luego bajo a preparar el almuerzo, dejándolo solo.

Sacó los hilos de cuero y suspiró. No tenía idea cómo hacer lo que se propuso, pero tenía toda una tarde para lograr crear esa pulsera. Hubo un momento donde se desanimó y se dijo que no lo lograría, luego recordó el collar que le dio Levi, lo apretó con una de sus manos y se animó. Lo haría, por él.

-o-

La noche llegó. Levi regresó a su casa antes de que oscureciera por completo, entrando por la ventana para asegurarse de no tener ningún problema. Dejo sus cosas y tomó una sudadera negra que guardo en su mochila. Antes de salir, se preocupó que sus atuendos no estuvieran malgastados o sucios. Eran estúpidos detalles, pero que ahora lo hacían preocuparse. Unos jeans ajustados, suéter de botones color azul marino y una bufanda color burdeo, una vez comprobado todo salió de su habitación.

La noche empezaba a volverse helada, el frio no lo afectaba como a los demás, estaba acostumbrado a él y no le desagradaba sentirlo recorrer hasta sus huesos, claro que para no agarrar una hipotermia trajo consigo algo más para abrigarse.

Se encontraba a pocas cuadras de la casa de Eren, debía esperar la señal de Armin para proceder. Sí el padre de Eren se encontraba en casa, de todos modos iría a verlo una vez que se encontrara solo. Fue entonces cuando sonó el teléfono.

Nuevo mensaje:

"_Puedes ir por él"_

Era todo lo que necesitaba. Con su bolso en la espalda, saltó el gran portón y se introdujo por los jardines de esa casa. Con mucho cuidado de no causar ruidos, ni ser visto, subió a la habitación de Eren y toco el ventanal.

-¿Levi?-susurró Eren abriendo el ventanal-

-¿Quién más?-respondió con un tono sarcástico y se adentró a la habitación-¿Está todo listo?

-Sí-miró de reojo el bulto creado en su cama-Ya estoy listo.

Levi estuvo a punto de salir junto con él, hasta darse cuenta de cómo estaba vestido el menor. Traía consigo unos pantalones marrones, una camisa a cuadros y un chaleco que dejaba ver el cuello de su camisa. Nada abrigado para alguien tan frágil como él.

-¿Planear salir así?-dio un vistazo a su apariencia-

-Eh…¿No te gusta?-preguntó desanimado-

-¿Sabes que estamos entrando a invierno? Ponte algo más-ordenó-

-No tengo, mi abrigo se desgarró en la lavadora y no he comprado otro…

-Tch, ven-lo tomo del brazo, abrió su mochila y sacó su sudadera negra para ponérsela. Cuando estuvo en el cuerpo del castaño, tomo la gorra y se la puso-Te vas a resfriar.

-Gracias…-se observó avergonzado-

-Bien, vamos-le tendió la mano-

El primer paso en el balcón fue suficiente para que Eren empezara a temblar, tenía unas ganas inmensas de salir al exterior, pero estaba asustado. Levi parecía estar arrastrándolo en contra de su voluntad, ya que el menor no movía sus pies por sí sólo. Antes de bajar por el balcón volteo a verlo.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto?

-S-sí, sí quiero…-tartamudeo con la mirada pérdida-

Pero sus reacciones no indicaban lo muy seguro que decía estar.

-Estarás conmigo-sostuvo su mano con mayor fuerza, captando la mirada del menor en sus manos entrelazadas-¿Vamos?

Eren asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

Antes de bajar, Levi se puso de espaldas y se agacho, indicándole al chico que se subiera en ella. Como era de esperar, sorprendido dijo que podía sólo, pero el azabache lo tomo por la fuerza y cruzó los brazos del menor en su cuello obligándolo a sujetarse. Como un pequeño Koala, Eren se sostuvo con fuerzas de Levi para no caer mientras hacia sus acrobacias para bajar de allí. Y eso no fue todo, una vez pisando suelo, el castaño continuo en la espalda del azabache con sus ojos cerrados, sintiendo como el cuerpo contrario se movía y sin darse cuenta, ya se encontraban fuera de la casa.

-¿Ya estamos aquí…?-miró a su alrededor, dando vueltas en sí-

-Debemos irnos-lo jaló del brazo-

Juntos se fueron de allí. Eren no despegó su rostro de la casa, aquella donde pasó todos estos años, imposibilitado de salir. Por fin, fue capaz de hacerlo. El mundo estaba ahora frente suyo, podía ir donde quisiera y sobre todo, junto a Levi.

-¿Dónde iremos?-preguntó ansioso-

-Sígueme y verás.

No planeaba llevarlo muy lejos, pese a que quería llegar luego con él, debía mantener un paso calmo por el corazón de Eren. Echó un vistazo a ver cómo venía el menor, sonreía y todo captaba su atención. Con mayor razón quería llegar pronto a ese lugar.

A sólo cinco cuadras de allí, se encontraba un gran parque donde se llevaban a cabo numerosos eventos culturales durante los fines de semana. Teatro, juegos, espectáculos, artes y muchas cosas más eran el centro de atracción de esa zona, un gran lago recorrían el parque y al centro de todo ello, una gran pileta con luces de colores.

A una cuadra del lugar, la ruidosa gente y sus eventos ya se podían escuchar.

-¡Escucho gente!-se adelantó el castaño-

-¡Alto!-lo retuvo-No corras, ni aceleres el paso.

-¡Sí, sí! ¡Vamos!-rogaba Eren con una gran sonrisa-

No podía resistirse a esas sonrisas, eran capaz de hacer sucumbir sus pensamientos al instante, pero debía cuidarlo. Cuidar esa sonrisa.

-Cálmate-le golpeo la frente del menor con el dedo índice-

Eren respiró hondo, sabía que si no obedecía Levi no lo llevaría. Cuando ya se vio más calmado, el azabache le indicó que lo siguiera y a paso lento llegaron a un gran parque. No pudo continuar caminando, petrificado en sí mismo, los colores, la vida, olores y ruidos invadían sus sentidos. Fue tanta la sorpresa que olvidó respirar, sólo el sabor metálico que llegó a su boca lo hizo reaccionar y volvió a respirar.

-No te quedes allí-le invitó a seguir al castaño-

Su rostro petrificado, cambio luego de aceptar que todo esto era real, se encontraba fuera. Tenía ganas de correr, saltar, tocarlo y sentirlo todo. Debía controlarse y a paso lento, avanzó deleitándose de cada una de las imágenes que le entregaba la noche.

Eren paraba en cada atracción que veía, la gente le sonreía y les correspondía con una sonrisa a todos. Los chicos de una edad cercana a él jugueteaban, parejas y amigos compartían riendo juntos, haciendo que Eren no borrara esa sonrisa y brillos en sus ojos. Tan sencillo y tan fascinante, Levi podía sentir cómo todo el calor dentro de sí se desbordaba, y, sin poder retenerlo, sus labios trazaron una sonrisa.

El castaño ensimismado en su felicidad, volteo justo en el instante que Levi sonrió. El azabache, inquieto por ser descubierto, recibió una gran sonrisa en respuesta que no dejo ocultar sus sentimientos.

-¿Qué opinas?-preguntó al acercarse. Incluso conociendo la respuesta-

-Es demasiado hermoso… No puedo creer que esté aquí, debe ser un sueño-expresaba mirando a su alrededor-

Levi llevó sus manos a las mejillas del castaño, dejo resbalar la yema de sus dedos por ellas con delicadeza y las tomó para estirarlas con fuerza.

-Gh…-se quejó-

-No es un sueño-los ojos aguamarina brillaron al comprobarlo-Ven.

Juntos vieron una escena de títeres, sólo había niños pequeños que se entusiasmaban con cada acto de esos muñecos. Los únicos adultos allí eran los padres acompañando a sus hijos él y bueno, Eren continuaba siendo un niño. Además, participaba junto a los niños pequeños en cada actividad que proponían para el público. Realmente un niño, pero su felicidad era incomparable.

-¿¡Qué es eso!?-apuntó a su frente-

-Ah, algodón de azúcar-Eren lo miró confuso-Es un tipo de dulce.

-¿Podemos?-preguntó el menor-

-No.

-Pero…

-Algodón de Azúcar-recalcó el "azúcar"- no puedes aumentar el nivel de azúcar en tu cuerpo.

-Un poco… no puedo creer que eso se coma, sólo un poco lo demás te lo comes tú. Por favor-rogó juntando ambas manos-

Si Eren dependiera de él, probablemente su condición sería peor. No pudo resistirse ante él y acabo comprando el dulce. El señor de la maquina soltó carcajadas al escuchar cómo Eren preguntaba sobre el proceso, al principio creyó que lo estaba molestando, luego se dio cuenta de lo verídicas que eran sus palabras tomándolo con gracia. Sólo una probada, él mismo saco un poco de algodón y se lo dio a probar.

-¡Ah! ¡Se deshace en la boca!-llevó sus manos a sus labios sorprendido-

-Si comes mucho de esto, después acabas deshaciéndote tú-mintió con el fin de asustarlo-

Y lo consiguió, no exigió ningún bocado más y mientras caminaban alrededor del parque, Eren le suplicaba que dejará de comer. Le resultaba hermoso verlo así de desesperado por él, pero pese a ello, no podía llevar al límite las emociones de Eren debido a su delicado corazón. Terminó diciéndole que él era inmune al poder del algodón de azúcar y que no le ocurriría nada y le creyó. Era demasiado ingenuo, pero esa característica era la que lo hacía amarlo con locura.

Caminaron en silencio, se encontraban lo bastante lejos de la multitud que se hallaba al centro. Por lo demás, sólo había familias caminando junto a sus hijos y parejas que caminaban de la mano. El camino era iluminado por faroles que se encontraban en todo el recorrido. Eren se fijó mucho en las parejas que rondaban a su alrededor. Todas demostraban su amor de distintas maneras y se veían felices. Levi iba un paso más adelante, no podía apartar su mirada de las manos en sus bolsillos. Era común que sostuvieran sus manos, se abrazaran, juguetearan y se entregaran suaves caricias, pero todo ello sólo ocurría en su habitación. ¿Qué significaba para él?

-Eren-se detuvo abruptamente-¿Quieres algo?

-N-no-respondió nervioso, apartando su mirada de los bolsillos de Levi-

-¿Seguro?-insistió mirándolo a los ojos-

Eren respiró profundo, el espectro de su respiración nublaba su vista, sus mejillas se encontraban enrojecidas. Junto valor.

-Quiero tomar tu mano-confesó claramente-

Levi sacó de su bolsillo una de sus manos y se la tendió. La mano que sostenía todas las noches en su habitación, ahora podría caminar con ella. La tomó temeroso, pero lo fuerte y seguro que era el agarre de Levi lo hizo sentirse seguro. Todo era perfecto, sus sentimientos revoloteaban en su interior mientras el latido de su corazón aumenta.

De un leve tirón, salieron del camino y Levi lo atrajo hacia el lago. Se acercaron a la orilla del lago, apoyados en el borde de madera. No había ruido alguno, Eren cerró sus ojos sintiendo la briza nocturna y el silencio de la noche. Este silencio era distinto al que solía percibir en su habitación, un silencio vivo.

Levi observaba de reojo como Eren se dejaba envolver por las sensaciones de la noche. Sus labios estaban secos y su cuerpo mostraba señales de frío. Antes que el castaño pudiera abrir sus ojos, lo tomó por sorpresa poniéndose tras el menor, apoyando sus brazos en el borde de madera y cercándolo. Eren se dio vuelta en sorpresa, encontrándose frente a Levi que no apartaba sus ojos de los suyos, sintiendo esa conexión mística entre sus almas.

-Quiero saber más de ti…-se animó a decir-

-¿Qué quieres oír?-preguntó rendido ante él-

-Tu nombre completo.

-Rivaille Ackerman, Levi es mi sobrenombre-confesó-

-Rivaille…-sonrió-tu nombre es hermoso. Levi…quiero conocerlo todo sobre ti, ¿Dónde vives? ¿Con quién vives? ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Qué quieres hacer? Y…él por qué tus ojos son tan hermosos pero muestran tanta tristeza… quiero que confíes en mí ¿Qué soy para ti?

Levi estaba pasmado ante todo lo que decía el castaño, pero lo más impactante, fue escucharlo decir eso de sus ojos. Era la primera persona que le decía que eran bellos y además, recalcaba el reflejo de ellos. Odiaba sentir debilidad, sentirse vulnerable y que la gente lo descubriera, su mirada era su principal arma para defenderse y pese a ello, Eren logró ver a través de ella y no le molestaba ser descubierto.

Nadie como él.

-Eres realmente…-llevó sus labios al menor para besarlo-

Sus labios estaban secos, sus respiraciones se mezclaban en medio del poco espacio que había entre sus rostros. No tardaron en humedecerse, Levi lo besaba con ternura a la vez que lo acorralaba. Las pocas personas que pasaban por allí fueron testigos de la escena, murmuraron algunas cosas mientras los apuntaban, pero no les importó. Nada ni nadie los detuvo, el mundo se volvía pequeño e insignificante a su lado, siendo remplazado por aquel que ellos creaban. El beso fue finalizado por Levi que se divorció para comprobar el estado de Eren. El chico abrió sus ojos, clavándolos en los ajenos y sonrió. Levi lo abrazó, estrechándolo con fuerzas, aspirando su aroma, un aroma dulce que encajaba a la perfección con el castaño.

-Estás helado…-notó Eren-

-Uhm, no es nada-respondió sin soltarlo-

-Es mi culpa, me diste tu sudadera…-trató de zafarse para devolver la prenda, pero Levi no se lo permitió-

-¿Qué tal si me entregas tu calor?

La propuesta avergonzó al menor, no intentó zafarse más y rodeo con sus brazos a Levi. Era más pequeño que él, eso le permitía cubrirlo con mayor facilidad. Pero a pesar de ello, quien se sentía protegido allí era él. Por alguna razón, sabía que junto a Levi no le ocurriría nada.

-Me gusta tu olor…-confesó el castaño inconsciente-

-¿Mi olor?

-¡Eh…! S-sí, hueles…-aspiró su aroma-A Levi…

-¿Qué?-no pudo evitar soltar una risita-

-Sí, hueles a Levi, es un olor especial nunca lo he sentido hasta que te conocí. Así que para mí es hueles a Levi y es mi aroma favorito-sonrió-

Una tras otra, las palabras de Eren atacaban su frio corazón, haciéndolo perder el control. No sólo para el castaño resultaba un sueño, estar con él era olvidar todo lo que era y ser algo mejor. Lo beso nuevamente, con una de sus manos acarició el rostro del menor, enredando los cabellos entre sus dedos mientras que con su otra mano, entrelazó sus dedos con los ajenos, sintiéndolos y notando algo extraño.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-levantó la mano del menor en la suya y recalcó la gran cantidad de heridas que tenía-

-Nada-la ocultó-A todo eso, tengo…

-Dime ahora ¿Qué ocurrió?-interrumpió y alzó la mano del menor. Su mirada atacaba al menor, no podía controlar su preocupación-

-Escúchame…-llevó su mano al bolsillo y echa un puño, la puso entre los dos. La abrió-Hice esto…

Una pulsera de cuero negro trenzado apareció en la mano del menor. La pulsera era muy detallista, pero lo que captó su atención, fue el símbolo hecho en la misma pulsera en el centro. El infinito. Era un trabajo hermoso, ¿Alguien se la había regalado? Y eso no respondía a su pregunta.

-¿Qué es eso? Y respóndeme-insistió sin dar mayor importancia a la pulsera-

-Yo la hice para ti…Era la primera vez que hago algo así pero quería darte algo-la extendió siendo recibida por Levi-No quedó muy bien…pero no tengo nada más que pueda entregarte.

-¿A eso se deben las heridas de tus dedos?-preguntó sin despegar la vista del obsequio-

-Sí, no tenía experiencia con ello…-se disculpó llevando su dedo índice a la punta de su nariz-

Ató la pulsera en su muñeca derecha y tomó las manos de Eren para besar cada uno de sus dedos. El castaño, muerto de vergüenza, veía la escena y deseaba escapar a la vez que no. Los labios de Levi eran finos, suaves y cada zona de su cuerpo que recibía sus besos ardía sin control.

-No te lastimes más. Lo hiciste bien-besó su frente-

-Levi yo…-trago saliva antes de confesar lo que tanto tiempo mantuvo guardado-

-¿¡Levi!?-llamó una fuerte voz femenina, que lo hizo despertar de inmediato-

Ambos miraron en dirección de la voz, Hanji junto con Erwin se acercaban con cautela hacia ellos, dudando si se trataba de Levi o no. Una vez comprobado la castaña sonrió acercándose entusiasmada hacia ellos.

-¡Dios no esperaba encontrarte aquí!-le dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda en señal de amistad. Después puso su atención sobre Eren quien no entendía que sucedía-¿Quién es él?

-Cuatro ojos ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-le preguntó en un tono de pocos amigos-

Pero mientras él le hablaba, ella ya se encontraba muy cerca del menor tomando las manos del castaño en las suyas.

-¡Oh! Tienes unos ojos hermosos-acercó su rostro hacia el de Eren, haciéndolo retroceder en sorpresa-¿Qué edad tienes pequeño? ¿Eres amigo de Levi?

-Eh…yo…-empezaba a ponerse nervioso-

-Tú-Levi la tomó de la bufanda verde que tría alrededor del cuello-Aléjate de él.

-Agh, no seas así, ¡Preséntanos a tú amigo!-insistió la castaña-

-¿Es tu amigo Levi?-El rubio se unió a la conversación, marcando presencia-

Eren lo observó por unos segundos, era un hombre bastante alto y maduro. Pensaba que se trataba de algún adulto o algo por el estilo, pero traía el mismo uniforme que Mikasa y Armin.

-Sí-respondió Levi fastidiado, cubriendo a Eren con su cuerpo-Se llama Allen.

-¿Allen?-preguntaron Hanji y Erwin-

Eren lo miró extrañado. Levi le hizo un gesto para que le siguiera la corriente y así sería.

De todos los lugares y situaciones, encontrarse con estos dos ahora, era algo que esperaba que nunca ocurriera. Nadie podía enterarse que él salió y menos quien es, sobre todo si esas personas pertenecen al mismo circulo de la hermana de Eren.

-Que lindo nombre ¿Qué edad tienes?-continuo el cuestionario haciendo enfadar notablemente a Levi-

-Quince…-respondió-

-¡Eres pequeño! Bueno o yo seré muy vieja. Levi tiene mucha suerte al tener alguien tan lindo como tú.

-¿No deberían ir a lo que estuvieran haciendo?-Levi se encargó en dejarles claro que se marcharan-

-¿Tienes mucha prisa Levi?-la mirada del rubio apuntó al menor, pese a que las palabras iban hacia otra persona-

-Sí.

-Bueno, te dejo en paz por ahora, pero debes contarnos con lujo de detalles sobre esto-se acercó al pequeño-Un gusto Allen, nos vemos-acarició sus cabellos, recibiendo un golpe de parte de Levi-

-Allen, nos vemos-le tendió la mano-

-Nos vemos…-tomó la mano del rubio, este la apretó con tanta fuerza que le sorprendía que fuera un modo de despedida-

Sus compañeros de clase se fueron de allí dejándolos solos a ambos. Hanji gritaba tan fuerte, que escucharon todos los comentarios perturbadores que liberaba sin censura.

-¿Son tus amigos?-preguntó Eren-

-Uhm, van a la escuela conmigo-se limitó a responder y miró la hora en su teléfono-Es tarde, debemos regresar.

-Aún no…

-La próxima vez iremos a otros lugares. Nos queda mucho por recorrer, por ahora volvamos-le ofreció su mano-

-Bueno…-aceptó tomando la mano del azabache-

Volvieron en silencio, con sus manos unidas. Levi conocía bien los prejuicios de la gente, dos hombres tomados de las manos era algo repugnante. Pero no le daba importancia, ninguna de sus criticas valía un tercio de la felicidad de estar junto a Eren. El castaño por su parte, tampoco hacia caso a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, puesto a que no conocía nada, no lograba notarlas como Levi.

Eren iba triste, no quería volver a su casa y cuando estuvieron frente al portón de madera, su cuerpo se negaba a volver. Levi lo tuvo que llevarlo como princesa a su alcoba y cuando estuvieron allí, mando un mensaje al teléfono de Armin, anunciando su regreso. El rubio confirmó que todo salió a la perfección y que Mikasa se encontraba durmiendo.

Levi se acercó al menor y le arrancó la sudadera negra que le presto. No podía dejar indicios, pese a que no lo importaba que se quedara con alguna prenda de él.

-Volveré mañana-se dirigió a Eren sentado en su cama-

-No te vayas…-susurró con el rostro mirando al suelo-

-Es tarde, duerme. Volveré mañana-acarició los cabellos del menor y este alzó su rostro con lágrimas-

-No quiero estar aquí encerrado, ya no quiero-expresaba entre lágrimas-¡Quiero irme, llévame contigo!

-Shh-silenció a Eren con una mano en su boca-Volveré mañana, ahora cálmate.

-No quiero…-negó mordiendo su labio inferior-

Si esto no paraba, Eren llegaría a su límite y podría ocurrirle algo. Avanzó hacia el chico y lo abrazó para calmarlo. Los brazos temblorosos que lo sujetaban con fuerzas, eran señal de que Eren no se calmaba. ¿Estuvo mal llevarlo afuera? No, pero era difícil.

-Escúchame, me quedaré contigo esta noche pero si continúas llorando me iré sin despedirme-amenazó y resultó como esperaba. Eren silencio su llanto de golpe-

-¿No te regañarán por pasar la noche fuera…?

-Ya estoy bastante grande como para que me regañen, además…-no podía decirlo-mi casa queda lejos.

Cada vez que le ocultaba la verdad, sentía un remordimiento horrible en su interior. Eren no merecía no saber la verdad, pero saberla lo alejaría de él y esa idea era peor que su remordimiento interno.

Eren le pidió que se girara para cambiarse a su pijama. Eran hombres, no había nada que el otro no haya visto antes, pero si habían sentimientos que hacían la diferencia. Volteando hacia otro lado, podía escuchar cómo las prendas rozaban el cuerpo de Eren, quería voltear, deseaba hacerlo, pero antes de dejarse dominar por ello Eren ya se encontraba en su cama listo para dormir. Levi lo tapo y antes de alejarse a un rincón de la habitación para dormir, la mano de Eren lo tomó de su suéter.

-Duerme conmigo…

-¿Tienes idea de lo que me estas pidiendo?-lo miró-

No hubo respuesta de Eren, era demasiado ingenuo y él demasiado impulsivo a su lado. Subió a la cama, posicionándose sobre el cuerpo de Eren de rodillas. Sus rostros estaban de frente y Levi lo miraba de una manera diferente a las demás veces.

-¿Quieres que duerma contigo?-acaricio el rostro del castaño bajando con sus dedos por el cuello del menor, haciéndolo estremecer-Podría tomarte aquí y ahora-acercó sus labios al cuello del menor-

-¿Levi…?-llamó extrañado con su cuerpo temblante-

Sus labios no tocaron ningún centímetro del cuello ajeno, la voz de Eren lo despertó y le hizo recordar la asqueroso que estaba siendo con su pequeño.

_**Bestia.**_

Estaba haciendo la misma asquerosidad que hicieron con él. Eren lo miraba asustado, como si no lo reconociera, y exactamente, era irreconocible. Dejándose llevar por el instinto de su cuerpo. Se movió y sentó al lado de Eren en la cama. Mirando hacia un punto en la pared, calmaba su cuerpo.

-Levi-lo llamó nuevamente, pero esta vez con un tono más seguro-

-No me prestes atención, duérmete.

-Levi…-lo volvió a llamar-

-¡Cállate y duérmete Eren!-gritó sin poder controlarse-Sólo metete en la cama ¿Quieres?

-Lo haré…-se cubrió con las tapas, dándole la espalda a Levi-

La espalda de Eren se movía entre los sollozos que trataba de ocultar. Estaba llorando, por su culpa. No era culpable de lo que había ocurrido en su vida ni nada. Cuando se calmó, se recostó al lado de Eren, sobre las tapas y lo abrazó.

-No llores.

-N-no lloró-negó-

-Estaré aquí-limpió sus lágrimas-

-Si no te metes, te resfriaras-señaló el menor-

Si se negaba, seguramente lloraría de nuevo. Asumiendo las consecuencias de hacer esto, entró en la cama y lo rodeo por la espalda con sus brazos. Podía sentir el cuerpo de Eren junto a su calor, su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar inconscientemente otra vez. Respiró profundo.

-Levi, sobre lo de hoy…gracias-al no escuchar respuesta continuó-Te amo…

No hubo respuesta. Levi parecía estar dormido y al creer eso, se sintió mal al no ser escuchado. Ya lo dijo una vez, otro día podría ser escuchado. Se quedó dormido junto a una gran sonrisa, al sentir a Levi junto a él. Esta noche ninguno de los dos dormiría solo.

Después de un rato dormido, Levi movió su mano al pecho del castaño, sintiendo el calmo palpitar en su mano.

-Yo también Eren-confesó en un susurró, cuando estuvo seguro que el menor descansaba-

Logró mantener la calma con su cuerpo. Aborrecía todo lo relacionado a la sexualidad producto de su pasado, incluso nunca estuvo interesado en nada de esas cosas, pero, su cuerpo por primera vez reaccionaba y deseaba de esta forma. Tendría que encontrar la manera de reprimir estos deseos de algún modo, pero Eren era demasiado persuasivo y sin poder retenerlo era arrastrado.

¿Cuánto tiempo más podría soportarlo? Lo suficiente para no lastimarlo. Sería difícil.

Poco a poco, entró en un profundo sueño sintiendo el ritmo del corazón de Eren en su mano.

_**Continuará….**_

**Ha llegado la conti :D este cap fue más largo pero espero les haya gustado! Paso rápido a dejar la conti, estoy corta de tiempo pero muchas gracias a todos los que leen y dejaron sus reviews, me animan a continuar la historia 3 Espero les siga gustando y cualquier sugerencia o crítica constructiva es bienvenida. **

**Cuídense mucho y nos estamos leyendo :3 3 **


End file.
